


Eternity Dusk: The Faint Hope on the Pale Sky

by FinalKingdomXVII



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Blood and Gore, Flashbacks, Main Story Deviation, different POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 68,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalKingdomXVII/pseuds/FinalKingdomXVII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dusk comes to welcome the night. Dawn shines to give hope to a new day. For Doug, this is nothing but a bitter reminder of that crimson night. Ventuswill, the Sacred Dragon of Wind, has slaughtered his clan and the Sechs now present him with an opportunity to get revenge. He moves forward, burdened by his smoldering hatred to avenge his family. Village life welcomes him to Selphia, as well as a newcomer who has lost her memory. Time moves forward, and Doug must march on with his life, to one of anger or one of fulfillment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under the Stars: To be There Once Again

_“Doug, don’t be so sloppy. Just pound the blade until you get the shape right.” ___

_“I got it, already! You don’t have to repeat yourself, dad.” Doug looked up from his Defender, which was nearing completion. This was his first project, and he was proud of how it turned out. You know, even if his dad had pretty much held his hand through the whole thing. ___

_“Now all you need to do is place it in the river.” ___

_“Why do I have to do that? It’s already cooled down. Sounds like a waste of time to me.”_

_“Come on now, you know why we have to. So the-“ ___

_“Blade can absorb the runes of the Earth, I know that! I don’t know why it has to be in the river. It’s so far away from the village.” Doug complained. ___

_“That river is a sacred place. It runs right into Selphia, the place where Ventuswill lives. In fact, you could find Selphia just by following the bank.” ___

_Doug cautiously raised his sword, careful of the hot embers. “Yeah, as if the Sechs army would let you past the border.” ___

_“I guess so. Now, hurry to the river before the sun sets or you’ll be late for dinner.” He glanced outside to see the orange sky. ___

_“Oh crap, you’re right!” Rushingly grabbing his rucksack, he ran out the door. “I’ll be back soon!” ___

………  
“I’ll… be back soon… Make sure Arya doesn’t take all the rice…”

“Hey, kid get up!”

“Uhh!” A sharp kick awakened Doug. “Huh…?” He saw the grim look on the Sechs soldier’s face and suddenly remembered where he was. 

Oh… that was just a dream. Dad and Arya and everyone are…

“Quit dozing off, already! You’ve received your passport to cross the border.”

“Hey, you’re the one who kept me waiting for hours!” Doug quickly reprimanded.

“Shut up, dwarf!”

“Tch.” Doug grabbed his passport from the soldiers’ and headed out the door.

“Hold it.”

“What now?! I’ve got ground to cover, and it’ll take even longer since you won’t give me a horse!” He was tense from sitting down from what seemed like days. A walk would quickly give him new energy.

“Anyone going on special missions for the King must wear this collar.” In his hand was a decorated silver collar with emerald crafted in. Doug had never seen it before.

“Why do I- Hey!” Before Doug could finish, the soldier snapped the collar onto his neck. He instinctively tried to pry it off, but found it was locked on. “Grr… Why the hell do I have to wear this damn thing?!”

“Why don’t I just show you?” The soldier pulled out a bracelet similar to Doug’s collar. “Release!”

“Gah!” Electricity flowed directly into his veins, traveling to his entire body. “Stop, stop this damn thing!!”

“I trust you realize the severity of your terms now, right? You infiltrate Selphia and fed us information on the Wind Dragon. Then you can kill her for your revenge or whatever. However, if you dare defy us, we activate that collar to release light runes into your body. At this level, it’s not lethal but it must hurt a lot, right?”

“Damn you…” Doug could sense the smugness in his tone, and he hated it. But his hate could wait. The runes were swelling up in his body and the pain was unbearable. “T-Turn it off…!”

“Fine. My boss would have my head if you died. Dispel.”

“Ha..ha…” Around his neck, he could feel deep burn marks. Doug had medicine in his rucksack, but assuming the burns were directly under the collar it would be impossible to treat. This only added to his pent up emotions.

“Now get out of here! It’s almost dawn.” The soldier left Doug to his thoughts.

“Dawn…” It was dusk when it happened. All I could hear were those terrible screams…And now dawn has… “No. Dawn will never come for me. It never will for Dad or Mom or Arya… Not until I avenge their deaths. After all, I might as well be dead too.”

………

“There it is! The river!” Doug was greeted by the dew soaked grass and the glistening turquoise water. It had taken a few hours for him to reach its bank, owing to his loss of energy. Doug reached down to the water and lightly splashed his face, then refilled his canteen. It had been a good thing his dad told him about the river. The Sechs had not told him any directions or even how to get to Selphia besides walk. “Dad…” His freshly tempered sword was sheathed around his left leg, ready for combat at any moment. “Heh. If I didn’t have this, I wouldn’t have even made it here.”

Doug waded into the water, leaving his rucksack on the shores. He had to finish something before he left to the border. Doug struck the sword into the river, where the water consumed the entire blade. “Great Dragons of the Earth, please grant this sword the power to slay anyone who stands in my path.” Not long after the incantation, he sheathed the Defender and started on his way. Doug didn’t really believe in all that blessing stuff, and the only reason he did it in the first place was to honor his dad’s request. And besides, Doug figured it would take at least three days to reach Selphia. And then there was what to do when he got there. This was a long-term mission, he knew, but where would he stay? How would the townsfolk react to him? These questions gnawed at him until he realized he hadn’t eaten on over 24 hours.

“Oh crap, do I even have any food? Those Sechs should have at least let me buy some supplies. And I don’t know any rest stops either, besides the border watch.” Doug rummaged in his bag until he felt a familiar box wrapped in cloth. “This is-!” He took it out and opened the lid, revealing six neatly made onigiri. “Baked onigiri and Salmon onigiri. Oh, that’s right. Mom made these for me.”

_“Mom, I’m heading to the river!” ___

_“Wait, Doug!” His mom called. ___

_“What, what? You know how far it is. I’m gonna have to press it just get there before the sun sets” ___

_“I know. Take this, it’ll give you energy.” She presented her son with a box wrapped in green cloth. ___

_“Oh! You’re the best Mom!” ___

“Mom…” Why did it have to turn out like this? Why did Ventuswill kill everyone?! Everything was just fine! But then… she … she-! “Damn it!!” Doug opened his eyes and saw his eyes swelling with tears. No, I can’t cry. I can’t! To keep anymore tears from shedding, he took a bite out the salmon onigiri, but the taste of his mom’s last dish for him only made him cry even more. “Damn it, damn it!”

He sat down on the silent river bank he ate another onigiri. For several minutes, he stayed on that sun drenched spot to process his emotions. Afterwards he placed the box into his rucksack, deciding to save it. Doug would have to forge for food eventually, but he wanted to make it last.

“Okay, I have to get going.” He set out to Selphia, following the river as his dad had told him. It was high noon and the sun was being relentless on him. If Doug hadn’t decided to wade in the river, he might of passed out by now. “Ahh… Perhaps I should stop to rest for a bit. It must be mid-afternoon by-“ Doug paused and looked into the horizon. There was something there… A building? A tower? “The border watch! I must be half-way there now!” He ran off in a burst of excitement, but stopped when he realized his legs were soaking wet and his feet shriveled like a prune.

“Oh man, I almost ran in there like an idiot!” Doug stepped up to the shore and dried himself off with a piece of cloth. Completely dry, he reached in his rucksack and took out his passport. Doug read out what was in golden text on the back. “’This person is granted special permission from Lord Ethelberd to cross the border to Selphia from Summer 12 to Spring 1 of the following year as required of his special mission.’ Tch, how generic. Although, special mission…” Doug remembered why he had that collar in the first place. To ensure his loyalty. “As if I would pass up a chance to avenge my tribe!” He thought back to when he saw the fire shortly after leaving.

_“What the-?!” Smoke was rising behind him, and he knew it was his village. “Mom! Dad! Arya!” Forgetting the sword blessing he ran towards the smoke until he saw what he dreaded. Destroyed houses and corpses. ___

_“No. No, no, no!! Mom! Dad!”Doug frantically ran to the remains of his house, hoping his family is safe. “Where are you?!” He burst into the kitchen, and saw his mom on the floor, a pool of blood beside her. At the table was his younger sister, Arya, dripping blood from her ripped stomach. ___

_Doug stood there, absolutely mortified at his family’s corpses. “Mom… Arya… !! Dad!” He should be in the workshop! Cutting the corner into the workshop, he practically kicked the door down. Doug scanned the room, but stopped when a warm liquid covered his face. ___

_“W-Wha…?” Doug looked behind the door, and saw his dad with a spear piercing his stomach, blood streaming out into a crimson pool beside him._

_“No… You can’t be… You couldn’t be…” ___

_His tribe was dead. Everyone. His dad, his mom, his sister, his friends… This blood is his father’s. I-It was on his face. The now cold liquid. Such horrendous things that had played out unseen to Doug, who was only spared by sheer chance…  
_

_“Gaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!” Doug’s mind and heart snapped after everything from the last few minutes. His home, his family, his friends, someone took them. Someone stole them. Someone killed them. ___

“No, stop me! I can’t dwell on that. Not until she’s dead.” Doug looked to the sun, deciding to go through the border.  
………  
“Passport.” The gruffly soldier demanded.

“Here. Now let me through.”

“Hm. I don’t know why they gave you a passport. Anyone could recognize that Fos Ring.”

“Fos Ring?” Doug tried once again to pry it off, but of course it wouldn’t break. “That’s what this damn thing is called.”

“Don’t bother, dwarf. There’s no way to remove it without chopping your neck off.” The soldier haughtily implied.

“Okay, I get it. This thing ain’t coming off, so let me through already!” The line for the passport check must have been at least ten people long, and standing around with nothing to do made Doug agitated.

“I wouldn’t use that tone when speaking to a Sechs soldier, kid.”

“Oh yeah? Why not?!”

“I can activate your Fos Ring at any time.”

“!!” He can activate it?! The mere thought of that pain made Doug shudder, and he didn’t want to go through that any time soon. “Fine. _Please _let me through.” Doug said in a more subtle tone.__

“Ha! That’s much better. I guess you know how painful having runes pushed into your body is.”

The soldier raised the gate which promptly closed once Doug left. In a huff of anger, Doug ran out of the guards’ sight. “Damn it… I can’t believe he made humble myself to him!”

“Hey, are you heading to Selphia?”

“Yeah. I heard it’s pretty amazing there.”

“With a Native Dragon living there, of course it is!”

Those two are heading to Selphia. Doug looked awry at the travelers, people without a heavy burden. Was I like them? Just a day a go…

“Well, we better stop by the general store before embarking.”

“Yeah. It’s a week’s walk after all.”

“General store?”

………  
“Welcome!” The store clerk greeted.

“T-Thank you.” Doug looked at the old women, who seemed very frail. She reminded him of the elders in his tribe.

“What would you like?” She warmly asked.

“Um… What do have for long travels? I’m short on supplies.”

“We’ve got lots of rice and fresh vegetables. And some chocolate if you’d like something sweet!”

“No, I’m fine. I’ll take five packages of rice… and some onions.”

“Now, now that won’t do! You’re still a child. You need to eat if you want to grow. I’ll give you something special.” The old lady bend under the counter and took out a box similar to his mom’s.

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t pay for something like that.”

“It’s okay. I prepared this special for a child like yourself.” She shoved the box into Doug’s arm, adamant in giving it to him. “Now get going!’

“H-Hey!” Before Doug could comprehend what happened, he was pushed out to the barren road. For a child like me? Was she expecting me? Doug knew the Sechs liked to spread propaganda about their affairs, but he was on the Norad side. How could she have known? “I’ll never be able to repay her.”

Anyway, I have to get moving. I should get there by Spring 17.

………  
Halfway through his trek, Doug had finally reached the outskirts of the Autumn Lands. The wind was bitter, yet the sun still shined warmly on him. Brown leafs crunched at his feet, and soon Doug had reached an eerie mansion.

“Does someone live here?” He cautiously approached the unopened gate, and saw the full deteriorated state of the house. The wood was badly rotted, looking as if it could break away at any moment. “No, there’s no way someone could live here now.”

He turned to leave, only to hear the sound of faint music. It was a piano piece, and it sounded so sad. “ _Please… Can you help Dolly _?”__

“Who said that?!” Doug brandished his sword, looking around for the source of the voice.

“ _Can you help Dolly _?” A young girl appeared through the front door, wearing shades of pink and purple. “ _Oh, I guess you can’t help Dolly _.____

“Who’s Dolly?”

“ _Can you bring someone who can help Dolly? _”__

“Um… Sure… I’ll bring someone to help.” It seem as if she wouldn’t leave unless he agreed. “But it might take some time. What’s your name?”

“ _Pico. Please help Dolly; I’ll wait however long it takes!” ___

“How does she need help?”

“ _I can’t really explain it. Ask Ventuswill in Selphia, she’ll explain everything _.”__

“As if I’ll ask –“The girl had disappeared, leaving only her instructions to ask Ventuswill. “Tch. How weird… I guess I can slip that question if I stand being next to her for that long. Anyway, I need to get going.”  
………  
“Selphia must be straight ahead.” Doug stared the rising castle in the distance. Night had fallen once again, and his supplies were near depleted. Doug had made a short break a day after leaving the border check to enjoy what the store clerk had supplied him: A steaming Tempera rice bowl which just happened to Doug’s favorite. 

“The stars are up tonight. Just like last week…”

_“Hey Doug, I can see the stars!” His dad remarked. ___

_“No way! It’s not even night yet Dad.” Doug peered into the pale orange sky, trying to locate the early stars his dad spoke of. ___

_“Well I guess you just can’t see them.” ___

_“No, you’re just imagining things Dad.” ___

“…To be there once again…”

Grrr…  
“Huh? Who’s there?!”

Gaaarrr!!

“Wh-Whoa!!”


	2. Path of Dawn: Beginning of Mends

“Dad, just admit it. There are no stars this early!” Doug insisted. 

“It’s not my fault you can’t see them!” His dad jokingly stated. “They’re called the Dusks’ Hopes.”

“Dusks’ Hopes? Never heard of them.”

“Well, they’re right up there! Legends say the four Native Dragons, eons ago, created these early stars to give people hope.”

‘How are a few stars showing up early supposed to give people hope?”

“I’ll leave that for you to decide.”

………

“What… is that supposed to mean…?” Doug said groggily said in his sleep. “…Huh? W-Whoa!” Sprinting up in surprise, he say he was in a clinic.

“Oh! You’re awake.” A nurse, Doug assumed, in a blue dress said. “Are you still feeling pain? That was quite a fall you took.”

“I fell?”

“It seems that way. Forte, the town’s Dragon Knight, found you bleeding and unconscious in some bushes.” The young lady explained.

“Oh. I see.” I guess I was caught off guard by a monster.

“Actually, you were bleeding so much our doctor fainted when Forte brought him in!”

“The doctor is afraid of blood?!” Doug exclaimed, unnerved by her statement.

“I know. Seems pretty unbelievable. But after I washed you off, he took proper care of you.”

“… Well, thank you. I’ll leave if I’m better now.” Doug shifted his legs off the bed, and saw they were heavily bandaged but still continued to locate his rucksack.

“Wait, Jones still needs to look at you!” She pleaded.

“I have to head to Selphia.” Doug explained. “So I have to go now.”

“Hmm… Well, you don’t have to worry if you’re heading to Selphia. You’re already there!”

“R-Really?!” Wait, I collapsed outside of Selphia. So of course I’d end up here.

“Nancy, are you there?” A frail, old voice called. Soon, an old lady walked in with a cane.

I had prepared this for a child like you.

Doug was immediately reminded of the generous shop clerk back at the border clerk, who had provided him with a meal free of charge.

“Is this the child that Forte brought in last night?”

“Yes. This is… Oh, I forgot! I didn’t even get your name, did I?”

“It’s Doug. I’ve traveled here from…”I can’t tell them I come from the Sechs Empire.

“You don’t have to say where you’re from if you don’t want to. More importantly, do you have a place to stay? It’s not healthy for you to stay at the clinic.” She said warmly, saving Doug from an awkward moment.

“No, not really.”

“Then you can stay with me, if you like.” The old lady proposed.

“Wha-?!” Doug said, surprised at her offer.

“I think that’s a great idea. You were heading to Selphia, right?” Nancy agreed.”What were you planning to do here, anyway?”

Doug’s mind flashed to the events of the prior day, reminded of his tribe’s death and the collar. “I guess… you could say I came here to start over. Begin a new life.”

………

“Here’s your room, Doug.” Blossom, the name of the old lady Doug found out, show him to a modest room with a bed and several shelf’s.

“Thank you.”

“I trust you’ll be helping me with the general store, right?”

“Of course.” The two had agreed on generous terms. Blossom would allow Doug to stay with her so long as he helped in the generals store. Of course, Doug knew she was ill and needed help period.

“You know, you should lighten up Doug!” Blossom said. “It’s not good for a child to be sulking all the time either.”

She showed a warming smile to Doug, making him look away blushing.

Why is she being so nice to me? I’m a total stranger, and yet she offers me a home and a job. Are all the people in Selphia like this?

“When you’re done unpacking, I’ll introduce you to the townsfolk. They’re a lively bunch and I’m sure they’ll welcome you.”

“O-Okay…” And with that, Blossom left her new helper to settle in. When Doug was sure she had closed the door, he sat on the bed and rummaged through his rucksack to grab a picture frame. The glass was smashed, fulfilling its purpose of keeping the picture safe.

This… This small memory is all I have left of my old life. I took it for granted, and now that it’s gone

…  
Doug stared at the photo, displaying his family outside their house. It held many fond memories for him, but he knew those were just memories. Pieces of the past he needed to discard if he was to move on. But the thing is… he can’t. Letting go would be far more painful than either the Ether Ring or losing his family. It’s all he has left… and all he can afford.

“New relationships… aren’t needed.”

………  
“I’ll introduce you to the neighbors first, Doug.” Blossom explained while caringly grasping his hand.

“Right…”

“WELCOME!!”

“Gaah!!” Doug was suddenly grasped into a near death hug by what looked like an old man. “H-Hey-! I-I can’t breathe!”

“Volcanon-sensei, please release him!” A young blue-haired boy wearing a suit similar to the one grasping Doug ran up. “Please, you’re crushing him!”

“My apologies.” Volcanon released his grasp on Doug. “I just got so emotional when I saw the new resident.”

“You get… emotional… about everything…zzz.” The lavender haired girl trailed off.

“Please, Clorica, don’t asleep.”

“Sorry…” Slowly, she opened her eyes had saw Doug, visibly annoyed at the three. “My name is Clorice. I’m a butler in the castle. Nice to meet you.”

“My name is Vishnal. I strive to be the greatest butler there is!!” He announced with fiery eyes.

“Right… I’m Doug.” The dwarf hesitantly said. “I’ll be working at the General Store.”

“Very good. Blossom could always use more help.” Volcanon stated. “Anyway, nice to meet you. You should meet Lady Ventuswill as well. She will be delighted to see you.”

“Ventuswill…?!”

_“Who did this?! Tell me who did this!! Who killed my family?!” Doug demanded, strongly grasping the soldiers’ collar. ___

_“Get off me, kid! Lord Ethelberd will tell you soon!” ___

_“That’s not good enough!! Tell me right now!” ___

“Is something wrong?” Vishnal asked, seeing Doug’s expression.

“No… I’m fine. L-Let’s go, Blossom.” Doug, still recalling the past, hastily walked off.

“Very well. See you later, Volcanon.”

“Of course!”

………  
“Well what do we have here!” The young looking elf exclaimed. “A new face of which I do not recognize. I am the great detective, Illuminata! Now, who are you?!”

“…My name is Doug.”

“I see! A new case opens as I attempted to pry your past open!”

“What?!” Doug angrily said, appalled at the idea of someone trying to piece his past together.

“Ha ha! Just kidding.” She kidded. “However, I have uncovered a new case!”

“And what is that?” Blossom implored.

“To uncover the mysterious dwarfs’ smile!”

………

“I see. Doug is it?” Forte asked. “It is good to see you well. I was very surprised to see such a heavily injured dwarf on the outskirts of town.”

“Who knows what would have happened if Forte didn’t find you?” Kiel, Forte’s younger brother, said.

“…I’m fine now…”

“Please contact me if you require my assistance. I will be happy to assist.” The knight assured.

“And if you have any questions about the town, please come to me!”

“Okay… thanks.” Doug was perplexed as to why they were so friendly to him. Why were they extending their hand to a stranger? A question, Doug later found, that would eventually answer itself with time.

………

“Hello, Doug! Nice to you. I’m Margaret. I live right by the general store, on the cliff.” She warmly greeted.

“Right.” Doug observed her character, noticing she was an elf among other things. Her hair was elaborately decorated with strings and strings, her outfit equally detailed.

“I work at the restaurant, so just come to me if you need any help, okay?”

………

“Okay, is that everyone?” Doug impatiently asked. Blossom had walked through the entire town for hours, and he was exhausted. He had met everyone in town, including a strange chef and a blacksmith who was a dwarf like him.

“There’s still one last person.”

“And who’s that? I just want to go to sleep already…” Doug stared fondly into the falling sun, wondering if it would ever rise for him.

“Lady Ventuswill, of course. She’ll be pleased to meet you.” Blossom answered.

In lieu of the events of the day, Doug had completely forgotten that his clan’s killer lived in this town.

“Now come on, she’s in the castle.” She led Doug through the streets into the towering white castle.

Suddenly, Doug felt dread overwhelm him. His mind flashed in and out of reality, painfully reliving seeing his families’ fate. Could he really meet her and not lash out in blind anger and hatred? His father’s Defender was still sheathed on his leg. Doug could end this now and forget about the Sechs’ spy mission.

Should I just kill her now? Can I kill her now?

“…No. Not yet.” Doug answered.

“What was that, Doug?”

“N-Nothing.” They entered a white arched doorway to be greeted by a looming green Dragon. Doug looked in awe as she took notice.

“Good day, Lady Ventuswill. I would like you to meet Doug, my new helper.”

“I see. It is nice to make your acquaintance.” Ventuswill said in a bellowing voice.

“Uh…” Doug just stood there, in surprising awe of what he thought was his clan’s killer. There was nothing scary about her. She just looked like a noble dragon in every sense.

She’s the one who killed everyone?

………  
“Are you ready to go home yet, Doug?” Blossom, once out of the castle, asked. It was clear she was exhausted as well.

“Yeah, let’s-“ His speech froze, seeing the person behind a distant building. He was holding up a bracelet that Doug immediately recognized. “A-Actually, I still want to look around a bit more. You go home first and I’ll come back later.”

“Are you sure? Very well.” With that, Blossom took her leave to the general store.

Doug peered over to the building again, and the person was gone. Where he stood , however, was a note saying ‘Here the Summer fish gather even at the coldest frost’.

………  
“Glad you figured it out, dwarf.” 

“ It was pretty obvious, genius. ‘Here the Summer fish gather even at the coldest frost’, means Selphia lake. It’s famous for having Summer season fish all year-round. I heard around the village here and there.” Doug sported his best serious face, in the presence of another Sechs spy.

“Didn’t want to make it too difficult or I’d be standing here all day. Ain’t that right, dwarf?” The soldier scowled.

“Hey, I have a name you bastard!”

“Don’t get brash around me. Anyway, this is where I’ll be meeting with you. Give your report to me then.”

“Okay. That it? I’m leaving.” Doug turned to leave, too impatient to wait for an answer.

“Wait, you idiot! Give me your first report. You’ve meet Ventuswill already, so give us any details you got from that.” He yelled to Doug.

“What? Come on, all I did then was say hi. Didn’t learn anything then. I’m leaving.”

………  
Looking fondly again at his picture frame, Doug laid back on his bed. The meeting had been quick, but meaningful. He has now seen the face of his target, but he knew he couldn’t reveal himself now. That would make his heart feel even more raw and torn. Doug slowly realized he had real plan of how to enact his revenge. His only choice was to follow the Sechs plan.

Outside the window, night had fallen, the stars still elegantly glowing. Just like the early stars his dad claimed to have seen…


	3. Perpetual Dusk: Light Arises

Sunlight streamed through the window, landing softly on Doug’s closed eyes. It was the last day of Spring, only a few days after Doug had arrived. Blossom had excused him from the General Store so he can settle in more easily. He had refused at first, but Blossom had stubbornly insisted to work the store by herself for a few more days. 

Things, at first, began awkwardly between him and the townsfolk. Well, at least to him. Many times someone would try to strike a conversation with him to learn more about his personality, or the more dreaded topic; His past. Doug had thought he made it completely clear his past was off-limits to everyone, but that didn’t stop them. This stubbornness only made him more sullen and people had at least picked that up. Several others like Illuminata and Kiel had also noticed Doug never smiled, and has made various attempts to catch a glimpse of his softer side.

People like that confused Doug. Going to such extremes for him, what was the point? Were they really just trying to be nice?  
………  
“Good morning, Granny.” Doug groggily said.

“Good morning. This will be your first day working at the General Store, so get ready.”

“Okay…” He replied, his eyes still a pale hue. Doug was somewhat sad that his free days were over, but he didn’t want to freeload either.

“The first thing I need you to do is deliver a few things. Flour for Forte and Kiel, corn for Illuminata, and some oil for Porcoline.” Blossom pulled out a light brown bag, filled with groceries. “After that, I’ll teach you how to take stock.”

“Okay.” Doug secured the bag into his arms, making certain it was snug. “I’m off.”  
………  
“Oh! Thanks for delivering this, Doug.” Kiel smiled brightly as he received his order. “Now I can finally bake that cake for Forte.”

“Right. Bye.” Doug bluntly said.

“H-Hey, wait Doug!” Kiel called out for the rushing dwarf.

“What?”

“After you’re done working, why don’t you come over my house? Vishnal is coming too.”He politely invited.

‘You’re inviting me over?” Now Doug was even more perplexed. “Why?” His eyes narrowed in deep suspicion.

“Well, you always seem so sad.”Kiel blushingly explained. “And I don’t think any of us has ever seen you smile before. I just thought, you know, we could help you loose up a bit.”

He really is being nice, isn’t he? “…Too busy. Sorry.” Doug turned and walked away, leaving Kiel on his doorstep.

“I’ll see you there, okay!”  
………  
“Oh my, its closing time isn’t it?” Blossom realized.

“18:00. Guess I’m off then.” He hurryingly walked towards the door. “I’m going out for a bit, Granny.”

“Heading to a friends’ house?”

“…No.”  
………  
“Good evening, Doug!” Vishnal greeted as he walked to Kiel’s room, where he sat reading a book on his bed.

“I’m glad you came! Not too busy after all, huh?”

“M-My schedule just happened to clear up. That’s all.” Doug said as his face turned red. “Well, now what?”

“I wanted to start by asking you a few questions.”

“Questions?!” Is that what he’s after?

“Yeah. Trivial questions. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll share a bit about myself first.” Kiel suggested.

“Okay then. Start.”

“Let’s see… Oh! My dad was a Dragon Knight before he gave that title to Forte. She’s been taking care of me ever since, although I take care of all the cooking and cleaning. I like sweets, and so does Forte, but she doesn’t like to admit. Funny, huh? Our favorite is chocolate cake. It’s the perfect mix of two already great sweets, chocolate and cake! I read lots of books, so I know lots of stuff. People also tell me I’m quite proficient in magic, healing and attacking. I can use magic staffs and swords when I go into scary caves or dark forests. Right now I’m working on my sword skills, so Bado made me an enchanted sword that can make me a master in four months! Awesome, right?” He openly shared. 

“That was… quite a bit.” Doug said, astonished at his openness.

“So, um, can I can ask you few questions now? I want to know all about the people in Selphia. Like how old are you? Do you know how to forge? And what clan do you come from?”

“Uh… I’m fifteen and no, no one taught me yet. I’ve been lightly exposed to it, I guess.” He hesitantly answered.

“Oh, I see. I was expecting you were older than me. But you are the only dwarf I’ve met who doesn’t know how to forge.”

“You’ve met others?”

“Yeah. Travelers come in here all the time. I see all kinds of people every day.” He explained. “So, anyway, how do you like this town?”

“Oh, its okay I guess.” Doug mentally sighed, relieved Kiel didn’t notice he hadn’t answered the last question. Him learning Doug was from a Sechs tribe might set off an unfortunate chain of proceedings that could led to the truth. But something like that could happen at random, too. Like some kind of town event.

“Glad to hear that.” Vishnal spoke out. “As a butler of the castle, please let me help you however you can.”

“Really? Then can you tell me what you know about Ventuswill?”

“Lady Ventuwill? Why?”

“I just want to know.”

“Well, she’s very kind. I can cause an incident of grand scale in her presence, but she’ll never be mad at me!” Vishnal passionately declared. “She cares deeply for the prosperity of Selphia, and I will gladly help her in any way!!”

“Oh. R-Really?” That’s exactly the opposite of what the Sechs told me. “Has she ever left Selphia for a day or two, rather recently?”

“Um, no. I don’t even recall her ever leaving actually.”  
………  
Doug slumped on his bed, wary of the day’s events.

What do you mean Ventuswill never left? That can’t be true…

His mind boggled with confusing thoughts, perplexed at what Vishnal had said that day. 

“What the hell’s going on here? They can’t both be right…”  
……….  
Days past. Soon, an entire season had gone. Doug adapted to life at Selpia, but still not opening up completely to others. During that time, he tried his best to get any information in Ventuswill. The task itself was simple, but doing it without garnering too much attention was the hard part. Doug would often use being new to the town as cover, but some still found it suspicious that he didn’t have what seemed like basic knowledge for a resident of Norad. Some especially astute tourists, for example, and Forte found this strange but more than often did they just blow it off as paranoia.

The Sechs soldier sent to check on him, of which seemed to have Sechs soldier as his actual name, was most times unhappy with Doug’s meager info. Even when Doug had discovered major things, the soldier would activate the Fos Ring for maybe ten minutes at the very least, and drew delight watching him wreath in pain. Several times, the next day after he had visited, Doug had to pull his shirt collar higher to hide the blood and burns. Hiding the pain was even harder.

Of course, that didn’t mean he didn’t slightly enjoy himself with the residents of Selphia. Like on his birthday, which was the only bit about himself he shared with Blossom. She grew to like Doug like a grandson.  
………  
“Doug, today’s your birthday isn’t it?” Blossom brought at the store, early in the morning.

“Oh, um, yeah. I guess it is.” Doug hesitantly answered. He hoped Blossom wasn’t planning to do some party for him, as this was the first birthday he would spend without his family. Last years’ party was still clear in his mind, and it made him sad since it was now an irretrievable memory.

“Well then, why don’t you take the off today?”

“But I still have to organize the new shipment, and-“

“Come now Doug, it’s your birthday! Go out and enjoy yourself. I can handle the new shipment by myself.”

Doug heard her stubborn tone, and he knew he had lost this argument. “All right already, I’ll take the day off okay?”  
………  
He strolled slowly down the streets, unsure of what to do. It was only eight when Blossom had forced him out, meaning everyone was still inside.

“Sheesh, what am I going to do?” Doug kicked aside a few pebbles, and soon spotted Kiel in his doorstep.

“Forte, remember it’s at 19:00 in the restaurant.”

“Yes I know. Now close the door, you’re letting a chill in!”

“O-Oh, sorry!” Kiel quickly clicked the door shut.

“What’s at 19:00?” Doug asked.

“Huh-Ahh! D-Doug!” Kiel shouted, surprised at his sudden appearance. “How long were you there?”

“Long enough to know there’s something at the restaurant at 19:00. Are you guys planning something?” Doug eyed Kiel suspiciously.

“W-Well, um, y-you see…” 

“What is it?”

“It’s just…”

“Kiel! I’ve been looking for you!” Nancy took Kiel by the arm, surprising them both. “Jones needs you right away.”

“Okay!” Kiel said with a look of relieve. “See you later Doug!”

“Right…” He looked warily on as Nancy dragged Kiel to her shop. Doug was almost certain they were planning a party for him. Now he just has to decide whether to go with it or reprimand them for this attempt. “Ah, whatever. They can do what they want , I guess. Not that I’ll like it…”

………  
“Alright, Doug, here you are! Tempera Bowl, fresh from the pot.” Porcoline presented him with the bowl of steaming rice topped with fried tempera. “It smells so nice… I wonder if it’s properly cooked… I should taste it a little…”

Doug saw that sinister gleam in Porco’s eye and quickly took the bowl away. “Hey, I’m not paying for this if you eat it!”

“Oh, so sorry Doug.” Margerate pulled Porco to the side by his ear, intent on a good scolding. “Porco, how many time have I told you not to eat the customer’s food? Especially right in front of them!”

“But it looked so good…”

“No!” Margarate glanced at Doug, seeing the same detached look he has every day. Sometimes she just wishes she could help him with whatever’s bothering him, but she knew Doug would never let her. “Please, enjoy your meal.”

“H-Hey…” Doug nearly whispered.

“Huh? What?”

“Why… Why are you and everyone else so nice to me?”

“What?” She stood perplexed at this sudden question, while also noticing Porco had retreated to the kitchen.

“You’ve only known me a few weeks… You know nothing of my past, but you still treat me so nicely… How can you possibly give a complete stranger such kindness?!” Doug cracked, raising his voice. Realizing his outburst, he lowered his voice again to a near whisper. “Why… When I’ll just cause you trouble…”

Gotcha. “Why you ask? It’s actually pretty simple, really. It’s because…”  
………  
Leaning on the tower railroad, Doug slowly accessed what Margaret’s answer was.

“Why you ask? It’s pretty simple, really. It’s because… we can clearly see what kind of person you are. The amount of time you know someone doesn’t define how you should treat people. It’s that person’s heart that should decide that. And if I can’t see that person’s heart, I just try to pry it open by getting to know them. Of course, actions and reactions don’t tell you the entirety of what that person is. Only the person themselves can tell you that.”

“But I haven’t told you anything yet, so how can you be so sure of what kind of person I am?” Still perplexed, he asked.

“Because I can see your heart clearly, from the moment I saw you. I’m sure everyone else can too. And even if you do end up hurting someone, we’ll just forgive you. That’s just how the people of Selphia are.”

“They can see my heart? Impossible, I’ve been as distant as I possibly can, yet…” Doug stared off into the afternoon sky. It was 14:00, still five hours away from his supposed surprise party. Wondering what else to do, something peaked his curiosity in the corner of his eye. All of the customers in the restaurant were suddenly vacating the building, and he saw Maragrate apologetically bowing for the incontinence.

“This is turning into quite an eventful birthday, huh Arya?” He spoke softly to his sister, whom he recalled had always made such a big fuss over birthdays, especially his. 

“Hey, Nii-chan, what should we do today?” Arya excitedly asked his brother.

Doug turned away from the chopped word, seeing his sister’s bright red hair shine in the sunlight. “Well, we could go to the river. Where those red flowers are.”

“Oh yeah! Those were so pretty last year. But they always wither away so quickly… You’re lucky they’re in season during your birthday, brother!”

“Oh really? Well, we can go after I’m done, okay?”

“The blood crimson blossom only blooms during my birthday, huh? How fitting…” From where Doug could see, the last of the customers had left the restaurant. Deciding not to pay it any heed, at least for now, he descended the Observatory. “Maybe I can find some of those.”

As he walked towards the town gate, Doug noticed the streets were empty except for the usual tourists. Perhaps everyone was at the restaurant or something.

………  
18:40, in the evening, Doug lie on the bank of the river that guided him towards Selphia. He looked intently into the purple sky, the Sun falling in the horizon. The sound of the river caressed his mind, soothing him from today’s annoyances.   
Doug had indeed found the crimson blossoms his sister Arya had loved, but nearly all were wilted or dead. Only one was well and alive. Seeing the one survivor, he retreated from the site. It was all too reminiscent for him, of what happened just one season ago.

“One alone survives the carnage of hate. Arya, tell me, what’ll happen to that sole survivor? He’s lost everything, his only reason for living to avenge the one that caused the carnage. But what’s to happen after?”   
I know you can’t give me any answers, Arya, and you probably wouldn’t agree with what I’m doing. After all, you always hated the Sechs. But I have to do this. So, for now, I’ll put you and mom and dad in the back of my mind for now. I’ll see that your killer gets punished, and then, I’ll see you. With the crimson blossoms you loved.

“Hey, Doug!” A voice called, interrupting his thoughts. It ran closer, and Doug saw it was Kiel. “I finally found you!”

“What do you want?”

“You should come to the restaurant, right now!”

“Why?”

“Just, please, come!” Kiel swiftly seized Doug by the arm, pulling him towards Selphia. 

“H-Hey! That hurts! Let go, I’ll walk!” He released his grip, and allowed Doug to walk behind him.

So this is really gonna be a surprise party for me? Well, it’s not gonna be much of a surprise.

………  
19:00, Kiel held the door at the restaurant. He had rushed Doug to come, barely making the time space. “Come inside, Doug.”

On the other side of the door, Doug found it completely dark but Kiel urged him in yet. Stepping inside, he readied himself for a few people to come out and screamed ‘Happy Birthday’ at him. And, well, that’s exactly what happened.

“Happy Birthday, Doug!” The lights flashed on, revealing everyone inside, much to his surprise.

“E-Everyone’s here?!” This caught him of guard; He was only expecting Blossom and a few others. But the whole town?!

“Of course everyone’s here.” Blossom said. “They wanted to make sure your first birthday here was perfect.”

“So I came up with the idea of a surprise party! You were surprised, weren’t you?” Kiel obliviously said.

“O-Oh, yeah, I sure was.” Doug stood dumbfounded by it all, unsure of what to make of this.

“Come on, you should see your cake before Porco eats it all!” Kiel, aided by Vishnal, pulled him to the table where the most people were buzzing around. Doug saw a white cake with blue frosting was laid there, and he saw his name sprawled on the top.

“Wow, that’s an awesome cake.” He sincerely remarked. “It’s really for me?”

“Of course it is. Now let’s sing and then eat cake, everyone!” All at once, everyone begin sing Happy Birthday to him in different intervals, making him to laugh a bit. Doug liked this joyful atmosphere. Even more, he liked being surrounded by people that cared for him once more. He soon entered a self induced euphoria for the rest of the night, loosening up somewhat. They spent the remaining dark hours partying, talking, and just playing around.

It was all so fun. But there was one thing that prevented him from fully enjoying himself… A constant reminder that would never go away…

The Fos Ring locked on his neck.


	4. Fallen Sky: The One Who Awakened Memories

Nearly three years has now passed since Doug first arrived. Since then, he has loosened up considerably to the villagers. He is now close friends with Kiel and Vishnal, visiting his house regularly. 

Some days, Doug completely forgets his original reason for coming to Selphia. Living with Blossom has given him content, at least for now. And the strange thing is the Sechs have been leaving him alone. The last time they asked for a report was two weeks ago. Perhaps Ethelberd had deemed Ventuswill to be no longer a threat and intended to leave him here. In some ways, Doug has fine with this. He could just live peacefully in Selphia with Blossom and the others forever… but others times, he remembered in excruciating detail what got him here in the first place. His clan’s death still hung heavy on his heart, and his senses could still feel the pain of that night.

Doug conflicted with his feeling of wanting to simply move on and live in Selphia and getting revenge on Ventuswell for days. Until… the usual Sechs soldier came to check on him. This time, not for an update on his current standing for the mission, but to deliver news.   
………  
Behind the store counter, Doug stood petrified at what lie behind the window. It was the usual Sechs knight Ethelberd would send to retrieve his report, disguised as a tourist. He recognized him immediately once he saw his scowl, making him stick out amongst the others. Appearing suddenly after more than two weeks, Doug had a bad feeling about this.

“Hey, Granny. I’m stepping out for a bit, okay? There’s this errand I have to run for Kiel.”

“Very well, hurry along now.” Blossom warmly said with a soft smile.

“Thanks.” The soldier had disappeared from the window, but Doug knew where he was. Far into Selphia Plains, near the pond where there was always summer fish. The soldier had picked this place as it was a distance away from the town, but Doug could still slip out and return without raising anyone’s suspicions.

“About time you showed up.” The soldier hastily greeted.

“What do you want? If it’s Ventuswill, then I haven’t made any progress, okay?”

“No, I didn’t come for that. I came to give you some information.”

“Okay, then. Start talking.” Doug sullenly crossed his arms, hoping Blossom was holding out alright back at the shop.

“Firstly, I will cease making frequent report checks, opting instead to only a couple times per season.”

Some good news at least. Now I don’t have to worry about making a story that will please his royal highness.

“Secondly, we have recently received reports that a girl possessing a Rune Sphere will be coming to this area on an airship.” 

“A Rune Sphere? What’s that?” Slightly confused, Doug thought it sounded like a children’s fairy tale.

“A concentrated mass of runes created by Earthmates. You know who Earthmates are, right dwarf?”

“People who have a special connection to the Earth.”Doug quickly answered, a bit angered that the soldier thought him ignorant.

“Right. We’re sending a few soldiers to stowaway on their airship and steal the Rune Sphere. Lord Ethelberd has commanded that you participate in this mission.”

“Why me? I already have my mission, to spy on Ventuswill. Don’t give me anymore objectives than I need.” He’s treating me like some certified Sechs soldier. I’m not even an official spy, and he expects me to just do whatever that crazy emperor tells me to do?  
“The decision has already been made. You are to sneak aboard the deliverer’s airship and steal the Rune Spheres in the name of Emperor Ethelberd.”

“Hey, I’m not going to become a thief just cause Ethelberd said so!” At this point, Doug was becoming very agitated at the soldier’s persistence. “Get it into your thick skull that I’m not going on that mission.”

“All your time here sure hasn’t changed your attitude, huh dwarf? I should’ve known I’d have to use my usual methods on you.” From his back pocket, he grabbed an all too familiar bracelet. “Last time you withstood level 5 for 45 minutes before I got you to talk, right? That means you’ve gotten used to it. Level 6 probably won’t faze you much either.”

“What are you getting at…?” Slowly, terror swelled up in Doug’s body as he realized what the soldier was saying. He clearly remembered the event the soldier was referring to, when Granny had said Ventuswill always ate a certain kind of herb. Doug had refrained from reporting it, but was eventually forced out by the Fos Ring.

I only held out that long last time because that info included Granny Blossom! It was mostly through dumb luck that I didn’t fall into a coma, and anything higher may seriously give me noticeable wounds.

“If you don’t go on that mission, I’ll set your Fos Ring on Level 7. And I’ll tell you now; Level 7 is when lasting… injuries can occur.” He scowled from a wide smirk.

“W-What?! You want to kill me that badly?!” Doug could sense his situation getting worse with each second. Running wasn’t an option; He could activate the collar anywhere he was. But going on a thieving mission didn’t look any better. What could he do to get out of here?

“No, I’m not going to kill you. My commander would have my head if I did. But instead…”

“What?”

“Your Fos Ring.”

“M-My Fos Ring?” The mention of their shock collar made Doug uneasy, and he hoped that it wasn’t anything bad. “What about it?”

“I’ll attach a new component to it.”

“What? Why?!”

“Uh, I’m so tired of your whining, dwarf. It’ll be so much easier to things this way.” The soldier took a white bracelet from beneath his chain mail sleeve, prompting Doug into alertness. He pressed the blue jewel in the center, causing it to glow an ethereal light.

“What are you-“Suddenly, Doug’s knees buckled causing him to collapse to his legs. His arms lamely drooped to the ground with his head following, tilted all the way that his chin is now touching his chest.

I can’t move…!

All feeling from his body vanished, leaving him kneeling on the ground like a fallen puppet with no strings. From his blankening eyes, he saw a hand reach down to the lining of his chin to roughly pull his head from his chest. Of course, Doug couldn’t actually tell if it hurt or not, but he knew there’d be a new ache in a few hours.

“Can’t move a muscle, can you dwarf?” The soldier said from a wide smirk. The remark made Doug burn on the inside, but the flame that was his sense of feeling was fading frighteningly fast. “I have another appointment, so I’ll get this over with.”

Doug wanted to retort to his comment, but his mouth wouldn’t move. The soldier removed one of his gloved hands from Doug’s chin, grabbing two silver rounded plates from his pocket. He quickly thought that that was most likely for his Fos Ring, but he didn’t have much time to linger on it as the soldier released his other hand, allowing Doug’s head to drop.

Slowly now, his eyes closed, hearing the faint sound of a click. But Doug couldn’t focus on that now. All he could think about was the fading feeling of consciousness … and resurgence of buried memories… 

………  
“… Arya… don’t get lost… where are you…?” Doug mumbled quietly in his trance-like sleep, illuminated by the bright yellow light of the Sun. “…Uh…?”

He groggily sat up, seeing it was now late afternoon. “Oh, right. My Fos Ring.” His hand reached to feel the silver metal, and found a new piece intergrated into the collar. It must have of been that metal plate he had on him, but he couldn’t make certain of it. What he did know was that it would be even harder to hide it under his shirt. “Uh, forget about that, I have to get back to the shop. It must have been a couple hours since I left. But I swear I’m gonna pound that jerk to an inch of his life next time I see him!”

Starting on his way back, Doug ran at an even pace through Selphia. Soon the gates descended upon him, entering the main plaza. He made a direct path to Sincerity General Store, finding no customers but Blossom.  
“Hey, I’m really sorry about stepping out for so long.” Doug stepped in, ready for a sound scolding but instead saw Blossom with an unfamiliar girl. She was probably around his age, and had hair as long as Forte’s.

Noticing Doug, the girl turned to see him. “Oh, hello. Do you live here?” Her eyes were soft, kind, with a hidden hue of confusion. Her features fragile, yet strong in a sense. She looked so familiar, so soothing… almost…The spitting image of Arya.  
That face, those eyes, even the air about her, she’s exactly like Arya! But at the same time, she feels more ethereal. Like she’s hiding a surging power…

“Y-Yeah. Who are you?” How can this be?!

“My name is Frey. I sort of dropped into Selphia today. Nice to meet you.”

“Y-Yeah. I’m Doug. I work here on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Nice to meet you.” Doug flashed a smile at the new arrival, wanting to make her feel welcomed but at the same time largely frightened.

“…” Doug let his smile fall for a minute, looking closely at Frey. He said someone was delivering the Rune Spheres to Selphia today. Could it be her? If she is, it doesn’t seem like she has them on her. But why her? Why did they pick someone with her face?!  
Big brother, come home safely. I’ll always be with you… into the shining dawn… into the eclipsing dusk… I’ll be right here…

“Arya?!” Doug whispered, surprised. Arya’s voice had slipped into his mind. A fragmented memory? A shard of regret?

“Ar…ya? Who’s that, Doug?” Frey questioned.

“Huh? O-Oh, no one. Just the name of a tourist who came in yesterday.” Hearing her say Arya’s name is even more nostalgic.

“I see. It’s a pretty name. That comes from the name of a blood-red flower, right?”

“R-Really? Wait a minute, I thought you had amnesia! How do you know something like that?” Doug would be furious if she just said that on a whim.

“Um, well, that just popped into my mind. The blood-red flower, which blooms only for a few days in late Autumn…”

It’s really beautiful, don’t you think big Brother? You’re so lucky… it blooms on your… birthday… so lucky…

That voice again! Is Frey causing that?!

“Well, I think I’ve interrupted the two of you enough. I’ll let you return to the shop.” Frey waved a goodbye, turning towards the door.

“Come back anytime. You are always welcome as our customer and friend.” Blossom said caringly.

“…” Arya… This has to be a coincidence, right?  
………  
For the next week, Doug simply looked from afar at Frey as she settled into Selphia. She would be busy with her farm work all morning, as she had told him once. Frey became a frequent shopper at the general store, often for turnip and potatoes seeds, and a quick friend to everyone at town.

But Doug couldn’t help but feel uneased around her. It was as if Arya had come back to life. Another remainder to him of what had happened. Three years ago, during the earth’s renewal of Spring, everything was dyed crimson. Everything fell apart. When things had finally begun to sew itself together, something had to come and tear it apart again.  
………  
“Hey, lucky for you we’re having a 10% off sale today.” Doug informed Frey at the counter.

“Oh, good. I’m running a bit low on gold right now and the last harvest only got me 2000 g. That’s enough to plant another field, but if I don’t find another source of money other than crops, I’ll be in trouble. Especially after Jones took almost half of my money after I fainted in Yokmir Forest.” Frey lamented her troubles to Doug, tired after the morning’s work.

“I see, so Jones landed a big bill on you. He charges a lot, but he is good at what he does.” He dropped below the counter and grabbed ten turnips seeds, Frey’s order. ”Why were you in Yokmir Forest?”

“Well, that’s sort of hard to explain.” Frey spoke as she calculated the cost of the seeds. “When I was looking around outside the castle, I saw these really pretty butterflies.”

“Butterflies?”

“Yeah, they were all sorts of colors and they lead me to Yokmir Forest.” She spoke slowly, remembering their entrancing appearance. “Unfortunately, the monsters inside were a bit too strong for me. I got pushed into a corner after a barrier was placed on the path forward. Three archers hit me all at once, so I didn’t have much time to react before they got me.”

“Then you should stay away from that forest until you’ve gotten stronger, or at least bring Forte. Everyone would be worried sick you got really hurt out there.” 

“Everyone? Would that happen to include you by any chance?”

Doug’s cheeks flared up with bright red, causing him to turn away. “H-Huh?! Oh, shut up! Like I’d care!”

“Aw, really Doug? You can be truthful with me.”

“I am being truthful! Ugh, just pay for the seeds already.” He said, flustered.

“Right, okay I’ll shut up. Here’s the money, and I’m off to planting now!” A large grin sprouted across Frey’s face as her turned to the door, waving to Doug.

Bye Big Brother. I’m off to the garden now!

Arya… Why can’t I just push you to the corner of my mind now? It was so easy these past three years; I swore I wouldn’t think of it until I could see you again. Is it because of Frey?

Dumbfounded, Doug stared solemnly at the window, the store now empty. But only 10 minutes would pass before another customer would appear. One, not entirely welcomed by the current shop watcher.

“What the hell are you doing here, bastard?!” He glared in anger, the prospect of what might happen if Blossom walked in terrifying him. 

“I’m here to give you your next objective.” The Sechs Soldier’s eyes told that he wouldn’t leave with a ‘no’, and he was prepared to stay as long as it took. “Since you decided not to go on the mission to sneak onto the airship, you will now look for the Rune Spheres that have been scattered through Selphia.”

“That means the mission was a huge failure, doesn’t it? Ha! I see why you needed me to come along now. Your men are way too incompetent to handle such a big job on their own.”

“… Yes, this one time I will admit you are right. Lord Ethelberd had truly expected to go along with his orders, so when you declined while all the other top operatives were off on other missions, we had to send two buffoons unfit for the job.” The soldier admitted sourly.

“Well aren’t you being rather open today? But I got to say, purposely sending two idiots on an important mission like this? That’s a stupid move even for you Empire goons.”

“Don’t you worry about what we’re doing. We already executed those two clowns on grounds of failure of a crucial mission.” He coldly stated.

“I see you’re still as callous as ever, though.” Doug did a quick scan through the window, checking to see if anyone would enter. He estimated no more than 5 minutes until Blossom returned from her morning tea with Volcanon, so he needed to get the soldier out quick. Although even he wouldn’t completely blow Doug’s cover, he could still make things rough for him in other ways. “But I’ll accept the second objective. It’s not like I have much choice in the matter, anyways. Even I know when I’m backed into the corner, and his almighty Majesty won’t let me walk away from an objective two times.”

“You’re actually pretty smart when you’re pushed against the wall like this.” The soldier remarked with a wide smirk, enjoying the new glimmer of hatred in Doug’s eyes. “There are four in total. They were scattered from the skies not far from Selphia. One has been confirmed in Yokmir Forest, but our other men are unable to get close to it without arousing the Native Dragon’s awareness.”

“That’s all I’m getting? You’re only confirming one area?”

“Deal with it, dwarf. Unless of course you’d like to feel the Fos Ring on Level 9, right now.” He shot another commanding glare to Doug.

“L-Level 9?! N-No, not here…” Much to the soldier’s disappointment, the glimmer in Doug’s eyes gave way to fear and new emotion of worry.

“Very well then. I’ll check again on Summer 10, so work hard dwarf.” He gave one final glare before leaving, disappearing into the crowd as he went. Doug was once again alone in the shop.

Great, now I’ll have to make a trip to Yokmir Forest tomorrow. Of course, I do have until Summer 10 until he actually comes back. But there’s really no reason I should just sit on it either. 

“Frey said she got beat up pretty badly when she went to Yokmir Forest before. I can’t bring anyone with me like she probably will, so I’ll have to use other methods to ensure I don’t wind up dead out there.” He pondered over his options, thinking of each one carefully. “Oh, I can use that Fireball tome Kiel gave me! I’m not all that great at using magic, but it should be sufficient to take out any monsters that get in my way.”

Today’s Tuesday, so my next free day is Thursday. That’ll give me enough time to get ready.  
………  
A soft breeze blew though Yokmir Forest as Doug ventured forward. At 14:00, the sun was high and shined down on the trees. It had been three hours since Doug had set off, but since then he had seen many monsters, including the archers Frey had mentioned. However, they were no match for his own Defender sword much to his surprise. He soon realized that he had forgotten that Frey was not very adept at combat as she had only been honing it for the past week. So in effect, bringing his Fireball Tome was unnecessary as his sword was more than enough to fell his enemies. Bringing a second even more unnecessary. Maybe he should just give it away.

Doug walked further and further into the depths of Yokmir Forest. He soon stopped to rest at a stream after dispersing of the Gate in the area. The clear water felt cool against his feet as he waded in. Riverbed sand moved between his toes, reminding of his trip to Selphia. Three years ago, he set out on his path of revenge. He wonders faintly as to what has changed since then. 

The young dwarf continues on half an hour later, and comes across sounds of a battle. Some ways to his front, he could hear the noise of a sword being repelled, along with the impact of a strong kick. Even from back here, Doug can tell that one side is being quickly overpowered by the other and runs forward the noise.

What could possibly be fighting so intensely all the way out here?!

He ran faster towards the sound, but soon the source dissipated. The unseen battle had already ended as quickly as it began. The sight came into view, and before him was Frey and Forte over an unconscious girl.  
“Forte, what should I do about this girl?”Frey asked, clearly confused, to Forte.

“I’m not entirely sure. First of all, how did this girl transform from a butterfly monster to a human? Monsters turning into humans, the concept is unfathomable!” She thought intently, and tried to clear her mind, but it proved difficult with all the nonsensical events right in front of her. “When I agreed to escort you through Yokmir Forest, I never thought something as crazy as this would happen!”

“Yeah, me neither. Could it be she was the one who was calling to me…?” She whispered to herself.

“Oough…” The unconscious girl moaned.

“H-Hey! Are you okay?!”

“Huh? You have… a funny face.” The girl remarked, giggling, before falling asleep again.

“What?”

All the while, Doug stood back a distance, listening to their conversation. Maybe now’s a good time to drop in. I shouldn’t act too suspicious, especially since Forte’s here. Frey may not think much of me being here, but someone like her could pick up on the little things.

“What’s wrong?” Doug innocently asked while entering into the two’s views.

“Doug?!” Frey nearly cried in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I would like to know as well. Why are you wondering in such a dangerous place by yourself?” Fortes questioned, but with worry instead of suspicion much to his surprise.

“Just walking by after helping Granny prepare the shop, you know? But forget me…” Doug walked up to the unconscious hair, who he now noticed had light green hair and looked rather young. She had no exterior form of injury to show of. In fact, it looked more like she was just taking a nap. “Who’s this?”

“We have no idea. Should we take her back to the village?”

“Yeah, that’s probably the best idea. She’d be killed for sure if we just left her like this.” Doug agreed, all the while scanning the area which seemed to burst at the seams with runes.

“That’s fine with me. I’d be beside myself if I allowed such a young and defenseless girl to die out here anyway.” Forte also decided. “ I’ll carry her. You two clear a path through Yokmir Forest for me.” She carefully mounted the green haired girl on her back, effectively leaving her unable to properly wield her sword.

“Okay. Frey, leave the frontlines to me. This is man’s work, you know? Protecting the helpless girl and all.” Doug bravely stated, holding a strong front.

“Hey, I can fight too! Maybe not on your level, but I can help too!” Frey fiercely interjected.

“Right, right. I was just joking, okay? Well, we should be going. The sun’s going to set within the hour, so we should hurry.”

Look at all the flowers, big brother. Aren’t they pretty?

“Arya?!” Her familiar voice reverberated loudly in his head, sending his mind into a spiral of confusion. Where the hell is this coming from?!

“Huh? What about that tourist, Doug?” Frey asked unknowingly.

“Tourist?” Oh, right. Frey thinks Arya is a tourist I met today. “Ugh, nothing. Just thought I saw her here. But it’s just a tree, so let’s get going.”

“That’s enough fooling around, you two.” Forte shouted, already out of the floriated room. “Remember, dusk sets in the hour. We must return to Selphia before then.”

“Right!” The two said together.

The trio started their way out of the forest, going as fast a pace as they could. Forte stayed behind Doug, while Frey kept close to the dragon knight. Although many of the gates had been dispersed by their entering of the area, small pockets of monsters still remained.

“Frey, leave the archers to me! I’ll redirect their fire, while you get rid of the close-range Orcs!” Doug ordered to the less experienced combatant. He quickly sprinted ahead, with his sword shifted to his side. The archer sent several arrows at him, but Doug’s stronger shield held up to the flimsy projectiles. He closed in and swiftly sent the Archer to the Forest of Beginnings with just one slash. Glancing behind him, he saw Frey struggling with two Orcs, and contemplated running behind to help her. However, she too dispatched her assailants giving Doug a moment of relieve.

“Good job, you two. We’re almost out of the forest. Just a little ways out and we’ll be Selphia Plains. Once there, we’ll be able to run straight to the castle.” Forte said from the rear.

They managed to travel out to the main entrance of Yokmir Forest without anymore interference, just before dusk fell. The plains became dyed in orange and pink as the Sun fell, creating a very scenic view. Only a few nonaggressive Woolies greeted them on the grass laden with the final lights of the day.

“All right, we made it out!” Frey cheered happily to the others. “And just in time to see the sunset, too.”

“Yes, it can be quite beautiful this time of day.” Forte added.

“Ha ha, right. The sunset can be really pretty.”

The eternal dusk that sets perpetual… The last light of the day hangs heavy on all. The one you have yet to escape from. The one who stole the Dusk’s Hope from you, will you raise blade, white hot with hatred, to retrieve your lost time? Or will you stay still, the same as the three years gone, and hang forever trapped in that night tinted crimson?

I want to see your answer, Big Brother. 

Very soon.


	5. Everlasting Gleam: Butterfly of Euphoria

Doug’s head throbbed and ached as he entered Selphia with Frey and Forte. The sun had fully set by then, leaving the town in a blanket of darkness. It was quiet throughout the streets, with only the sounds of the insects to welcome them.

“I’ll take her to the clinic. You two head on home and get some rest.” Forte shifted the girl’s weight on her back, while eyeing the empty area of people.

“No, I’ll go with you. I want to make sure she’s okay.” Frey insisted. “And besides, it’s only 22:00! I can stay up another half hour and be able to tend to the crops in the morning.”

“W-Well, okay. You can come if you go straight to bed. What about you Doug? Are you coming along?”

“I think I’ll just head home. But tell me how she’s doing in the morning, okay?” Doug tried to speak normally despite the immense pain he surmised was caused by the Fos Ring. “Well, good night then. Hope she gets better!”

“Good night, Doug!” Frey called out to him as he disappeared. 

D-Damn… This must be because that jerk made the collar do something to knock me out earlier. Jeez, this hurts like hell… I have to at least get back to the store.  
………  
The store was empty, having closed hours ago. Doug felt bad in leaving the store all day, even if it wasn’t his turn to work counter. He crept quietly upstairs with his head in sheer agony. Blossom was in her bed, sleeping silently to Doug’s delight as he entered his room. He collapsed immediately to his own bed, grabbing his head and wreathing in pain. Instinctively, Doug pulled his shirt collar down and saw that the Fos Ring’s largest jewel had turned deep purple. He must’ve missed it since he hadn’t bothered to check what the soldier had done.

Lying in the darkness, Doug waited for the pain to dissipate. Despite the intensity, it felt similar to the after affects of the Fos Ring’s shocking. He deduced this pain would fade away soon like every time before.  
This trip to Yokmir Forest bore no fruit towards his secondary objective. While he found an area filled with runes, there was nothing that seemed like a Rune Sphere. However, Doug didn’t exactly know how a Rune Sphere looked, so he couldn’t be sure if he simply overlooked it. Another trip to the forest wouldn’t be a viable option at this point, if he were to not arouse the suspicions of others.

I’ll have to go next week or something, I guess. After the ‘monster turning into a human’ thing blows over, I’ll comb through Yokmir Forest again.  
………  
“Hey, good morning Frey. You doing okay?” Doug casually asked in the shop the next morning. “How’s the girl?”

“She hasn’t woken up yet, but Jones says she’ll be all right. Just a few days rest and she’ll be fine.” Frey spoke as she picked out her purchase of seeds. “Anyway, the Fishing Festival is coming soon. Are you gonna participate?”

“Ah, no, I don’t think so. Fishing is just so boring, you know? Just sitting there in the sun, nothing to do but hope a fish takes your bait. That sounds so excruciating!” 

“Don’t be such a little kid, Doug! Fishing can be fun you know. Anyway, I have to run back to the farm and drop some crops into the shipping bin before Vishnal comes picks it up. I want to see you at least try to compete in the festival, all right Doug?” She shouted to Doug, already halfway out the door.”

“No promises!” He shouted back to her, though she had already left. 

Every year, during the fishing competition Doug would simply throw his line in and take a nap. Several times, he would awake to find his rod gone or rarely catch it just in time to actually put his name on the board. Other times he would wonder off in Selphia Plains and disappear until announcement time. The one good thing about this is that Granny always closed the shop early, like any other festival. 

But this year, Doug had another objective to see to. Yokmir Forest had been a bust in his search for Rune Spheres. Although he couldn’t return to verify that, seeing Ventuswill had ordered that that area be put under surveillance for the next season or so in light of the monster girl event. The only option he had left was to investigate other potential areas. One such area would be the Water Ruins, in the far east side of the plains. 

Lately there had been rumors about an audible screaming that could be heard at night. Doug had heard this ghastly screaming as well, at least once. People say that it comes from the old ruins, while others say it was a ghost. The connection between the Rune Spheres and the late night screams is dubious at best, but he had nothing else to go on. It also seemed Frey had no idea of these rumors, at least for the moment, so he could go there without worry that she might hijack this trip.

“Well, whatever happens tomorrow, I better find something this time.”  
………  
“And that concludes an explanation of the rules. We will meet back here between 17 and 18 hours. Everyone, you are dismissed!” Volcanon shouted with great vigor.

Doug spotted Frey already heading towards a fishing area, as did everyone else. The plaza was soon vacated of people. Seeing his chance to slip out, he exited Selphia and made his way to the Water Ruins.

Halfway through his trek, Doug remembered something important; a Winter storm had dropped huge tree trunks in the area leading to the Water Temple area. It had been affecting on foot commerce and was the reason why tourism inflow was restricted to just airship goers. He pondered at what to now, seeing that area was the only way to the ruins. Could he take an airship? Perhaps take a flight to the next town and jump off when they were over the Water Ruins. With that Sonic Wind tome that Kiel lent him and a bit of luck, he may be able to pull this off!

As he turned around to Selphia, grinning in sheer delight of his plan, one other thing struck him. How would he get back?

On further inspection of his plan, Doug realized this would be more or less be a one-way trip. Even if he somehow survived the landing, the fact still remained that the area was blocked. And the last thing he wanted was to worry Granny with his sudden disappearance. 

This left Doug with no other option than to wander Selphia Plains, also deciding to ask Volcanon if he could clear the debris the following day. It was now noon, seven hours until the results announcement. As he approached the city walls, he heard almost no sound despite it being a festival. One of the good things about the Fishing Festival was that it was one of the only competitions where the town would actually get quieter due to everyone trying not to scare the fish. While it was relaxing, he did admit it would make things less exciting.

Getting closer to town, Doug decided to stop in and get something to eat at home. As he entered Selphia, he noticed Frey talking to a green haired girl near Carnations, along with Illuminata who was tending to flowers near the door of her door. He soon recognized the girl as the one they found in Yokmir Forest.

She’s up and running it would seem. I guess now’s a good time as any to introduce myself.

Doug walked forward, trying the best he could to put on a mask of casualty. “Hey! Looks like you’re doing better.”

“Oh, Doug! Good timing. This is the girl from Yokmir Forest. Jones said she was good to go this morning.” Frey, somewhat confused, explained to the dwarf.

“Well nice to meet you. What’s your name?”

“My name’s Amber. You’re one of the people who helped me in that forest, right? I recognize that red hair. Thank you very much!” She exclaimed elatedly, while simultaneously sprouting yellow butterfly wings from her back. “It was a nice thing to do!”

“W-What the hell?! You have wings?!” Doug yelling in confusion. 

“Well, yeah. You don’t?” Amber asked in an oblivious tone.

“Of course I don’t!” He turned to Frey in search of answers. “F-Frey, explain this!”

“I-It would seem she has retained some of her monster characteristics. I guess you didn’t see her monster form, but it looked a grown-up version of her with butterfly features. Jones didn’t really make a comment on it, so I suppose it’s not really harmful.” She reeled back from Doug. “But on another topic, it would seem she has amnesia like me. She didn’t know she was in Yokmir Forest, or what she was doing there.”

“Really? Oh, too bad…” I was hoping to ask her a few questions on the Rune Spheres, but that’ll have to wait for later. “So where is she going to live now? Is she moving in with Illuminata?”

“Excellent deduction, my suspicious friend! Indeed, she will be residing with me under the same terms as you and Blossom!” Illuminata sprang up from her flowerbed she was attending to, surprising Doug.

“I see. That’s good then.” Doug understood what she meant, but jumped a little when Illuminata called him a ‘suspicious friend’, though he quickly brushed it off as Illuminata just being herself. “Well, work hard and I hope Sephia treats you well. I’m heading back to Selphia Plains. Maybe even catch a fish. See you at announcements, Frey.”

“Later Doug!” Frey said to Doug.

Although he had planned to get lunch, he decided instead to just disappear outside town like he usually does. Amber seems like a nice person, albeit a bit ditzy. Doug felt like they could earnestly get along. As long as his façade holds together, of course. He needed no reminder he lived here under a mask of lies and secret hatred. While it pained him to constantly fool suck nice people, he knew where his priories had to be. He would think about life later.  
………  
“Wow, Volcanon really did clear it out!” Doug marveled at the site of a cleared field the next day. On his way to ask Volcanon about the blocked field, he ran into Vishnal who informed him that he already cleared it on orders from Ventsuwill. “This will make things easy. Now I can go to the Water Ruins.”

Doug began his walk to his destination, all the over on the far east of Selphia Plains. He reminisced about yesterday at the results announcements, when Frey had been declared as the winner with a massive nine fish lead over second place. Everyone was shocked that a newcomer had won in their first year but that only made them cheer even louder. A little away from the commotion, Doug heard a low moan coming from absolutely nowhere. It was the same voice as the one he heard at night, he was sure. But, from his view, he also saw something else. The Sechs soldier that checked on him was weeks early.

His face was drawn into a frown, and he motioned Doug to Keeno Pond. Seeing no choice, he followed in pursuit.

“I thought you said you weren’t coming until next season.” Doug quickly scowled at him, unsettled by the sudden visit. “What are you doing here?”

“Pipe down, dwarf. I’m here to give you more info on the Rune Spheres so be grateful.”

“Whatever. Just hurry up so I can go back already.” His head turned towards the joyful laughter in Selphia.

“Growing a bit too attached, don’t you think? This may be an undercover mission, but remember you are a Sechs citizen and spy. You’ll have to leave eventually.”

“Just shut up!” He was reviled by that thought, no matter how true it may have been. 

“Suit yourself. Anyway, we’ve discerned the identity of the one who was delivering the Rune Spheres.” He held up a picture from his bag and pushed it into Doug’s face. “Have you seen this girl?”  
Doug stared into the picture with dazed eyes. It was Frey, no doubt about it. His mind began connecting dots about Frey, her memory loss, and the Rune Spheres. She must have been pushed out of the airship when those idiot soldiers attacked, and lost her memory upon impact. Frey, the girl with Arya’s face, was his enemy.

“She may attempt to collect the Rune Spheres as well. Have you seen her in Selphia or the surrounding area?” 

Damn, what should I do?! Should I report her in? No, they may raid Selphia if they find out she’s there…

Doug straightened his face as best he could to hide his shock, and faced the soldier. “No. I’ve never seen her.”

“Is that so? Maybe she just died, then. She did fall pretty high up there.” His mind wandered for a bit before resuming his conversation. “Continue your search for the Runes Spheres. That’s all.”

“Frey… Are you… really my enemy?” As long as she doesn’t remember, we’ll never come to conflict, right? 

Or, maybe I’m just being naïve.

He soon came upon the Water Ruins in its deathly state, and was welcomed by two Goblins. As with Yokmir Forest’s enemies, he dispatched them quickly enough. Doug entered cautiously, and was surprised to see Frey there as well. She was hunched over a stone tablet, trying to make sense of it he surmised, all the while oblivious to a Goblin lurching over her shoulder.

“You idiot! Move!” Doug jumped towards Frey, catching her attention, while raising his sword to strike. The Goblin dispersed into light, alleviating the two of its’ present danger. “Hey! Spacing out like that will get you killed!” He looked to her eyes, but remembering that picture the soldier had, he looked towards the ground instead.

“S-Sorry. I guess I just didn’t notice.”

“That’s why I get so nervous around you! Jeez. Here take this, it may be helpful.” He handed her his extra Fireball tome, which hadn’t been used for quite a bit.

“Magic?”

“Yeah. Magic’s a bit different from Rune Abilities, but I think it’s fundamentally the same. Kiel gave me that a while back, but you can have it if it’ll keep you from getting killed.” Should I… really be helping her? “There are some enemies that are only vulnerable to magic, while others are brick walls no matter what! Just keep that in mind, okay?”

“Right. Say, Doug, why are avoiding looking at me in the eye?” Frey noticed his nervous expression and downward eyes, which she found to be strange. “Is something the matter?”

“N-no. Not particularly. Anyway, I bet you’re wondering why I’m here”. He said, changing the subject to divert her attention. “Well, that’s none of your business!” I… I need to make sure… “Um, uh… H-hey, are… are you familiar with the Rune Sphere?” For the first time in three years, Doug briefly took his mask of smiles and cheerfulness off to make certain of one thing.

“Rune Spheres?... Can’t say I have.” Her face came over in confusion, lending to Doug’s slight relief.

“Oh.” Though he thought he would be delighted to know Frey wasn’t faking or anything of the sort, his face instead fell a little in sadness. “I guess… you really did lose your memory… I should have known.”

“Uh, what’s this about?”

“I’m just looking for it.” Doug said, putting his mask on once again. “Nothing for you to be worried about. Anyway, I better get going.”

He started towards the door, settling on clearing his head first before looking again. “Oh, one more thing before I go…”

“Yeah, Doug?”

“… You’d better not be committed to that fool.”  
………  
18:00 later that day, Doug soaked in Lin Fai’s bath house to help him calm down. Now not only was Frey the mirror image of his dead sister, she was also his own enemy by way of the Sechs Empire. Like it or not, she was going to remember her past eventually.  
Things sure are taking a turn for the worst…

Steam arose around him, soothing him somewhat. As usual, he made sure no one was there at the moment, owing to the Fos Ring on his neck. He couldn’t take it off, likewise while he took a bath, and the exotic design was sure to cause a mess. Even more so as he always hid it beneath his shirt collar, making its sudden appearance on him a bigger shock. 

“Damn it, Arya, what should I do? I’ll eventually have to fight her for the Rune Spheres when she regains her memories, not to mention that when she does my secret will be out. I guess… having this last forever was just an idiotic dream, huh?” He sank to his neck in the warm bath water. While the soothing bath salts invigorated his body, it did nothing for his conflicted mind.

“~Hm, hm, hm, bath time, bath time! Gonna soak the night away!~” A young girls’ voice suddenly filled the boy’s bath room as the sliding doors opened. Obliviously, she tranced in while happily singing a children’s rhyme.

“G-Gaahh!” Doug sprang up in surprise at the female intruder, then remembered he was naked and exposing his Fos Ring, dunked even further down the water. “A-Amber! What are you doing here?!”

“Huh? I’m taking a bath, silly. Illuminata told me the Bell Hotel’s baths are the best! So I wanted to try them out.”

“You idiot, this is the guy’s bath! The girls’ is next door.” He talked to her with his back turned, hoping his collar was well hidden. “Amber, p-please leave! Go to the girl’s bath!”

“Um… Okay…” Amber, a bit disheartened, left through the doors behind her.

Doug could hear Amber submerging herself in the water, along with tiny sobs that she tried to somewhat conceal.

Oh, crap. Did I make her cry? She did just move in, and who knows how long she was in Yokmir Forest. Maybe I want a bit too far…

“H-Hey, Amber?” 

“*sniffle* Y-Yeah?” He was glad she answered; Perhaps he can make things right after all.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you. I just had a rough day, that’s all. I hope you aren’t too mad at me.”

“No, I’m not mad. I’m sorry I walked in on you. Can you forgive me?” She asked through the bath walls; thankfully, though, Doug could hear her just fine.

“Of course! As long as you can forgive me, too.”

“Okay, I forgive you too!” She said, to Doug’s relief, in her usual chipper voice.

“Well, to make for this little incident, how about I treat you to some ice cream and fruit juice at Porco’s?” Doug softly offered to the newcomer. 

“Ice cream and fruit juice?! Oh my gosh, that sounds great! Yeah, I’ll go!” Amber splashed up and down in the bath water in excitement like a little kid.

“Let’s just finish up here first. Then we’ll head out.”  
………  
“Is it good, Amber?”

“Yeah, it’s delicious!” She took another huge lick of her chocolate ice cream, then sipped fervently at her juice. 

“I know, right? When I first came here three years ago, I was surprised at how good it is, too. Although, he does have a tendency to eat the customer’s food when Margaret isn’t looking.” Doug lightly jested, enjoying sharing a snack with Amber. She had the most innocent look any child could possibly have, along with an incredibly jovial aura. Somehow, just being around her made Doug feel better.

“Wait, you’ve only been here for three years?”

“Hey, you’ve barely been here a week.” He again joked. “But, yeah. I came here three years ago and move in with Granny Blossom. So I didn’t grow up here like Kiel.”

“I see. Where did you come from?”

“W-Where I came from? Well… It’s a secret! I may tell you later.” Doug was unsurprised that he had to resort to lying to keep his secret intact, but it didn’t make lying to such a nice girl any easier. 

“Ahh, you can tell me!”

“Uh uh. If I told you, it wouldn’t be a secret anymore.”

“I guess so…” Slightly disappointed, she resumed taking another sip of her juice. 

After a spell of silence, Doug chimed in with a question. “Mind if I ask where you came from?”

Amber eyes widened in astonishment at her question being turned around on her. She dropped her glass to her lap, and moved her gaze to her side. “I don’t know. I have no idea of where I came from, or what I did before coming to the forest.”

“O-Oh, that’s right. Frey told me you had amnesia. That was insensitive of me, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I won’t let it get me down too much. I have Ellie, and Frey.” Though she spoke with a smile, Doug knew it was false. It looked exactly like the one he had on every day.

Doug knew he couldn’t leave it at this. He thought of ways to cheer up, from buying her more juice to taking her somewhere special. But where could he take her?

I could…

“Ah!” Doug shot up from his realization. “Hey, Amber, I want to take you somewhere I know you’ll love. Follow me.” Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed her hand and dashed out the door. “Money’s on the table, Porco!”  
Night welcomed the sprinting two out the restaurant. Doug guided Amber out of town, into the plains, and finally to a river on the far east side of Selphia. Silhouettes of trees overhead shrouded the ground as they ran further and further in.  
Amber giggled and laughed the whole way there, fantasizing the two were star-crossed lovers who were running away from their parents’ loyal guards. They’d run and run, beneath the moon’s gentle light, until they reached a river that stretched across the horizon. Her love would have a boat on the shore, and they’d ride away together to a new life.

How great it would be if things really did play out like a romance novel.

“So…Sorry for dragging you here, Amber. But I…” Doug panted heavily for their run across the forest, caused entirely by his excitement. “I really wanted to show you this place. I go here when I’m feeling down, or homesick. And it would seem to me you’re both of those things.”

“This place is-!” They were on the edge of a river, whose shore was covered to the brim in vibrantly colored flowers. Red, purple, blue, all sorts of hues surrounded the cyan water that reflected the crescent moon above them. But the flowers weren’t what made Amber stop and stare; it was the vivacious stars that hung like dozens of fireflies in the dark sky. “It’s so pretty!” 

“Right? I found this place after I came here. It’s calming just to be here; I can always count on the sight of these flowers to cheer me up. So, um, did it work? I mean, do you feel better?”

“You brought me here just to cheer me up?”

“Y-Yeah. It was my fault I brought up something you didn’t want to talk about. I hope this makes up for it.”

“Yeah! It totally does!” Amber skipped down to the river edge, careful of the water, and knelt on the soft dirt to pluck a vivid yellow flower with green tips. Doug followed her, sitting beside her and watched the stars above. “Hey, hey, why don’t we make this our secret place? This will our hide out from now on, only we can come here!”

“That sounds like a good idea! Better keep it away from Kiel, then!” The two laughed at his joke, decided this spot by the river to be their get away from Selphia. They spent the rest of the evening staring up at the heavens, collecting the beautiful flowers, and admiring the occasional firefly or beetle. Before they knew it, it was midnight.

“Today was fun, Doug.”

“I had a great time too.”

“From now on, I want us to be friends! We’ll share secrets, and drink juice, and do all sorts of thing together!” Amber proclaimed ardently to him. “So how about it, Mr. Dwarf? Will you be my friend?”

Doug looked at the honest expression on Amber’s face. At first he thought it would tear him apart on the inside to see such truthfulness, but instead it mended the rips he tried to hide on a daily basis. He could take his mask off at last.

“Yeah. I’ll be your friend. Let’s have lots of fun together, Amber!”

“Right!”  
………  
“It’s really late right now. Are you sure you don’t want me to explain to Illuminata why you were out?” Doug asked outside of Carnations. “I don’t mind.”

“No, it’s fine. Besides, if you told her where we were, you’d give away our hideout.”

“I see your point.” He gave a wide smile, the first genuine one in quite a while. “Good night, then.”

“Hey, Doug, wait!” Amber called out to Doug, who was already at the end of the street. “I want to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“At the bath house, I saw this really weird silver ring around your neck. What was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the last part seemed like Doug was taking taking Amber on a date. I didn't intent it to be a DougxAmber moment; this was just to explain their friendly relationship in the game. I know the metaphor of them being star-crossed lovers doesn't help. Also, sorry if Doug seems too angsty and for the long delay.


	6. My Silver Contract: Opaque Masquerade

“At the bath house, I saw this really weird silver ring around your neck. What was that?”

“S-Silver thing? W-What are you talking about?” Doug’s eyes slightly bulged in surprise that she had caught a glimpse of the Fos Ring and that he didn’t properly hide it. 

This night of mental respite came with a price after all, it seemed.

“You know, that really swirly and shiny thing around your neck! It had a huge jewel on it. And this really nasty feel about it. Why do you have something with such a nasty feel to it? Oh, I bet you have it on right now! I’ll show you!” As Amber bombarded Doug with statements, she walked closer to him before jumping on him, grabbing his collar. 

“N-No! Amber, let go of me! D-Don’t look!!” He desperately tried to pry her off of his neck, but she was persistent. Amber had gotten a hold of his shirt buttons and started to undo his collar. “Amber, let go!!”

“Umm… Okay.” 

To his alleviation, Amber climbed down from him. Once she was down, Doug quickly turned and redid his buttons. Unfortunately, she had already pulled his collar all the way down. He began to speak to Amber over his shoulder.

“You saw it… didn’t you?”

“Yeah. I-“She began to talk, but noticed the uncharacteristic look of dread in her new friend’s eyes. For all of her obliviousness and naivety, she at least understood something was wrong. “Was I not suppose to?”

“Well, it’s not that you weren’t supposed to, but…” Doug was at a loss of words. This was the first time someone else had seen his Fos Ring, and his newest friend no less. What was he supposed to say? Say more lies to cover his secret? 

No, I, I don’t want to lie anymore. But then… What else… can I do?

“Please, keep this a secret between us. Like our hideout by the river; you can’t tell any about it. In fact, forget you ever saw this damn thing!”

“Why can’t I tell anyone, Doug? Is it something important?” She could hear the rising fear in his voice. “Can’t you tell me anything?”

“No, I can’t. Look, let’s just say… people may get hurt if this secret got out.” Doug chose his words very carefully as to avoid saying too much.

“What?! You mean Ellie and Frey and everyone else could get hurt?”

“Exactly.” He turned around and met his eyes with hers, though seeing her fear was somewhat unsettling. “Seriously. Don’t tell anyone about this. I… don’t want to lie more than necessary.” 

“Lie? What do you mean?! You can trust me, Doug!”

“That’s not the problem here. I trust you just fine.” He gave her a wide smile in an attempt to cheer her up. Predictably, she didn’t budge. “See you tomorrow.” Doug backed away from Amber, then started running towards the general store, leaving Amber to herself.

“Doug, wait! Doug!!”  
………  
The following day, Doug tried to avoid Amber at all costs. It was his day to look after the shop, and luckily Amber had to watch Carnations as well. Though he knew running from the situation would only make it worse, it was the only course of action he knew how to take.

Lie without reserve; keep the secret another day for the sake of revenge. That’s what’s necessary. Right… My revenge is all that matters.

Is that really how you feel?

“That voice again!” He jolted up from the intrusive sound inside his head. “Who are you?! Are you a ghost? Or… are you Arya?”

I’ll be whatever you think I am. But that’s not important right now. Are you content with how things are?

“What do you mean?”

“Lie without reserve; keep the secret another day for the sake of revenge.” That’s what you thought, right? Is that what you really think? Is your revenge really that important?

“Of course it is! I won’t be able to live with myself if I don’t avenge them! I-“

Then what would you call last night?

“H-Huh?”

You were truly happy last night, right? Playing with Amber along the river, gazing upon the stars, that’s what actually made you feel joy, isn’t it? Pursuing the Rune Spheres did not make you feel alive. Living under a mask of falsity brought you only suppressed emotion. Will your clan come back to life if Ventuswill dies? What if what you’re doing… is pointless.

“S-Shut up… Shut up… Shut up, shut up, shut up!!” Doug furiously screamed against the voice inside him, enraged at the mere thought of his journey being meaningless. “What the hell would you know?! All this insincerity, all of my actions up till now, you’re going to just say it was for nothing?! That these three years were in vain?! Well I won’t take that crap! You’re coming from the collar, aren’t you?! You first appeared after the soldier put that new part in, so that must be it! Then that means-!” In his anger, he again gripped the locked Fos Ring and made an effort to rip it off.

What are you doing?! You fool, you’ll be electrocuted to death! Stop right now!

“I don’t care, if it’ll get you to shut up!!” He pulled even harder against the collar. Soon, the emergency system was activated, shooting energy into his body on a level he had never experienced before. Even still, he continued to pull.

No, stop, stop!! Please I don’t want you to die too!!

“Graaah!!!” His strength drained and the pain settling in, Doug finally ceded to the voice’s demands. “Ha…ha… Whatever happens… I’ll determine… whether it was… pointless or not…”

Giving those last words to the voice inside his head, Doug finally blacked out behind the store counter. Blood coated his neck and deep burn marks penetrated his skin.

Honestly… Y-Y… ca-n… re...ly… be a… p-pa..  
………  
The first thing Doug could feel upon awakening was his burned neck, followed by the soft bed of the clinic. He slowly drew his eyes open, blinking against the overhead lights. Impulsively, he unbuttoned his shirt to look at the Fos Ring. Its previously dark purple gem had now turned to its original turquoise, much to his surprise. There were also visible cracks were he had pulled, which shocked him even further. He had been able to damage it?

His mind wandered to another topic; the voice. It talked as if it knew him, as if it knew how he felt. While it infuriated him… he couldn’t outright claim it was wrong.

“Umm… Uh? D-Doug? Doug! You’re awake!” A familiar female voice called in surprise.

“Amber! What are you doing here?” He reviewed his surroundings, that of the town’s clinic. It seemed to be night outside, and there was a tray filled with heavy medical supplies to the side of the bed.

“I was worried! I mean the day after we had that weird fight, you get badly hurt! I-I… I thought it was my fault!” Her eyes quickly filled with tears from worry and guilt. “You were out three days, you know!”

“What?! Three days?” That was something of concern. While he had been injured by the Ring before, he had never been out cold for so long. “Can you tell me exactly what happened?”

“Hm… I came to see you after that fight. I didn’t want to just leave it like that, you know? Ellie understood and let me leave the shop for a bit. But then I find you covered in burns and blood! That was… really scary.” Amber gave Doug an earnest expression from her seat beside his bed. Before resuming, she turned around to look for Jones or Nancy. Luckily, they were still out. Seeing they had privacy, she continued. “Doug, this happened because of your collar, didn’t it?”

“W-Well…”

“You don’t have worry about Jones or Nancy seeing it! I made sure they didn’t look. I treated your neck wounds myself.” She reassured him with haste, and the dried blood on her hands was evident to him she was telling the truth.

“They let you treat a critically injured patient? What excuse did you use, cause I sure didn’t take you as the lying type.” Doug lightly teased, in hopes of showing Amber he wasn’t in any way mad with her.

“That’s not the problem!” For some reason, Amber’s cheeks flushed. “Anyway, can’t you tell me anything about what happened? I promise I won’t tell anyone. I’m… worried. Everyone is. Frey, Blossom, everyone in this town!”

F-Frey…

“I’m sorry… I can’t tell you anything right now. All I can say is that I did something I should’ve and I paid the price, per say.” Doug spoke as vaguely as possible, though he could tell Amber was not content with that. Despite this, he gave an understanding grin to her. “Like yelling at you, for example.”

“What?”

“I shouldn't have yell at you that night. Huh, guess that makes it the second time I’ve yelled at you. I just never learn, do I?”

“No, no, no, wait! I’m the one who jumped on you, so I’m-“

“Stop right there!” Doug slightly chuckled at her attempt. “We’ve both apologized to another enough for once, haven’t we? Let’s just skip the part where we awkwardly say sorry to each other, say ‘it was my fault’ and go right to the part where we just forgive each other, okay?”

“…Are you sure you can’t tell me anything?”

“Positive.”

“Okay. I’ll drop it for now, but I’ll get really get mad if you get hurt again, got it? I don’t want to lose my newest friend. We still have to go back to our hide out, right?” To Doug’s delight, Amber had regained her cheerful disposition.

“Got it. I’ll try to be more careful. But say…” He peered over her shoulder to the currently occupied bed next to his. “Who’s that? I’ve never seen him before.”

Lying inside the sheets was a young man with long, bluish-lavender hair. He also had distinctive horse shaped ears which blended into his hair. 

“Be quiet… I’m trying to sleep dammit…” The unknown man grumbled under his breath. “You’re too noisy…”

“What did you say, horse face?!” Doug reacted violently to the man’s harsh comment. He didn’t know why, but he just rubbed Doug the wrong way.

“I said you’re too damn noisy, lead for brains!” He responded similarly, throwing another insult at him. Soon an all-out name calling war ensued between them, with Amber stuck in the middle.

“Hey, hey, hey, stop it you two!”

“Amber, cover your ears!” Both shouted simultaneously. Somehow, they both decided to lodge a finger in her ear, in effect keep her safe from their escalating foul-mouthed language.

She continued to look on in silence, though she could still see their lips. Some words she could make out from their movements alone. Hit? Puck? Why were they saying that? Their fight littered with words Amber didn’t know drew out for at least ten minutes, to the point she was positive they were about to exchange blows, before the door opened up and in came three people. Seeing the entering company, Doug and the other man took their finger out of Amber’s ear.

“What do you two think you’re doing?! You’re still recovering!” Jones was quick to reprimand his patients, though he was mentally reprimanding himself for not taking the proper measures to ensure their health. “I’m glad to see you’re awake, but I still need to run a full examination on you. Now get back into your beds!”

Frightened by his sternness, they quickly complied with his command. Doug sat on edge in his bed, then saw Frey was looking right at him. She gave him a relieved look that caused his face to heat up in embarrassment. For now, Doug couldn’t quite come to terms with Frey. She was going to be his enemy sooner or later. 

She was going to destroy everything he worked for in the past three years.

“Anyway, who is this creep?!”

“He’s like Amber. A monster that turned into a human after I defeated him in the Water Ruins.” Frey stepped up to explain while Jones ran basic tests in them. Amber was quick to remind him not to look at Doug’s neck, and he assured her he remembered not to. 

“Hey, this is the one who rescued you, Mr. Monster.” Nancy addressed the man.

“Oh. I see. Well, bye!” Just as Jones had moved on to access Doug, he started to make his way out despite not hearing an approval.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going, bastard?!” He shouted, springing up from his bed, with Jones quickly pulling him down.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business, jerkass!”

“The two of you, stop arguing right now!” Frey commanded strongly enough for them to cease their fight. “Can you at least tell us your name?”

“…It’s Dylas.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Dylas. I’d like to ask you why you were in the Water Ruins.”

“I don’t know why I was there.” He answered with a tone of annoyance. “Can I go now?”

“Well, the physical exams seems to be fine, but-“

“Later.” Dylas, without waiting for an answer, walked out of the clinic.

“What a jerk! Jeez, I hope he takes the next airship out of here. So, Jones, am I good to go too?” Doug asked with expectance. However, Jones wore a worried expression on his face as he looked over his clipboard. “Is something the matter?”

“Huh? O-Oh, no no. Nothing at all. You’re perfectly fine now, so you may leave.” He softened his face to give an assuring look to Doug, but he could easily tell he was faking.

Whatever. “Great! Laying up in bed have made me seriously sore. Hey, Amber, after I tell Granny I’m fine, how about we take a walk by the river? Hm?”

“By the river… Oh! I see! Yeah, that sounds great! It’ll be fun!” She exclaimed, easily picking up on his gist.

“Oh? Are you two going somewhere special?” Frey innocently asked the wide grinning two.

“It’s a secret!”  
………  
After returning from their secret hide-out with Amber, Doug realized Dylas had come to live with Porco as a waiter in his restaurant. For a while he remained upset that he would have to enjoy his meals at the restaurant with Dylas in the room, but he learned to cope with it eventually. Just barely.

Doug enjoyed another two weeks of bliss in Selphia. Things had finally gained a sense of normalcy for him, though he was certain it wouldn’t last. Everything had its price after all. The Sechs soldier would be coming for his report in but four days, with him having nothing new to share. Yokmir Forest was still on high alert as were the Water Ruins, no doubt Ventuswill’s doing. So those weren’t options yet.

He rummaged through his notebook he keep in his room over and over again. Doug recorded all his findings here, then filtered it out to a report to give to his overseer. It remained on his counter, in plain sight, but he knew no one read it. The only things he had right now were that he had found an area bursting with runes, and that was it. Where else could he look?

Defeated in thought, Doug put his notebook down and laid back on his bed. Outside, dawn was rising, meaning he had stayed up all night again. Fresh out of ideas and tired to boot, he was just about ready to give up.

Can you bring someone who can help Dolly?

“Oh!” He rose up from the resurgent memory. “There is one more place I can look! That old place in the Autumn Lands; I have the perfect plan now! All I’ll need is Pico’s help.”

………  
The next morning, Doug stood in the wake of the abandoned house. From the last time he came here, it looked even more run down and haunted. “Well, here goes nothing.” He firmly planted his feet down, then took a deep breath. “Hey, ghost girl!! Are you there?!! Hey!!!” For whatever it was worth, he called out to that ghost he had met three years prior.

Strong winds blew through the barren trees as silence followed Doug’s yell. “… I guess I’ll just to search without her.”

“Hey, hey, it’s you!” An apparition that suddenly appeared straight in front said.

“Gahh!” The unexpected sound sent him a bit back, but upon realizing it was the same girl he had met, he calmed down. “Oh, it’s you! Glad to see ya. Um, I know it’s been three years, but I have a favor to ask.”

“Did you bring someone who can help Dolly? I’ve been waiting a long time, you know!” She pouted her face childishly while moving closer to Doug.

“Hm… Will an Earthmate be able to help her?” He remembered Earthmates had special abilities, though he didn’t know of any specifics.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s exactly the kind of person I need! Will you bring them here? I want to help Dolly as soon as possible.”

“W-Well, here’s the thing. I can’t exactly ask them to just come to this abandoned house and help someone they don’t know. You get me?” Pico nodded understandingly. “So, instead of just asking them, we’ll lure them here.”

“Lure? What do you mean?”

“This Earthmate just loves to go exploring rumors, it would seem. All we need to do to get her here is place a rumor about this house. That’s where you come in. You come into town at night, appear in front of a few people, and get it circulating around Selphia. If this person acts the way I think they will, they’ll come see if the rumor is true. When she comes you just have to direct her here.” Doug explained with complete certainty. “And when come here, you just take them to this Dolly person and she’ll be fine.”

“Really?! That’s all I have to do? But, if I want to leave Obsidian Mansion, I need you to come with me.”

“Uh? Why, Pico?”

“I can’t wander away from Dolly for too long or else I’ll be taken to the afterlife. I’m here because I’m haunting Dolly right now. So if I want to leave here I’ll need to switch the person I’m haunting.”

“Oh, I see… Wait, what?! You need to haunt me?!” Doug was taken aback by her remark. Though he should have anticipated something like this, since he had surmised long ago Pico was a ghost or spirit, he was still surprised. “W-What does that mean exactly? Will something bad happen to me?!”

“Hey, I don’t like having to haunt someone other than Dolly either, but this is the only way to help her! All that’ll happen is that I bind myself to your body. This’ll be a temporary and onetime thing, I promise.”

“Well, if it’s necessary for the plan to work… I guess I can put up with it for a few days.” He reluctantly conceded. “But remember this is just for a few days! And you better not cause any trouble around the shop or anything.”

“Hugh, right, right. Let’s get this done with.” 

She jumped back from Doug, then turned her head towards the mansion. After giving a thoughtful look, Pico leaped forward into Doug’s body, completely disappearing. Moments afterwards, she appeared behind him once again.

“I-Is it done?”

“Yep. I’m connected to your body now. For a few days, at least.”

“At least? What do you mean?” He asked while examining his body.

“I can only temporally switch hosts, and I can only maintain it for a few days. In other words, this plan of yours has a time limit. If I can’t pique her interest in that set amount of time, you’re gonna have to find another way to get her to help Dolly.”

“And I sure don’t want to do that.” Doug offered her a nervous smile, to which she returned. “Now, my favor. I want to look in that house for something.”

“Huh? Look for something? Look for what?”

“I can’t tell you what it is, I can only tell you it’s a blue gem.. I just want to look for it inside.” 

“Sure, you can come inside. I don’t really mind, but I’ve never seen a blue gem in the mansion. So you’re gonna have to look for it by yourself, since I’ll only be able to guide you.” Pico motioned him towards the house, leading in.

That’s how it’s always been.  
………  
“Man, this house sure is big. Not to mention it’s filled with annoying monsters! You should have said something, Pico.” Doug lightly chided. The two were in the main lobby, with him having just destroyed the gate. 

“Sorry, sorry, that just happened to slip my mind.”

“As if! Don’t withhold important information, you weird ghost, spirit, whatever you are!”

“I get it already! Let’s move to the next room already.”

The mansion interior was lined with old, deteriorated furniture. Dusty rugs, ripped chairs, and dark wallpaper framed every room. Dimmed lights hung hazardously above; the provided illumination minimal. To Doug it seemed everything gave of an uneasy aura, not helped by the ghoulish nature of the ghost and spider monsters that plagued the area. It was cramped, leading to some very close battles. He noticed quickly that these monsters were on another level than the ones in the Water Ruins or Yokmir Forest, though he still managed.

“So, Pico, mind me if I’m prying, but why are you and Dolly here?”

“T-That’s, well…” 

Doug could easily tell that she didn’t want to answer. “It’s fine if you don’t want to answer. I’m keeping a few secrets, myself. Can you at least tell me who Dolly is?”

“Dolly is my best friend! We’ve been friends for a very long time. We ate sweets her mom made, she would make my clothes, and-“ Pico stopped mid-sentence. “… I miss her.”

“You haven’t seen her in a long time?”

“No, I can see her. But, that isn’t her. That isn’t the Dolly I know. The Dolly I know is nice, and quiet, and tends to hide her feelings so I have to say them myself. I want to help her as soon as possible.”

“… I can understand that feeling. I miss my sister, too. It’s been three years now.”

“What happened?”

“I haven’t told anyone this, but, she died in my old village.” For some reason, seeing Pico this depressed made him want to comfort her a little. “Her name was Arya. Arya loved flowers, and she would always bug me to take her to the meadow where lots of flowers grew because Mom wouldn’t let her go by herself. I always hated getting dragged out there, but seeing her happy made it worth it, I guess.”

“She sounds like a good person.” Pico commented, unfazed by his story.

“Yeah. I loved my sister. I miss her every day.” Doug concluding said. “But don’t you worry! I help you get Dolly back, so you won’t be lonely anymore.”

She shot him a perplexed look, before giving him a cheery smile. “Thanks.”

They continued down the dark hall, which led to a large dining room. The table was decorated with plates, cups, and candlesticks, of which were already lit. Heavy black wooden chairs surrounded it.

“So, why did you tell me that story?” Pico asked as they advanced to the next room.

“To be honest, I really don’t know.”  
………  
“No, we can’t go in there!”

“Come on, it’s the only place we haven’t looked.” The two fervently argued on their next course of actions by a grand door. They had been searching for four hours, looking in every single room. The only left was the one in front of them. “Why can’t we go inside?”

“Because it’s where Dolly is! If you go inside, you’ll be attacked!”

“I can handle myself in a fight. You don’t have to worry, so let’s just go!” Doug pushed passed her ethereal body, parting the doors. He came into what looked like a theater. Pico came from behind, looking worried at Doug’s action.

“Huh. This place is bursting with Runes, too. Maybe the Rune Sphere is here.” The area aroused his senses, filling him with the relaxing sensation he’d feel when visiting Frey’s fields on a Runey’s day. 

“Doug, Dolly’s here!”

“What?!” Pico directed his sight to the stage, where a doll-like creature had appeared. It was strongly reminiscent to Pico in appearance, wearing the same hat and hat, but with different colors and finer details. The creature’s movements were stiff as it moved across the stage towards Doug.

“Be careful, Doug, she’s about to attack!” She warned quickly as Dolly sprang onto its arms, losing the rigid movement it had before, and spun forward with great velocity. He rolled to the side and brandished his sword against it.  
“Sorry, Pico, but I’m going to have to fight! I don’t think we’re gonna be able to leave, anyway.” He glanced at the two exits, the one they came from and the one behind them. They were both enveloped in a barrier that Dolly had put up. “Stay out of the way and I’ll handle this. Come and get me, you weird doll thing!” 

He rallied forward, swinging his sword in a wide arc. The tip of his blade sliced against Dolly’s leg, cutting it open, to which it retaliated by throwing eight cards. Doug slashed the card in front of him and continued to assault Dolly with his sword. This time, it stood still for a few seconds, allowing the onslaught upon it, before jumping backwards, Doug doing the same. To his surprise, Dolly bent completely backwards, in a manner that let it look directly at him, and unleashed a large black energy beam. Unfortunately, the attack came too quick and Doug was unable to dodge, feeling the feel brunt of the magic.

“Hey, are you okay?!” Pico teleported to Doug’s side, whose right arm and leg were injured. His was slightly ripped away to show the corroded skin underneath.

“Don’t you worry. T-This… This is nothing.” Doug winced at the pain as he got back to his feet.

“Don’t go saying such cliché lines! This isn’t some book about friendship and screaming, you know! Anyway, get ready. I think Dolly’s about to do a big attack! Get some hits in while you can!”

“On it!” Doug advance speedily and started to hack away at the again stationary Dolly. Soon enough, it jumped into the air and gave a deafening cry. He prepared for another attack, but was knocked down by what appeared to a dining chair. As he recollected himself, he looked on to see Dolly had summoned various furniture pieces from the mansion to strike him. A table came upon him, then a closet, then a clay pot that smashed into his face. Slightly disoriented, Doug continued his fight against Dolly.

Before long, both combatants were covered in cuts, gashes, bruises, and blood. Doug couldn’t recall the last time he had to give a fight his all like this. In a sense, it exhilarated him. His Defender was nicked and scratched along the blade, even the hilt sustaining some damage.

Doug was able to tell that he couldn’t keep this up much longer. While he brought Dolly down to a critical state in only thirty minutes, he wouldn’t be able to finish it off without him keeling over as well. The last of his magical potions were consumed, meaning he had no further means of healing.

Dolly once more bent over backwards, but placing its arms in a different position than the black beam before. It crossed its fingers together, pointing to the sides, while also opening its move. An immense amount of runes gathers towards it, while Doug could see the formation of a complex rune circle.

“Oh, crap, there’s no dodging this! Pico get out the way!” But his order came too late as Dolly fired a colossal beam of darkness. It blew both him and Pico forward into the wall of the mansion. The impact twisted crevices into the wall, before finally giving out and breaking it entirely. 

Doug and Pico plummeted down the edge of the cliff the theater was mounted in a rain of wood and white powder, into the river below.

He felt the frigidness of the water overcome him. Doug could vaguely see Pico in the water, as well, but could do nothing about it as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	7. Transient Shimmer: Doll of Morality

One step through the meadow, one step through the river, one step through the forest. One step through the spring, one step through the summer, one step through the fall. One step through the winter, and all will shatter at the hand of one’s misplaced anger. 

Everything starts with one step, you see. Every malice, every kindness. Everything can also end with one step.

So try, try with everything you have, to reach for that faint hope just out of your reach. See if you can grasp it.

And perhaps, we can finally meet one last time…

I want to see you. 

Very soon.  
………  
Glacial water surrounded him, Doug realized, when he awoke. His heavy wounds of the previous battle with Dolly began to take its toll as he tried to swim up. The exposed cuts on his arms dyed the water deep red; his sudden motions reopening the oldest injuries. 

Just as he was about to reach the surface, something on the river bed caught his attention. It was bright blue and shining with an entrancing glow, to which he recognized immediately. Excitement filled his head while he resurfaced and dunked back down again. He swam closer to the bottom, the gem coming closer to view. Doug drew his hands forwards, and gripped his hands around it. 

The Rune Sphere was cold to the touch; perhaps because of being in the bottom of a river. While it was subtly beautiful, Doug had no time to admire it as he was running out of air. Again, he made to the surface.  
………  
“This is what you were looking for?”

“Yep. It was a lot of trouble, but I got it eventually.” Doug and Pico spoke near the river shore. Night had fallen while he was inside, and the stars came out vibrantly. 

To Doug’s surprise, the two were inside Selphia. They had fallen quite a ways up from where the performance hall was perched, and honestly, Doug was questioning how they had lived. Even still, he was thankful that it indirectly helped him.

“Thanks for your help, Pico. Now that I’ve got this, I’ll make sure to help you with Dolly.” He laid back on the soft sand of Dragon Lake. While his arms still stung from that magic spell, he was too happy to pay it any heed.

This… is so strange. Why the hell am I so happy? I’m not looking these cause I want to, it’s because those Sechs are forcing me to. This doesn’t make me any closer to killing Ventuswill, and yet…

Doug held the Rune Spheres against the stars with a wobbly hand, and stared at its tender glow. Next to him, Pico had sat down, and he could hear the quiet shuffle of her legs. Something was bothering her?

“Is something wrong, Pico?” He asked while not removing his eyes from the blue jewel.

“… Can you promise me something, Doug?”

“Sure. What do you want?”

“I want you to keep that blue jewel a secret.”

“H-Huh?!” Doug turned, surprised, to Pico. “W-Why? What does this have to do with you?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know why this jewel feels so important to me, no, not to me, but I just know it’s important. Please, keep this between us!”

“Um… I’m getting a strange sense of déjà vu here…” What am I gonna do? If I don’t give this to the Sechs soldier in two weeks, he’ll maim me! But, even still, I can’t just ignore Pico. “C-Can you give me some time on this? I need to think on it.”

“As long as you still keep it hidden, I can wait until Dolly is healed.” She said very adamantly.

“Okay. I’ll give you an answer then.” Doug let out a small sigh. He had only managed to push the issue a few days, but it was still enough. The Rune Sphere can be easily concealed in his room somewhere, so that won’t be an issue at least. Still, this is quite the problem.  
………  
“You got all the details, Pico? We can’t afford for you to mess up here.” He quietly asked the next night.

“Yeah, yeah, I understand the plan. Just appear and disappear in front of some people, right? It’s plain and simple.” 

“All right. Just making sure. Let’s start with those people over there.” Doug nodded towards Margaret and a tourist, who was complaining about Porco eating his food. “That elf gets spooked around ghosts, so she’ll be sure to spread the word around quickly. Then afterwards, Kiel would be best.”

“All right, then. Here I go!” Pico jumped back and vanished into the air. 

Doug positioned himself behind some bushes and held his breath as their plan slowly unfolded.

“Yes, yes, I’m so sorry about Porco. He doesn’t mean any harm; it’s just that he can’t control himself sometimes.” Margaret fervently apologized to the customer. “Of course, you will not be charged for the meal.”

“Well, since you seem so honest, I guess I can let it slide. I’d be more worried about you, actually. That was a whole Grilled Taimen he ate, after all. Those will run you seventy-eight thousand gold on the market. Which means you’re short seventy-eight thousand, right?”

“Oh, not to worry! Our fish is all caught in the early morning by our expert fishermen, Dylas, as to offer all of our customers the best meals made out of only the freshest and natural ingredients.” She began happily gloating.

“Is that so? Then this Dylas must be quite the fishermen to have caught a Taimen! A large one, too, I might add. Believe me, I’ve been trying my hand at capturing one, but I can never quite reel it in time.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to catch one eventually, sir. So, again, sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you find the Grilled Snapper to suit your taste.” She cast a glance to the brown bag at his side, which still radiated the strong smell of Snapper. “Is there anything else you would like with it? Snapper the way Porco makes it is quite strong. Some Fried Rice, or a Salad perhaps?”

“No, I think I’ll be fine. Anyway, I better get going before the last airship leaves without me. See you next time.” The tourist nodded his head a little, then walked over to the airship platform.

With him out of sight, Margaret let out a big sigh and relaxed her shoulders and face, showing her great fatigue. “Oh man, that sure was tiring! I’m glad that man was reasonable, or I might’ve had to stay up till midnight arguing with him. But, geez, that Porco! Can’t he-“ Margaret’s post-work rant was interrupted she heard a soft noise nearby. Almost immediately, she tensed up again. “H-Hello? W-Who’s there?” She slowly shuffled her feet across the stone road. When she reached the bush, she was met with a little girl she didn’t recognize. 

The little girl took notice, and turned her head towards Margaret. She gave a longing look before turning away once more, and walked away, disappearing.

Margaret stood there all the while petrified. For a while she stayed, glued in place, before her mind finally caught up with her body. 

“G-Gaaaaahhhh!!”

Further away, Pico appeared near Doug. He motioned her to stay quiet as they moved a safe distance away. 

“So how’d I do? Pretty good, right?” Pico asked once their first task was done. 

“Yeah, perfect! Margaret will get the rumor circulating, no doubt about it. Now to really get it going, we need Kiel in on it too. I think he’s at home with his sister, Forte right now. Which is all the better, considering Forte’s scared of ghosts too.”

“Huh. This town has more phasmophobics then I remember.” Pico wistfully said.

“Then you remember? You’ve been in Selphia before, Pico?” Doug asked, checking over his shoulder for any approaching tourists.

“Hm-mn. I’ve been here for a long time. With Dolly, that is. I’ve been here so long, I can’t exactly remember how long it’s been. I’ve been able to see the two change from afar for many years, but it’s always been a bit empty without Dolly. Especially with what’s going on with Ven… I can’t even help her…”

“Ven?! You mean Ventuswill?” He was a bit offset at the casual mention of his family’s killer. “What’s going on with her?”

“I can’t tell you that part. Let’s just go this Kiel’s house already, okay?” Pico began walking, determined to drop the topic completely. 

Whatever you say… 

Doug picked himself up and led the way to Kiel’s house. The lights were on, and a sweet aroma was wafting from out the window. He surmised Kiel was baking again. The two snuck below the front window; Doug signaled Pico to move in after verifying both were in the kitchen.

“Forte, the cake will be done in few minutes. Can you get some plates?” Kiel called from over the hot oven.

“Certainly.” Within a few minutes, Forte spread out the table with their blue china and cups of Relax Tea. “Would you like me to get the ice cream as well?”

“That’d be great! I still need to frost the cake, so take your time.”

Forte grabbed the frozen sweets with haste, nonetheless, and set two more elegant bowls on the table. 

“Hm?” Kiel looked over his shoulder, and at last noticed the china set that Forte was using. “Hey, that’s Mom’s china set, isn’t it?”

“… Yeah. Is that… not okay? I’ll use the green Elefun one if it makes you uncomfortable.” She glanced to the teacup and the other dinnerware. They were all of elegant design, depicting a sea pattern on the glazed clay. The handles were fanciful gold waves, the rims a silver ring. And positioned on the bottom of each item was a Bear symbol, outlined in vivid bronze.

“No, it’s fine. They just… bring back old memories is all. Mom would always use these on our birthdays. She bought these because they reminded her of us, right?”

“Right. Before she got sick, she’d bake a Chocolate Cake and set it upon this china. I’d always inquire about why she did so, but she never really gave me a straight answer.” Forte stared at the set as the nostalgia came over her in waves. The times when their parents were both here, when they were both kids and the consequences of the Dragon Knight heritage were far into the future… It felt tangible enough to reach out and reclaim it. 

“When I look at it, I remember how kind and warm she was. Tiny details I’d forgotten over time resurge when I see it. Does it bring any memories for you, Forte?”

“Yeah. I guess you can say that.”But… no matter what you do, the past is still the past. I have to do my best to persist in what becomes the present, so that one day, we can look back on these times without melancholy. Anyhow, why don’t we eat that cake now?”

“… Okay, Forte.” Kiel said, plastering a smile on his face. He moved the cake to the center of the table, then carefully cut out two slices. The still warm cake permeated throughout the house with its tempting scent. “Now, it’s time to-“

“Hm? Kiel, what’s the matter?”

“There’s a little girl looking out the window.” Only slightly disturbed by the intrusion, Kiel pointed towards the girl clad in purple and pink. Forte followed his motion, and jumped out from her seat upon laying eyes on the intruder. 

Recollecting herself, she swiftly unsheathed her sword that was still mounted at her side. “H-Hostile! Who are you?! What are you doing here?!” She threatened, nearly screaming while doing so. While Forte pointed her Longsword with no hesitation to strike, the little girl took no action against it. “Answer me!!”

“…” The little girl turned to them, and gave another solemn stare. But after only a few moments of silence, she disappeared through the wall while whispering a small statement. “You two look like a good family…”

Forte and Kiel remained in place for a spell before realizing what had exactly transpired during their dessert time.

“F-Forte… was that...?”

“N-No… T-T-That… Was not a ghost!!”  
………  
“All right, good first day, Pico!” Doug congratulated upon reaching his room. “The rumor will be out in no time with those two in on it.”

“It’d better. I can only stay connected to you for about three more days.” She settled upon Doug’s bed, and looked around the room. From the space behind his, she could hear the soft snoring of an old lady. “Who’s over there?”

“That’d be Granny Blossom. She took me in when I came here three years ago. And in exchange, I help around the store.”

“Three years, huh? So, are you like a surrogate family now?” She asked in a teasing tone.

“Family? Us? Hm… I guess you could say that. But she worries the hell out of me all the time! Like when we’re in the store, I’d turn my back and then she’d try to restock the highest shelf on a creaky step ladder! I mean, can you believe that? She can get really hurt if she fell! And then-“ Doug stopped once he realized Pico was holding back her laughter. “Hey, what’s so funny?”

“I-It’s just, you two totally sound like parent and child! And one who’s completely annoyed with each other, too! But, you also really care about each other.” She said in the same teasing manner.

“Stop teasing, Pico! Can we just go to sleep? Oh, that reminds me. Do ghosts sleep?”

“Maaaybe we do. Or maybe I’ll just secretly snuggle in your blanket all night.” Pico’s face lit up with the smile of a prankster.

“I-I said stop it, Pico!” Doug began blushing from her assertion. Pico had suddenly turned from someone fully determined to help the one they loved to one who couldn’t resist teasing him in the weirdest ways possible. “I’m going to bed! If you really do sleep, there’s an extra mat and blanket in the chest by the wall! G-Good night!” Without waiting for a response, he turned the lamp off. Moonlight enveloped the room as Doug slipped under his blanket.

In the darkness, Doug carefully listened to see if Pico was going to set out the extra bed. But he didn’t hear one sound; not the squeaking of the chest, nor the ruffling of the sheets. Instead, he felt a sensation that was both warm and cold at the same time. His body slightly shook from the unexpected rush of emotion. Euphoria and great depression filled him in duality, before aligning on a neutral point.

His body steadied before long. Another warm feeling came down his cheek, which Doug realized was his own tears. Pico’s emotions came onto his for a brief moment.

“Pico… I’m sorry. I’ll try to keep the Rune Sphere a secret for as long as I can, but I don’t think it’ll last forever. You don’t have to forgive me when I break our promise; I just hope I can someday tell why.”  
………  
The next day seemed to drone on to Doug. Perhaps it was because of the contrast of the excitement and exhilaration his double life with Pico offered, but watching the store just seemed more boring than usual. The sky was clear, allowing the unrelenting rays of the Sun to beat down on the old roof, which in turn heated the room to extravagant levels. Simply put, Doug couldn’t wait for night to come. And neither could Pico, it would seem.

“Doooug, I’m booored.” Pico whined loudly. “This is soooo booooring.”

“Hey, sorry store clerk isn’t the most extravagant job in the world, okay? Just make sure nobody notices you, and we’ll be out here by 18:00.” He swiped the sweat off his forehead with his open palm. The store was completely empty at 13:00 in the afternoon, and it seemed to be getting muggier by the second. 

Doug rested his head upon the store counter, with Pico feigning a nap by his feet. Foggy sleep claimed him for a time before the door bell awakened him. He got up with surprise, and looked firmly towards the customer. “W-Welcome to Sincerity General Store. How may I help you? Oh, hey Frey. How’s it going?”

Beneath the counter, Pico perked up a bit from the mention of Frey’s name. She knew her as the Earthmate that could help Dolly, but beside from that, she knew next to nothing about her. Curiously, she poked her head up to listen in on their conversation.

“I just finished a request with Eliza, so I’m here for the new seeds.”

“Ah, you must be talking about the Leek seeds. Yeah, they’re right here. How many do you want?”

“Let’s see… Four will suffice for today.” Frey playfully held up four fingers to Doug as he gathered the seed bags.

“That’ll be two hundred seventy two gold, then.” She handed the gold from her recent harvest to Doug. “So, have you heard about the ghost?”

“A ghost…?”Wow, word spread quicker than I thought it would! “I-I don’t believe in that kind of stuff.” He turned his head to hide his slightly blushing cheeks.

“Aww, really? Everyone’s talking about it. Margaret was telling everyone how she saw a little girl disappear into thin air last night. And by how spooked she was, I don’t think she was lying.”

“Come on, she’s always spooked of the supernatural! She probably imagined the whole thing.”

“No, I don’t think so.” Frey’s face folded into a thoughtful expression. “I think she was telling the truth.”

“Then why don’t you investigate it yourself?” He purposely egged on.

“Hm… Maybe I will. Well, later!” She raised her hand up as she left, with Doug promptly waving back.

“And that, Pico, is how you secretly enact your plans.” He proudly said.

“Yeah, I see.” Pico floated up and sat on the counter, leaning against Doug’s shoulder to which he made no action against.

“You got a good look at her, right? She’s the one who can help Dolly.”

“Yep. She seems pretty nice.”

“You can get to know her better when Dolly is all fixed up and you move into Selphia.”

“We can stay here? Stay where?”

“Don’t worry about that. Someone will offer. That’s how’s it been so far, anyway.” He said cheerfully. “Now, get back down before someone sees you!”

Unfortunately for the two of them, no one else came into the store that day. Time dragged on even slower, causing them both great grief and insurmountable boredom. 18:00 couldn’t have come sooner that day as they both bolted out of the store doors to begin their plans anew.  
………  
As Doug had predicted, the rumor of the ghost girl spread at an unprecedented rate. Before long, everyone in knew of it, even though they only visited a third of them. Frey, of course, knew as well, and one night decided to investigate this rumor as well. Suspicion and doubt were on her mind as she wandered the empty night streets of Selphia.

“Hmmm…. What’s got everyone so worked up? First the moaning, and now this. This town must be a paranormal magnet or something.” With the stars and moon brightly shining above her, she continued her search of the area. 

Not too far away, Doug and Pico stood on high alert inside the docked airship. “All right, this is it! You know what to do, Pico.” He gave her a small nod, and Pico quickly disappeared.

Frey walked cautiously towards the step to her farmland, only to be stopped by a little girl. Startled, she halted her movement. The little girl, her back turned, looked around the area before disappearing once again.

“Uh…” Frey continued walking, and was soon out of sight. Doug took the opportunity to go up ahead and began running towards the town gates. As they agreed, Pico was there waiting, with Frey soon arriving.

“Are you.. Frey?” Pico asked, turning to her.

“Y-Yes?” She answered, a bit bewildered by the rumor holding some water after all.

“I’ve finally found you!! Now, let’s go help Dolly!” Pico eagerly said. She took hold of Frey’s arm, and started pulling her through the gates, meeting with some resistance.

“H-Help? Wait, who’s Dolly?!” Frey exclaimed, surprised at the force of the ghost girl.

“Come on, I’ve waited a long time for this! In order to honor milady’s and Ven’s requests, I’ve been very patient, but that ends today! You found a way to restore the runes of the land, right?! Oh, Ven must’ve told you this already, so let’s go!” She pulled ever harder on Frey’s arm.

“W-Wait a minute, Ven?! Who’s Ven? And I don’t know anything about restoring runes to the land!”

Seeing she wouldn’t budge, Pico released Frey’s arm and allowed her to step back into town. “Do you know somewhere called Obsidian Mansion?”

“U-Um… Yeah, I do.”

“Great! Then I’ll go there right now!”

“Hey, wait up!” Despite her protests, Pico sprinted on into the dark Selphia Plains, leaving her on the empty plaza.

On the nearby street, Doug watched on in minor disbelief. To him, it would seem Pico had more information on the whole situation then she let on, though he had already been mildly suspicious. Intent on getting some answers, he left under the cover of shadow to meet up with Pico.  
………  
“Hey, Pico.” Doug called out.

“Oh, hey Doug. The plan went perfectly, right? She’ll be there tomorrow, and Dolly will be saved. We’re even one day early.” Pico smiled weakly, casting her gaze to her side.

“Pico… Would you care to explain?” He said in a gentle tone. “I promise I’m not mad or anything. I mean, I really can’t, now can I? Our emotions are practically merged right now.”

“I guess so.”

“Please, tell me about the runes of the land. Is something wrong with them?”

“… I think it’d be better if Ven told you herself. I don’t think you’d believe it otherwise.” She bluntly said.

“…” Doug climbed onto his bed once more, and buried himself under the thin sheets. “If that’s what you really think, then fine. Let’s get rested for tomorrow.”

………  
Doug awoke early the next morning to walk Pico to Obsidian Mansion. Dead leafs of muted colors crunched under their feet as they approached the stone walkway of the abandoned house. It was as massive as ever, helped by the rising morning Sun above it. The two stopped before the gates, and faced each other once more.

“Well, this is it. We’ve fulfilled both ends of the agreement, and now we go our separate ways.” Doug said slowly, trying to uphold an upbeat attitude.

“Right. I’m gonna go back to haunting Dolly now. I’ll wait for whenever Frey shows up.” Pico backed up through the gated doors, and disappeared as she has done many times during her adventure with Doug. 

In a few minutes time, Doug felt something within him shatter and soon dissipate. That would be the connection he had with Pico, he concluded. The emptiness and anger that Pico had been shouldering for the past few days returned to him, which disoriented him, but didn’t cause him to lose his composure. Though he now had no obligation to remain in that dreary place, Doug waited for Pico to return. He had faith that she would.

Soon enough, Pico appeared before him once again.

“I want to let you know that I had fun these past few days. I look forward to meeting Dolly.” Doug shot her a thumbs up and a bright smile. Pico responded with a smile of her own and a feeling of relief.

“Me too. I’ll make sure Dolly meets you real soon! Well then… goodbye for now.” As she turned her back, Doug caught a look of sadness on her. He then realized he had one too when she disappeared for the last time.

Doug started towards Selphia with a sensation of heaviness weighing down his steps. It was only that evening when he figured out why that was.

He was alone once more.  
………  
“Why, hello Doug.”

“Hm? Hey, Arthur.” He greeted the spectacled prince, who seated himself across from Doug at the restaurant.

“How are you doing today? You seem a bit down under the weather.”

“Me? I’m doing fine. Though I don’t see how that’s your problem. You have papers to see to, right, you workaholic?” Doug said nervously.

“While my papers are very important, as Prince, I have a duty to see to my people. Though, as it stands, I am not officially Prince right now.”

“I know. You handed that title to Frey so you could focus on other matters. Actually, I’d like to ask you something. I’ve wanted to ask you this for quite a while, but as it seems, I keep forgetting.” Doug asked while poking at his Omelet Rice, which had been sitting uneaten for quite a while. “How are things going with the Sechs Empire? I mean, what’s Norad’s current relationship with them right now?”

“My, I didn’t think you were one to care for such monotonous matters.” Arthur stated, withholding a small chuckle.

“I mean it! I wanted to ask earlier, but something came up.” He quickly countered his teasing. “I’m a bit interested in it.”

“If you insist, I can enlighten you. But be warned, this will may be long winded.” Arthur said, holding up one of his pickles. “As of right now, Norad and the Sechs Empire hold a very rocky relationship with each other. Simply put, we could be tethering on the edge of war right now.”

“Things have gotten that bad?”

“Indeed. Norad has tried to get Emperor Ethelberd of any of his inner circle to attend a peace seminar for at least two years now, but to no avail. It concerns me greatly, and I wish I could help somehow, but foreign affairs isn’t my area.”

“The Sechs are too stubborn to sit down and try to negotiate peace, huh? How typical of them. They don’t exactly have a good reason not to, now do they?” Doug questioned.

“There is our shared past of war that may be preventing peace talks. Although, another deciding factor may be an illegal migration of a Sechs people to Norad ten years ago.”

“Illegal migration? That would make sense, considering how tough they are with border checks and stuff.” Doug scooped some cold omelet into his mouth, and chewed slowly as he contemplated the information. “Thanks, Arthur. That’s all I need to hear.”

“A-Are you sure? You don’t want to hear about the current tariff ratings, or the highest crop demand between the two kingdoms? Or perhaps the Tragedy of the Winterlands Border?”

“No no. I don’t want to eat up anymore of your time.” Although, he actually wanted to avoid a boring lecture from Arthur. “I have to go now. See you later.”

“O-Okay.” Arthur watched from his seat as Doug got up and left the restaurant, along with his uneaten Omelet Rice. “How very random that dwarf can be.” He smiled softly and ate another of his pickles. With Doug gone, Arthur started on the paperwork sitting in his bag.  
………  
Night had fallen by the time Doug reached the Main Plaza. The stars were shining once again, though it was somewhat cloudy that day. He strolled along the castle walls with his head towards the sky, intently staring at the numerous lights as if looking for something.

As he approached Ventuswill’s chambers, he could clearly overhear voices. He was able to make out three voices; Frey, Pico, and Ventuswill. Curiosity came over him as he walked over to the side of the door.

“What do you mean you’re going to die?!” Frey shouted loudly.

What?! Ventuswill is… dying?

From beside the wall, he could hear their conversation well. Doug soon learned about how the runes of the land were dying, about Ventuswill needed to die to replenish them, and how Dylas and Amber became Guardians in order to save her. He experienced mixed feelings from this discovery, but even still most were negative. 

Then that means that Amber ended up in Yokmir Forest because of her…!

“There must be some other way to help you and the Guardians! I won’t accept this! You expect me to just stand by and watch as you kill yourself?! Well, I won’t do this! You are my friend, and I’m yours! Please, let find another way!” Frey desperately pleaded with Ventuswill.

“The Royal Family has been trying for generations to find another way, but to no avail.” The dragon refuted. Please, I ask of you to save the last Guardian, Leon, in Leon Karnak. This is my final request. I ask this of you because you are my friend.”  
Frey responded with silence.

“Do you know… how the last few centuries have been like for me? Watching helplessly as my friends disappeared one by one for my sake alone? It was terrible… Because of me, they willingly choose to forsake their lives and their futures, all so I could live a little longer! You humans are so selfish, you know that? Haven’t you ever once thought how I would feel, all alone in a place cultivated by your life? Well I won’t stand for it anymore! This will finally be over… No one will ever think of sacrificing themselves for me ever again. Please, Frey. I’ve lived a long and full life. Even now, I was able to make a new friend. Please… I ask of you… Save the last Guardian…” Doug heard a large thud, to which he assumed was Ventuswill crashing to the ground.

“Venti!” Frey cried out with worry.

“Don’t worry. She’s still alive.” Pico now spoke to Frey. “Ven… She must have thought long and hard to have come to this decision.” Her voice imparted subtle despair.

“No, there must a way to save Venti and the Guardians! I can’t just let her die!” Frey tried as hard as she could to deny the idea of Venti dying.

“Neither can I! I want to save her too, but…”

“No, this is wrong!”

“F-Frey!” Pico called out to her as she ran out of the room.  
………  
The sky above became filled with dark clouds, blotting out all the illustrious lights. Doug couldn’t help but feel a little conflicted after that info dump.

So this is the extend of what you knew, Pico. I see why you couldn’t tell me now, but still… That Ventuswill… That murderer…

Raising his head, he saw that Frey had stopped in the middle of the plaza. Taking a bit of risk, he approached her. “Hey.”

Frey turned towards him, surprised. “D-Did you hear our conversation?”

Both turned silent in light of the recent revelations.

“There must be a way… But I don’t know what to do. If I don’t hurry, then…”

“… Just give up. It’s not possible to save her, she said so herself. Just hurry up and save that Leon guy!” Doug said spitefully. “Then… she’ll finally…” Doug took a step backwards from his slight elation as a small smile spread across his face. The one who killed his family, the one who took everything away from him, will finally pay.

“I can’t give up! I don’t if it’s impossible yet! Just because others have failed doesn’t mean I will!”

His smile disappeared upon hearing her. “What…?” His head fell a little. “Don’t you dare… Don’t’ you dare say that with her face…!” She doesn’t understand… She doesn’t know what a monster Ventuswill is… “That dragon… She…!” But his words fell short. He couldn’t bring himself to say that to Frey. “Whatever! You can do whatever you want, see if I care Ar-!”

“Doug, what are you talking about…? Who are you talking about?”

“…J-Just leave me alone!” Torn with emotion, Doug rushed out of the plaza.

“H-Hey! Doug!”


	8. Flowering Acrimony: Our War of Ideals

Doug raced through the humid night under a barren sky. He came by the general store very quickly, but continued running. 

Did I really call her Arya?

When the castle wall came before him, he buckled his legs and jumped forward, grabbing onto the supple green ivy.

How could I do that?

He reached for another branch to hoist himself up.

She’s nothing like Arya!

A stray thorn from a purple rose bush pierced his leg, but didn’t notice much of the pain. He stopped for a second to extract the thorn from his pant leg. Blood streamed out the moment it was removed, but he didn’t care. Doug kept on moving.  
Someone like her, someone who would defend that dragon!

Doug grasped onto the wall railing as the ivy thinned. The rough edges of the old stone tore away at his palms, leaving heavy gash marks. But he didn’t care. Doug kept on moving.  
That dragon that killed everyone, the one who took everyone away!

He pulled himself up onto the top of the wall. Once there, he took a moment to look into the sky. The moon was completely enshrouded by dark clouds. Not one ray of moonlight was able to pierce through, not even the stars. But he didn’t pay it much attention. Doug kept on moving.

I won’t be able to live with myself if she’s able to live…!

Without any hesitation, he leaped down to the dark ground. Cool wind laced through his hair as he descended and landed on a hidden pile of leaves that cushioned his fall. 

I’ll fucking kill her myself!

Doug weaved his way impatiently through the forest path. Fireflies floated lazily in the air, illuminating the otherwise dank night. He could hear the rhythmic chirping of grasshoppers hiding in the bushed, coupled with the serene flowing of the shallow river stream. If not for the grim sky, one would say this was a perfect summer night.

Doug slowed his pace down to a slow walk as he came into a clearing. As he approached he ever soothing river, he made out another figure on the nearby flower bed. 

It was Amber.

She was fashioning a flower crown made of Blue Magic Flowers and Moondrops, two already by her side. Her fingers entwined the bright stems while she joyfully hummed a song. 

Doug’s expression smoothed somewhat upon seeing her. He needed to be alone for a night, and yet Amber was also there. Heh, maybe this is what they called fate or something like that. Talking might be better than just staring into the sky by himself.  
“Hi, Amber. You’re up late.” He greeted with a wince of pain, the hole in his leg finally catching up with him.

“Oh, hi Doug--! Y-Your leg is covered in blood! Lay down! Or was it stand up?! J-Just wait until I come back!” Without hesitation, Amber bolted into the forest, leaving Doug by himself for a bit.

He rested on the riverbank, wary of his bleeding leg. Right now, Doug didn’t know what exactly to think. Frey wholeheartedly wishes to save Ventuswill. She said enough to prove it back at the castle. But yet, at the same time… he can’t bring himself to hate her. Not one with Arya’s face. So, if he can’t hate, and he can’t accept, what could be done? He couldn’t halfheartedly come to a conclusion, he knew that. Then, what was the right thing to do? 

“Doug! I’m back!” As he reflected, Amber came running back with an armful of herbs. She provided quick first aid, his cut bandaged in no time. 

After cleaning up, the two sat side by side next to the slow current of the river. The waters churned and swayed against the rock as they stared up into the night.

“It sure is dark today, huh? Can’t see a single thing up there.” 

“Yeah. This place feels more magical when the stars are up there.” Amber admitted.

“Magical? Is that why you love coming here during the night?”

“Of course! Just think about it! The sky lit up like hundreds of little jewels, the river a calm, transparent color, and all of these flowers, it’s like something out of a fairy tale.” She lightly caressed the yellow petals of her crown, and began looping another flower onto it. “When I’m here, everything just seems to disappear, as if nothing else matters. Not the past, not the present, and not the future. I can just, disappear into my own world. I mean, doesn’t everyone feel that way sometimes?” She gave Doug a longing look.  
“Not worry about the past or the future, huh… Yeah, I think I can relate to that. If everything just disappeared, and I would only have to think about this very moment, then…” Thinking hard, he pushed down on his bandaged leg. “But, I can’t do that. I still have… things I need to settle.”

“Me too. I’d like to find out about my past, even if it’s a bit scary. I want to know why Selphia feels so special to me, and why it seems so strange to me. Even if it’s a bit painful, I have to keep moving.”

“Even if it’s painful… But, what if the pain’s too much? Or if what you get doesn’t truly make up for what you lost along the way?” 

Will your clan come back to life if Ventuswill dies? What if what you’re doing… is pointless?

“Saying a few pretty words and just hoping for the best won’t do a thing. Gritting your teeth while taking the pain won’t either.” Doug thought aloud solemnly. “Amber, what would you do if you had to choose between something you worked years for and something you don’t want to hurt?”

“Hm, well…” Her fingers stopped looping for a second for her to think. “What I think is that what you should be choosing between isn’t which one to let go of and which one to hold onto, but whether to choose or not.”  
“Whether or not to choose?”

“Like, sometimes you really don’t have to choose at all. If you stop focusing on the choice itself, you can see that it’s actually possible to attain both.” From her hand, she delicately pulled on a small stem, which seemed to have unraveled the entire crown, but instead pulled the entire piece together in a whole different pattern. “This is probably just me throwing out some baseless philosophy, but I hope it helps more than just a few pretty words, right?”

“…Yeah. I think you did help, even if just a little. I’m gonna head back now. See you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.”  
………  
The next day came, with Doug awaking early to head out. He had promised Granny he’d help take inventory, so he wanted time to clean himself up if he got hurt or something. The Sechs soldier was visiting today, after all.

Crisp morning air greeted him vivaciously as he walked across dew laden grass. Keeno Pond was at a complete stand still when Doug finally meet the soldier, possibly to denote the grave mood of the situation. Nevertheless, he started to speak.

“Well, you got anything? It’s been three weeks, so you better have made some progress.” The soldier aggressively demanded.

… Can you promise me something, Doug? I want you to keep that blue gem a secret. I don’t know why this jewel feels so important to me; I just know that it’s important. Please, keep this between us!

I’ll try to keep the Rune Sphere a secret for as long as I can, but I don’t think it’ll last forever. You don’t have to forgive me when I break our promise; I just I can someday tell you why.

The words of his promise with Pico reverberated heavily in his mind. Now, it was time to act upon his promise with Pico.

It’s time for the roads to split, big brother. Choose one, and never stray from it again…

“I… have not found any of the Rune Spheres.” Doug reported, staying true to his word. “Didn’t I say before that what you gave was too vague? You actually expected to find something I never seen before in this huge area? If you did, then you’re an even bigger dumbass than I took you for.”

The soldier stood stiff, much to Doug’s surprise. He didn’t speak a word, nor move an inch. His inactivity gave Doug a feeling of unease. It took roughly five minutes before he seemed to come back to his senses.

“Didn’t find one, huh?” He remarked with a deep monotone. “Hah, well that’s just fine! In fact, it’s perfect!” A deep scowl spread across his face, one Doug had never seen before. It full of deep seated malice and sadistic intent, one that made Doug’s prior bravado shrink away. “In the case of you failing your given objection, I am authorized to subject you to some very special functions of the Fos Ring!”

“W-What the hell are you talking about?!” T-This guy! He must’ve planned for me to fail all along!

“Let me tell you something before we get started, dwarf. I’ve always hated you. But I also like you too. You’re probably thinking why, but I don’t want to spoil too much of this story. So I’ll save that part for later.” The soldier took a step forward, to which Doug responded with a step back. “Oh, come on. Why so scared, huh? I’m not gonna do anything too bad. In fact, you probably won’t be feeling anything for quite a while!”

“Just out with it already!” Doug, although scared, accepted this as the price to keeping his promise. But still he wondered; what repercussions would spawn from this single action? “Stop beating around the bush and tell me what you’re gonna do!”

“There’s no use explaining it. You’ll barely remember it afterwards, anyways. So, just do yourself a favor and go to sleep.” He took the Rune Bracelet out and, with his thumb, pressed down on the smallest black colored jewel. “It’s time to begin, dwarf of the grey-eyed clan.”  
………  
When he next opened his eyes, he found he was rolled up into a tight fetal position. Doug’s arms were perfectly tucked between his abdomen and his legs, which were also similarly folded. His head felt completely numb as he lay by the pond, dumbfounded as to what had transpired earlier. He couldn’t think straight, or easily move his body. What… was he doing again?

I… I remember now. I was sent here to transport the Rune Spheres, which can prevent Venti’s death! I’m sorry Doug, but I won’t let anything get my way. I will collect all of the Rune Spheres, and save Venti!

The sudden flash of memory burned incongruously through his body, somewhat allowing him to revive his stiff body. Gradually, he urged his head up off of the grass, and started unfolding himself. Doug’s body still reverberated with pangs of vacant sensation while he absentmindedly got up.

Frey, I can’t believe you. How could I have mistaken you for Arya? Now I realize you two are nothing alike!

“I need to find Frey and stop her!” At last, Doug got unsteadily on his feet. He still felt the repercussions of, well, whatever happened to him but he advanced nonetheless.

The best place to check should be Yokmir Forest, where the runes were in abundance.

Doug’s mind stayed silent while he hobbled towards the forest.  
………  
Going through Yokmir Forest for what was his third time, he made it to the deepest part in no time. As Doug advanced, he made no notice of the Orcs firing arrows at him. Right now, he had one goal in mind. Face Frey.

“With this, maybe I can save Venti!” Doug heard her say. In front of Frey, he feel an immense concentration of Runes. It was the Rune Sphere, no doubt about it. 

If she was it… then what I thought was true. She is my enemy… and she’s getting in the way.

“Hey. Looks like you recovered the Rune Sphere.” He said while approaching her.

“Doug?! Why are you here? Wait, what do you mean, Rune Sphere? Is that what this is?” 

“What? I thought you got your memory back!” Doug remarked somewhat distantly. “Just answer me. What are you going to do now?” “Use it to save Ventuswill?”

“From what I know, she’s dying from the drying Runeys population. I’ve never seen so many Runes in one place, so it should be possible to save her with this!” Frey knelt down and grabbed the Rune Sphere. She slowly caressed the smooth surface, taking in the feeling of its power. “I won’t let her die, no matter what.”

“Just give up.”

“I can’t. I won’t! Why are you so adamant on getting me to give up?!” She now stood, the gem in hand, as she addressed Doug.

“Why? Why?! You don’t know anything, nothing at all! Not about Ventuswill, or Arya, or me! That’s why you’re saying crap like saving her! That dragon, that bastard, she took everything away from me!”

“H-Huh? What do you mean? Venti would never do that!”

“She killed my entire village, my parents, and my little sister! I only escaped… because I was out of the village at the time...” Warms tears pooled in his dark grey eyes, to which to he quickly wiped away. “I don’t expect a damn idealist like you to believe me. But that’s the truth. She’s a monster that’ll kill anything that get’s in her way! Even now, she’s lying to you and everyone in town! So you’ll dance to the tune of her voice, so you’ll go with her plans! That must be why the Guardians were sealed away, too. Amber, Dolly, even that horse face Dylas were affected by that monster!”

...Dolly? “Doug, calm down-“

“I am calm!”

“Venti asked me specifically to release them so they would never think about sacrificing themselves again! Why would she want me to do that if what you said is true?” Her voice quivered as Doug became more and more aggressive. She couldn’t comprehend why he was acting this way. Just the other day, they were good friends, and now? It seemed like they could be at each other throats if it escalated any further.

“I won’t take such a crappy excuse! I don’t care what front she takes, or what lies she hides behind! I know the truth, that my home is razed to the ground because of her! That’s why… ever since that day three years ago… I’ve dedicated every piece of my being to finally see her drown in a pool of blood!” Doug gripped at his neck, thinking of everything up until that moment. Slowly, he stepped away from Frey. He could tell this was his limit. Anymore, and he wouldn’t be able to control himself any longer. “There are four Rune Spheres.”

“Huh?” She stammered, surprised at his giving.

“Don’t misunderstand! Can’t you see… I’m declaring war here…” Doug let his arm fall to his sides, limp. “If you truly intend to save Ventuswill… then I will do everything I can to oppose you! As long as I’m alive, she won’t live another day. From now on, you and I are enemies!” Doug ran back across the clearing after announcing his intentions, not looking back.  
………  
Almost immediately after his encounter with Frey, Doug began his search for the remaining two Rune Spheres. After all, it wasn’t just a meeting with near death that pushed him forward. No, if he failed, he would be robbed of the chance to kill Ventuswill.  
Doug quickly reasoned with the previous location of the Rune Spheres that they would be where the Guardians were hidden. And so, he found himself at the Water Ruins once again.

He had not been inside, so its interior was a mystery to him. All around the rooms were grand deteriorated white marble pillars, laced with thin vines by time. The elegant tiles that lined the ground were also olden marble, possibly alluding to when the temple had been in better shape. Even the monster threats that dwelled there, tortoises and birds and whatnot, gave a subtle air of elegance. Although, they posed no serious threat to him. Due to his sequence breaking of dealing with the ghosts and Blood Panthers of Obsidian Mansion beforehand, most likely. 

His echoing steps melded with the soft trickle of the running water streams of the ruins as he explored further in. Following an hour of determined searching, Doug came upon an entryway to the outside. He was greeted by a blast of warm air which conflicted the relatively cool air of the building. Doug could see he was on some sort of small balcony above the water, hoisted up only a small distance from the ground. He carried on, and gasped in surprise when something caught his eye.

“The Rune Sphere!” Overcome with a familiar excitement, he quickly went after it. However, his advance was stopped by a vehement slash to his chest. Reeling in from the pain, Doug put some distance between him and his new found opponent. To his surprise, what stood before him was a… Chimera was it? The mismatched creature had a coiling snake tail, a white beast’s head, and fleshy wings that protruded from its sides. It growled in irritation at the intruder, moving in deliberately.

Doug, not one to give the first strike away, rushed in, unsheathing his sword. He locked his arms into a piercing position, then penetrated the beast’s front leg. Submerging the blade all the way to the hilt in flesh, he cut clear to the side, ripping the entire muscle out. The Chimera gave a deafening roar of pure anger, before retaliating with a fierce slash of its claw. Doug scarcely dodged, seeing the tips of its nail tear into his sleeve.

The monster came after with haste and sent a barrage of fireballs towards him. Doug, unflinching in the face of such a spell, followed with his own weaker Fireball spell that served to diffuse the magic into nothing but dissipating energy. To his surprise though, an Aqua Laser attack was thrown into his face without as much as a short intermission between casting. Doug could see now that his enemy was more than just claws and teeth, and put that into thought as he engaged the monster in battle again. It charged with unspoken speed, its head tuck in, to which Doug had no choice but to take head on at such a short distance. The singular Unicorn-esque horn gorged itself into Doug’s side, nearly cleaving him open as he had done to it earlier. However, Doug took the opportunity of being in such close proximity to his opponent to perforate its neck. The blade of steel slide in harshly, crudely slipping past the odd mesh of feathers and fur as it eventually tore skin open. 

Both roared in apparent pain, but continued in plunging their weapons in each other, unwilling to give in first. Blood loss seeping in all too quickly, Doug gave a hard kick to stomach, distracting the Chimera enough to allow him to push it away. New pain seeped through Doug as the horn was dislodged, leaving a gaping hope by his ribs. Again, he raised his blade, aiming to slice off one of its dark wings, only to be intersected by a swift swing of its tail. Doug was bounced back into the wall, with it following suit. It attempted pinning him to the ground, but missed as the smaller dwarf rolled away in time. 

For a moment, both stood firm and simply gazed at each other, to both access one another, and to gather their strength from their sustained wounds. The gash at Doug’s side continued to bleed heavily; he was even beginning to feel a bit woozy. His arms were covered in numerous small incisions that only served to sting him from the water that was previously doused on him. 

Once again, like with his fight with Dolly, he couldn’t keep this up for much longer. Despite putting a powerful front in this battle, Doug was feeling incredibly fatigued, adding on to his previous cuts and bruises as well.  
Damn it… I gotta retrieve the Rune Sphere and get out of here. My own body is holding me back-!? W-What the hell?

Glancing over his abdomen again, Doug became startled at what he saw. The before ripped open flesh had somehow sown itself together, leaving not one sign of injury besides the stopped stream of blood. His arm showed similar signs with the small cuts and bruises gone all together.

How is this possible?! Wounds don’t just close that fast!

“Doug!” A voice called out as he dazed on, accompanied with a large fire spell that struck the Chimera head on, stunning it temporally. “Doug, are you okay?” It was Frey, dual blades in hand, running up to him.

“Frey.” His mind drifted a little upon seeing her, before returning to his senses shortly after. “I don’t need your damn help to kill this thing! So get out of here before you get yourself hurt!”

“Look who’s talking! Come on, I can see you’re pretty banged up! Just let me help before you get yourself hurt!” She demanded sharply.

“I am fine! I’m telling you, I can handle this by myself!”

“Stop being so thick headed and-! Look out!” With their backs turned, the Chimera took the opportunity to retaliate with a barrage of fireballs. Doug and Frey both leaped to opposite sides, seeing the attack, and readied their weapons. “Doug, we have to team up to defeat this boss! Join my party, and I can aid you with magic!”

“No thanks! I don’t need any damn help-“ He rushed ahead of Frey, and locked his blade into the Chimera’s open leg. “-from you!!” Doug, placing both hands on the hilt, glided the sword across the remaining tendons, shattering the bone, and hacking the entire limb off, letting a rain of monster rain down upon him.

The beast cried against the mutilation of its body and preceded to stagger down from loss of balance. However, instead of consenting to its fall, Doug raised his blade skyward adjacent to its body, effectively using the monster’s own weight to smite its upper chest open. All at once, it stopped moving, and simply slumped down on Doug’s still inserted weapon. He looked gravely at its eyes, seeing the last flicker of its current life go out before pulling his sword out. The Chimera disintegrated into small wavers of light before it even landed on the tile, and disappeared quickly afterwards.

Frey stood astounded at the total brutality of Doug’s battle. Never had she ever seen such an act of disfigurement. Even in her own battles, she had never gone to such extremes to defeat any monster. But what amazed her even more, was Doug’s willingness to do such acts.

“See? I didn’t need your help to take it down.” Doug whipped his forearm out to the side, clearing his sword of long gushes of blood, though it was still dyed deep. Nonetheless, he still sheathed it to the scabbard on his hip. He then ambled to the Rune Sphere, claiming it as his own. “I’ll be taking this. Now, there’s only one left. If you really want to save Ventuswill, then you’d better kick it into high gear cause there’s no way in hell I’m letting the likes of you get it.”  
“Doug, I really don’t think-“

“I don’t want to hear that crap! Didn’t I tell you before? I don’t care what front she takes, or what lies she hides behind. I know the truth.” Frey’s face creased into a confused expression. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go wash off.”  
He walked past her with haste, avoiding contact with her downcast eyes. As he walked out the door, however, Doug felt a familiar wave of energy wash over him. It invigorated his body, and gave him a firmer hold on his consciousness. This stopped his leave, and he again spoke to Frey.

“What do you think you’re doing? I’m trying to get that best friend of yours killed, remember?”

“Yeah. I know that.” She responded, not turning to look. “But even still, I can’t just ignore an injured friend. Doug, even though we may have totally different objectives right now, I don’t see you as my enemy.” Having reassured herself, she now turns to meet Doug’s back. “I promise I’ll find the truth! I’ll find out what really happened!”

Stillness filled the room, Doug seemingly not responding to her declaration. “There’s no need for you to look for it. I already found the truth three years ago, amongst a mountain of corpses and a sea of blood.” 

Unfazed with her, Doug exited the crimson stage.  
………  
On his way to Selphia, Doug stopped along the river to clean off. He was practically covered from head to toe in dried blood, both his own and the Chimera’s. On hindsight, perhaps standing so close to it when he was tearing its leg off was a bad idea.

Doug’s clothes were too soaked at the moment to wash out, so he set aside his jacket and shirt. He rinsed his abdomen off, confirming what had he had seen earlier. The hole was completely gone. 

Curiously, Doug began cutting into himself to see the effects. He formed long, thin slits on his limbs, and each time they closed up within a minutes’ time. Doug was aghast by his bodies’ development, not knowing how this exactly occurred. He knew that this had to have happened to recently, today even. So, he began recalling the day’s events in an attempt to narrow down the possibilities.

I woke up, went to the Water Ruins, fought the Chimera, and got the Rune Sphere. That’s all I did today, I’m pretty sure. Then, how do I have such fast regeneration now?

While he thought, the Sun was descending down the darkening sky. Strange, he thought, as he didn’t even notice how much time had passed. Did the battle really take that long?

Deciding not question it, for now at least, Doug clothed himself and rose from the ground. Except, as he did, he suddenly lost all feeling in himself. He managed to barely stop himself from collapsing at the last moment, but he still felt incredibly exhausted. Doug got up again, only to really fall down this time. 

He felt something inside begin to move. It churned within, until it moved up his throat, throwing him into a coughing fit. Not long after it began, Doug hacked up a copious amount of blood. 

“What the hell… is happening to me?” He weakly uttered before his body finally gave out under the abrupt trauma.  
………  
“Doug, explain yourself right this instant!” Blossom angrily demanded. “Explain to me why you are soaked in blood, not to mention coming home at 3:00!”

“Granny, please, there’s no reason to get so worked up about this.” Though as he spoke, he was precariously leaning on his sword to keep himself up.

“Oh dear, you have to get into bed right this instance. I’ll help you into your night clothes.” She said, switching her tone from reprehensive to caring.

“No, no. I can change clothes just fine, I promise.” Blossom lent him her shoulder as they climbed the stairs up to his room. She placed him gently on his bed, and got his green pajamas out. 

“I’ll be back after you change, so you better be ready for the scolding of a lifetime!”

Blossom then departed, leaving Doug to his privacy. Despite his fatigue, Doug was able to easily slip into his nightshirt and pants. Then he tied a thick black scarf around his neck, which he only wore when someone would see him while he was dressed this way. Blossom entered again, with a stern look that frightened Doug into submission.

“Could you tell me what is you did today?” Blossom asked, patience in her voice.

“I beat up a really tough monster.”

“Is that it?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mostly.”

“…Very well then. I won’t ask for any more.”

“Really? What happened a ‘scolding of a lifetime’ then?” Doug joked, relieved Blossom was not too cross with him.

“Honestly, I’m just glad that you’re safe” She admitted softly. “It doesn’t seem like you have any injuries, so you must have had an easy time with it then.”

“R-Right…”

“Doug, do you understand why I was so upset with you?” Blossom set herself next to Doug on the bed, inspecting his body of any overseen injuries.

“Cause I came home in the middle of the night covered in blood?” Actually, you don’t seem to be all that mad…

“No. I thought you had done something crazy again.” She explained. “Like the time when you climbed all the way up to Twinkle’s nest to get my necklace back, you could have gotten hurt.”

“Heh, I remember that. You were pretty happy when I got your necklace back, though.” Doug recalled the event fondly.

“If it wasn’t for Ventuswill saving you with that gust of wind, you could’ve gotten killed falling down.”

The remark made Doug’s face go even whiter. Thinking he owed that dragon anything made him sick. “I-I suppose.”

“I know I’m an old woman, but I still have you to worry about. These last three years have been some of the best I’ve had in decades.” She smiled kindly at her surrogate grandson, sending color into his checks. “And it’s all thanks to you.”

“Blossom… Thank you. I’ve had a good time too.”  
………  
Doug was unable to pursue the next Rune Sphere for two days, as he was forbidden from leaving Selphia by Blossom. She also required him to work the register those days as well, to keep him busy while in confinement. The notion of giving Frey a head start on the last Rune Sphere irked Doug to no end. Although, even if he was able to go look, he’d have no leads on where to look. He was out of Guardians to examine.

But luck stuck when a man staying at inn had told him that he found it, before losing it to a monster that ran into the Delirium Lava Ruins. It gave him the best intel at the time, so he sprinted out on the day his punishment ended.

His body still shock in small tremors from the fight before, and it was obvious that he was in no shape for serious battle as he entered the dungeon. Fire spirits and Palm Cats welcomed his entry with harsh slashes and magic spells. The difference between his weakened state and the new enemies clear, Doug had no choice but to adapt a slash and run tactic against them. His borrowed Platinum Sword, attained from Bado as his Defender was too damaged to be used for the moment, overpowered them with ease, but still required precision hits to down them.

Doug soon took to slicing into their stomachs while simultaneously running, in effect making him a hard target to hit. And indeed, the only time he got hit was from magic spells from the pesky Fire Spirits, whom disappeared frequently. The rooms themselves gave him trouble with the rising lava pillars and the extreme heat of some areas, but he surmounted them all eventually.

Within several hours time, Doug came upon the last area of the ruins. And to his chagrin, a battered Frey was already battling the boss of the area, Raffelsia.

“Damn it, she got here before me!” He cursed as he joined the scuffle, Frey being beaten back at a ridiculous rate. Doug commenced by chopping one of its heads clean off, sending the plant into a frenzy. With all of its heads gone, it opened itself to attack. Frey took the initiative, charging in with an axe that gleamed with newness. Doug joined in, and with one fell strike, eliminated the monster into sparks of light, leaving behind the shining blue gem.

“Well that was anti-climatic.” He said to himself.

“Speak for yourself! I was wearing it down for at least an entire hour!” Frey complained loudly, hearing his off-comment. 

“Whatever.” Ignoring her, Doug started towards the Rune Sphere, only to be stopped by an axe thrown directly by his feet. “So that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?” He turned and poised himself against her.

“I’m sorry, but I need that Rune Sphere. Even if it means I have to plow you to the ground to do it, I will save Venti!” Frey, resolved at last, equipped her new Theif Knife. 

“Venti this, and Venti that, jeez that is so annoying! Do you think about anything thing else?!” He retorted, throwing the axe back at Frey. She responded quickly, ricocheting it off of her blades, and returning it to her inventory. 

Wasting not a moment, both combatants threw themselves at the other. Doug swung wildly, to which each was repelled with fast reaction. Seeing how easily head on attacks were redirected, he switched his stance to facilitate pierce attacks, the same one used against the Chimera, and thrust his arms forward with fervor. This change in attack caught Frey off guard, and let Doug get a clean strike on her shoulder.

Frey hopped back, and once on her feet fired a Sonic Wind spell. The green gusts grazed against him, opening up more small slits upon him. Unfazed, Doug continued onward with his sword. They clashed together, one after the other, rushing past each other with their weapons. Although Doug’s Platinum Sword trumped Frey’s Thief Knife in terms in raw power, she still pulled through and dealt considerable damage to Doug, even if mitigated by his unknown healing factor.

His sword locked into Frey’s once more, entrapping it between the two. “Frey, I’m gonna ask you a question, and you’d better answer. Before, when we found Amber in Yokmir Forest, you took Forte with you as back up. After that, I’ve heard that you always had someone join your party when you went somewhere outside of Selphia. But here, in our duel, and when you went to the Water Ruins, you’re by yourself! Why? Wouldn’t allies make saving Ventuswill all the more easier?”

Frey released her grip on Doug’s weapon, and used the small window of opportunity to cast a Water Laser, hitting him slightly. “That’s not it! I choose to come by myself because this is my battle! This my own conflict, one I willingly choose to carry, one I have a heavy stake in! Therefore, only I have to risk my life on it!” She swapped her Dual Blades for a pair of Kote gloves. Frey snapped her arm back, and unleashed a power punch that hit Doug square on the side of the head. “And what about you? What do you carry? Your clan’s lives, your sense of justice?!”

“This is no justice!” Doug countered, sweeping the tip of his weapon across her hip. “You think I don’t know the possible repercussions of Ventsuwill dying? About how the land could dry up forever if the Runeys shortage isn’t resolved? I’ve meticulously looked at every outcome of what would happen if I killed her for the past three years! My clan won’t come back if she dies, I won’t become some damn hero if I succeed! I know that! I don’t have some convoluted reason for this. All I have is the drive of revenge!”

“Doug…!” Frey raised her arms in a coordinated Twin Strike, striking him once again. “Then you must realize, this battle, this war of ideals has no purpose! We’re not doing accomplishing anything with this!”

“Just shut up already!” They crossed blades right at the neck of the shaft, sending each a fair distance away from each other.

“Doug, if you feel so strongly about this, then you’d have killed me already! But I know you’re not someone who would do that! If fighting this battle will make you see that, then I’ll gladly take you on, and I’ll do it alone!” 

Ideals of pure intention and willpower collided with each stroke they stoke. Like a dancer elegantly moving across the stage, the two smoothly exchanged blow after blow, not waiting to see the next move, and traveling from one swing to the next.

When their bodies nearly gave out, all weapons battered to near non-usability, they aimed for one more blow, precisely towards their hearts. As they came together, their eyes came before the other, letting loose all form of resolute principle.

The sound of metal tearing through muscle and tissue resounded throughout the empty gave, and their battle drew to an austere conclusion.


	9. Absolution

Doug could feel what was happening to him with a despondent mind. Her Sea Cutter equipped who knows when, sliced its way through his chest. The right side of his heart, the middle of his lung, all of the muscle and bone in between, ripped asunder.

This is it. I’m going to die.

Now the blade had fully penetrated him, jabbing out of his back. Its curve blade carved into his intestines even more as Doug staggered on. 

Arya…Mom… Dad… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to join you so soon. Before I got revenge… before I found any true meaning.

Now, I’m going to die.  
………  
It all happened so fast, she could barely comprehend what was going on. They were fighting. Battling for the Rune Sphere, doing it so intensely it was as if they were going for blood. Then, she made one last stroke of her blade, but… she made a mistake. In the heat of the moment, or perhaps from a fit of rage and desperation, she didn’t aim for his shoulder. 

Frey aimed for his heart.

It was too late for regrets, or anything. Now that Doug’s sword was lodged all the way through her, peaking out just below the shoulder. Her fate was sealed. She was going to die.

No… I can’t… let it end here… Venti… I’m sorry. I did this to save you, but instead I’m the one who ended up dead. I let you down. And now… both of us… are going to disappear…  
………  
Time stood still in the moments that passed. Both stood still, hunched forward from the blade that pierced them, completely immobilized with pain, and gazed into the face of the other. And for a single second, they could hear the final thought that the other was thinking.

Was this really what you wanted?

Doug was the first to hobble back, extracting his sword out of Frey’s chest. She recoiled also, but left the longer sword inserted in Doug. Pain resounded within her intensely as blood flowed freely out of her wound. It gushed out in thick, almost black streams of ooze that permeated into her shirt and pooled around her now stained shoes down her legs.

She absent mindedly stepped back, her eyes growing dimmer and dimmer, as her head started slouching downwards. It tipped ever closer to the ground, before forcing her descent in an empty haze. As she collapsed, her head collided into Doug’s stomach, taking him down with her. The head of the Sea Cutter still inside of him was the first to make contact with the hard, reddish earth, injecting a force of motion into the weapon. It shot up right through what was left of the surrounding organs, drenched in dark liquid, landing a fair distance away in an incongruous clatter of worn down metal. The ensuing rip of tissues amplified Doug’s pain to excruciating levels, while simultaneously sending more blood up his throat. However, this time it was not a few handfuls of blood, but a violent torrent that came out in sadistic coughs, each one worsening his chest injuries.

When at last it stopped, both he and Frey laid in an expanding pool of red blood. As the protracted seconds crawled forward, he could feel himself growing weaker. The feeling of his limbs was hastily dissipating, his eyes growing heavier, but never so much as to permanently shut. Thoughts of death became all the more prominent as the pain slowly drifted away, like a ripple caused by a small pebble. 

He weakly turned his head to take a final look at Frey. From his point of view, she wasn’t moving; only bleeding ever more. Doug could only make out her light brown hair swirling out from all directions, soaking itself in crimson. It was a ghastly sight, he thought, for her to lie so frighteningly still upon him, mortally wounded. Even though she was the one who killed him, he still felt… she didn’t deserve to die.

Why did I hate her? I don’t think I ever hated her before this. What made me even entertain that idea… Damn, I’m such an idiot. To let all of this to get to me, to let it consume me.

“Frey… I-I-” His words sputtered, the notion of speaking sending more blood and bile out of his mouth. “I didn’t mean for you to get so caught up in this. At the v-very least, you should…” 

Vicious silence enveloped him at last.

Doug believed he had died in that instant. He believed his mind was fading away, into Heaven, or Hell, or Oblivion for all he cared. Him, along with Frey…  
………  
Pico walked on silent steps into the castle chamber. The building was devoid of any sort of ambient noise, secured by the heavy blanket of the darkness outside. She approached the slumbering dragon, who took a lumbering bellow with each breath.

“Ven, Ven, hey, get up. I want to talk.” The petite ghost grasped her horns firmly and started to tug, pulling it back and forth until the heavy eyelids flickered open.

“Hm… Hm? Pi…Pico. What are you doing here? It’s getting late.”

“Come on, you know I don’t sleep. Not the way you do anyway.” Her mind wandered to the time she was connected with Doug. The way he thought she slept was pretty funny, she recalled. “Anyway, we have to talk.”

“Oh? About what?”

“Don’t act all oblivious, Ven! About the Guardians, and the depleting Runeys! I couldn’t continue it before because Dolly was there, but now we can talk alone.” Pico’s fist curled in frustration, huddled near her sides as she began. “You found a solution, didn’t you? I mean, you have been releasing the Guardians, which must mean that there’s no need for them anymore, right?”

“…No. I’m afraid not.” Ventuswill’s eyes turned down to her eternal friend, meeting with a face of fear and sadness.

“What do you mean?” 

“The solution I found… Nay, the only solution there is is for me to die, in order to fertilize the land with Runeys until a new Native Dragon can be born.” She declared, defeat in her voice. “Please try to understand.”

“Understand what…? The reason you need to die? The reason you had to erase Dolly’s memories? You…” Her head tipped down a bit, her body slightly shaking. “You big jerk! Don’t give up so easily!”

“I assure you that I did not come to this conclusion easily. What do you think I was doing during the centuries that you and Dolce were trapped in Obsidian Mansion? Twiddling my thumbs?!” Her voice raised in anger, starling Pico. “This was not an easy decision for me to make. As it stands, I’m leaving too much behind. But I have no choice. Time is running out.”

“Ven…”

“Do you know, right at this moment, my newest friend is looking for something, anything that could save me, despite the odds? I swear, she’s just too stubborn at times. She could at least come home before dark.”  
………  
Hrm… hm… hrgh…huh?

Doug’s eyes slowly opened slid open, with no pain to deter its action. He looked around in a confused daze, seeing he was sitting atop of a pool of blood. Piece by piece, he collected his memories until he fully evoke what had occurred.

“Oh crap, Frey! Frey, hey, are you okay?!” He pulled her up into his arms, cradling her dangling head with care. Doug examined her closely, and noticed a very proverbial phenomenon. 

Frey’s chest wound was completely closed, leaving only dry blood and a faint scar. Any other injuries were also gone. 

To say Doug was shocked would be putting it lightly. While he knew he had strange healing abilities, he didn’t how Frey got it. Heck, he didn’t even know how he obtained it. He frantically ran his hand along her neck to find her pulse, and was greatly relieved to locate the soft thumping of her artery. He gave a small sigh, and collected the rest of her onto his arms. Doug placed her away from the blood, laying her gently against a rock.

“Look at you. What was that about plowing me to the ground again? You can say the funniest things sometimes. But … why, why are you alive? How are you alive? I did something, didn’t I?” Through his torn jacket, a small sliver of a scar shone through. It disappeared within seconds and left nothing but supple skin. He reached out to his Fos Ring, and saw the Jewel had turned a deep red, contrasting the light blue it was before. This was the cause of their miraculous recovery, he was sure. But couldn’t make any sense of it more than he could of his own healing ability. It was all too sudden, these convoluted developments, the workings of the Fos Ring, and… what exactly Frey would mean to him now. “I’m so sorry for hurting you. This is my fault for taking this too far. All of this is my fault….” Doug quietly apologized, idle tears running down his cheeks. “At the very least you survived. I don’t know how, but I won’t ever regret whatever it is that allowed this to happen.”

He looked around the battle field and located her longsword, dyed a dull rust color. Doug lifted it weakly from the ground, also realizing how fatigued he was, and slid it into Frey’s scabbard. Once he was sure that Frey was alright, he looked distantly at the gem just a few yards away. He contemplated taking it, but decided against it in light of the outcome of their battle. 

“I should get you out of here. But you know, it’d be much easier if you woke up instead.” Doug joked as he pulled her onto his back, with the Rune Sphere in her bag. Clutching the blue tome in his hand, he recited the short incantation of the Escape spell. Light blue light surrounded the two and transported them to the entrance of the Delirium Lava Ruins. Two very annoying Palm Cats greeted them there, to which Doug sent them away with a single swing of his Defender. “You should be safe here now. There aren’t any gates around here, and as long as you don’t somehow go into a different area, more monsters won’t appear. And besides, I don’t feel like making up some story about how you got knocked out but have no wounds to show for it.”

“Erm… Hrm…” Soft whimpers escaped from her lips. More signs she would wake up soon put Doug’s fear of her unconscious body being attacked to rest.

“I’m going back to Selphia to settle things. And I hope for once, you don’t get in the way, Ar-“ He stopped upon hearing himself, and attemped to cast the Escape spell once again. The short recitation fell onto the olden book, but this time no ethereal power came from it. 

Doug realized with the upmost clarity that something was terribly wrong, and chastised himself for taking so long to apprehend it. Inside of himself, he could tell what the problem was. He was severely depleted of Internal Runes, or Rune Points, despite not casting a single spell beforehand. It caught him as even weirder as normally Escape doesn’t even consume any Runes Points. He casted it just mere seconds ago, so why can’t he now?

Confusion and fear took a strong hold on his mind, but he was forced to put it aside as she showed more movements of consciousness. Doug, leaving behind both the Rune Sphere and Frey, fled the ruins.  
………  
Selphia loomed over the orange sky. Doug had finally made it back after spending an hour and a half tripping over his own feet. It was hard for him to simply stand up after his duel for some reason, but that didn’t deter his resolve for vengeance.

One clumsy step followed another as he walked closer to the town. Sleep beckoned at him at every turn, and at times he did stop to close his weary eyes. He experienced lucid dreams when that happened but the dream itself would disappear the moment he awakened. Recalling them was a hassle while it amalgamated into one foggy blur, though he didn’t see much reason to try.

As determined as he was though, his body couldn’t keep up with what his mind was pushing him to do. Eventually, Doug could no longer sustain himself and collapsed just outside the town gates.

“Doug…? Is that you? Dolly, over here!” A wispy voice motioned. From his faint eyes, he could make out Pico and Dolly running towards him. They quickly scanned him over for injuries, but could find no signs of external harm. “Are you okay? Can you stand?”  
“Here, I think this might help.” Dolly pulled out a Sapphire Rod, and raised it over a majestic green tome. With a few words of incantation she cast a spell. “Cure All!”

Lime light embraced his body in its pristine care, mending together the few wounds he didn’t take of already. While it didn’t help him recover his Internal Runes, he was at least able to stand straight now. Doug looked at the person healing him, and distinguished an older girl with light pink twin tails beneath a black Silk Hat. Her dress was varying shade of red, with while lace on the shirt, along with white gloves adorning her hands. “Thanks. I think that helped a lot, Dolly.”

“D-Dolly?! Is that what you just called me? Why would you-“ Her eyes narrowed at the ghost floating next to her. “It was you that fed him that garble, wasn’t it?”

“I don’t see the problem in it. Milady is Dolly, and Dolly is Milady. There is no difference, now is there?”

“Yes there is, you annoying spirit. I will have others besides you call me by that nickname. I think I’ll kill you later as punishment. You’re basically begging to die again. Anyway, I’ll have you know that my name is not Dolly. My actual name is Dolce. Nice to meet you.” She extended her hand in a kind gesture, to which Doug happily took.

“Okay, Dolce it is then. Nice to meet you too. The healing you did worked great, by the way.” 

“Yeah, I know right? She trained so hard to get her proficiency up in order to be useful to-“ A gloved hand attempted to wrap itself around her mouth, only to completely phase through.

“Pico, don’t say such unnecessary comments. Let’s return to the clinic.” She took a few steps towards town, glancing back at the stationed Pico. Her eyes wondered off to lock onto Doug’s ripped sleeve, which piqued her interest. “That injury… It looks familiar. Have we met before?”

“Us? Well, I guess you could-“

“Doug! Be quiet!” Pico jabbed her elbow into his ribs. “Ven, she… she doesn’t want Dolly to think about that.”

“Why should I care what that damn dragon wants?” He unintentionally scowled, contempt evident in his voice.

“You care about what I think, don’t you?!” Her voice quivered with both sadness and distress. 

That one sentence was enough to push Doug into acceptance and convince him to drop the topic entirely. He reminded himself he was doing it for Pico, not Ventuswill as he spoke again. “On second thought, I don’t really think we meet before. You must be thinking about someone else.”

“Is that so? Okay then. But, one more thing before we depart.” She reversed her path and walked towards Doug, who was only one pace out of town. Dolce stopped right at the edge of the white stone, and looked sternly into his eyes. “I can tell that you’re about to do something you might regret.”

“W-What are talking about?”

“There’s something about the air around you. I’m no expert on auras or whatever, so I may be wrong, but whatever you do, I’ll give you a simple warning. Think carefully before treading on thin ice. What you think is the right path may ultimately turn out to be a far stretch from what you originally wished to achieve. I can see… The paths are about to split. And you have not yet chosen yet. Heed these words as half-hearted intentions will lead to disastrous results. And you will bear the burden of all that is to come.”

“E-Excuse me? Could you repeat that last part?”

“Hm? I said be careful about your decisions in the near future. Was there something weird about it?”

“No, not at all. Thanks for the advice.” What was that? I misheard what she said as what something that voice would have said.

“Oh dear, there must have been at least four questions in that eight minute conversation we just had. I’m returning to the clinic. Let’s go, Pico. I don’t want to take up anymore of his time with your prattle.” Impatiently, she turned with a twirl of her dress and left without further words.

“See you. And, be careful. In whatever you choose to do.”

Their words hang heavy as he entered Bado’s shop to return the Platinum Sword he borrowed. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that they, or Pico at least knew more about him somehow. The way talked, how they seemed to be indirectly consoling him. It was reassuring and unsettling at the same time.

“Hey, Bado! You here? I’m returning the sword I borrowed!” Doug leaned the sword against the store counter. The musty air in the building held the odor of hot ashes and molten metal. It was messy in his workshop as usual, though he couldn’t think of a time when Bado actually used it for anything besides his ill-fated scams which he was far too kind to see all the way through. 

He looked around the shop and found it to be empty. Doug debated whether to leave or wait, and as he did he took notice of a slip of paper with his name on it written in sloppy ink. Curious, he started to make words out of the black blob.

Doug, I’ve repaired your sword. It should be as good as new. And as a bonus I even upgraded it with some Fire Dragon’s Ash. Extra charge of course. But don’t worry about paying me back just yet. You can do that when we sit down and have a long talk later. There’s something I need to discuss with you, but I don’t think now’s the time yet. So just kick back and relax for now. I’ll let you know when it’s time for that talk.

-Bado

“Talk? What does he want to talk about?” Bado’s words confused him, but he couldn’t ponder on it as he located his own sword. His Defender was mounted on the wall in the workshop above a half completed Katzbalger. From its weight alone, he could tell the difference the Fire Dragon’s Ash had made. It attack was certainly increased, maybe even by eighty points!

With his weapon reforged and his bodily injuries healed, everything was ready. Doug turned into the plaza, which on that day was weirdly empty of any tourists. As he strode across it, he couldn’t help but think about what he misheard Dolce say to him. What did she mean by him not yet choosing a path? He was clearly decided on killing Ventuswill and-

Deserting the village.

Doug stopped for a moment, and looked out into the looming sky. This was the point of no return, he realized. He could never have the same village life he had before. They would all hate him, scorn him, and begrudge him for murder. But that thought couldn’t stop him now. Nothing could.  
………  
The castle was just as it was three years ago when he first met the Divine Dragon. Everything was immaculately designed with an ancient flare that intimidated one further before meeting the master of the place. He fastened his scabbard tightly as he walked through the high, white archway to be greeted by the ailing dragon.

“Ventuswill.” 

“…Doug. Is there something you need to discuss with me?” She warily lifted her long neck off of the ground and shifted into a sitting position. “I’m afraid as you can see, I’m in no condition to hold long conversations. You should speak-“

“Cut the crap already!”

His sudden outburst stopped her voice. “What do you mean?’

“You know damn well what I’m talking about! Why did you-!”

“Venti!” The echoing footsteps followed the entering voice. Doug peered over his shoulder to find it was Frey who was running towards them.

“Frey…”

A smile was spread across her lips, livid with joy despite nearly dying earlier. At the very least, Doug was relieved to know she was okay. She stopped just before Doug, noticing his presence at last.

No going back now.

Reforged metal scrapped across silver as it flew out of the scabbard, directing itself point blank at Ventuswill’s head. She remained unfazed at this action, but Frey drew herself into an expression of horrid realization.

“D-Doug? What are you going to do?”

“Answer me, Ventuswill. Why, why did you kill everyone?! My parents, my little sister, my entire tribe?!” He moved his sword closer to her throat as an act of undeniable aggression. “Well? Say something you sick bastard!!”

“Please, calm down!” Frey threw herself between his blade and her friend, ignoring any possible danger. 

“Frey, step down. Doug has something he wishes to say to me.” The dragon lowered her head to Doug’s eye level, his weapon moving along with it. “Allow him to speak his mind.”

“But you don’t know the whole situation, or how strongly he feels about this! I-“

“Are you perhaps inferring that you don’t trust Doug?” she openly questioned, leaving Frey without words. “I would hope that our resident ‘princess’ has more trust in her ‘subjects’. Did something happen recently that has shacked your belief in Doug so much that you would mistrust him?”

“N-No…” Frey grasped at the area of the wound Doug had given her, staring off to the side. The fabric of the shirt was masterfully stitched together, eliminating the presence of the rip all together. 

Ventuswill continued to address the dwarf. “Doug… I’ve no knowledge of what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t you dare hide behind an innocent front! Not after what you did to my village! You did it, I know it!” He gripped the hilt tighter and took another step closer. Every possible emotion inside him was ripping across his mind, flashing every memory before his eyes and causing his heart to throb even harder. All of his work over the past three years has finally culminated into this single confrontation. It made him lie, manipulate, and back-stab all the people he grew to trust over those years and perhaps, if he could harvest the fruit of his labor, all of the suffering would have been worth it. With blades in his tone, Doug talked once again. “Just admit it already you cold blooded murderer!”

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Cut the crap already! I know everything about you! About how you act all noble and kind to fool everyone in town! And you don’t even care about how your lies hurt others!” Hypocrite. “Making good people like Frey…!” How’s that any different from what you’re doing? “Well I don’t believe any of that!” You believe it more than anyone. “That’s what… the people at the Sechs Empire told me…” You can’t bring yourself to believe that story anymore.

“I see…Then just cut me down already. “she said calmly, looking straight into his eyes while getting on her feet. Her neck and upper torso raised themselves up to touch the tip of Doug’s sword, much to his astonishment. 

“W-What?”

“Venti, what are you saying?!” Frey walked up closer to her friend. She could only look on bewildered, delegated to merely spectator.

“By your logic and knowledge, I am the one at fault. Therefore, the correct path of action for you is to kill me, right? But you didn’t. While your sword is pointed towards me, you make no movement to strike me. Because you are still uncertain.” With her claw, she realigned the still blade down to her stomach, and moved her head right in front of Doug’s face. Neither gave an inch to the other, standing their ground, though Doug began feeling slightly nervous. “What is it you want to do? Don’t just listen to the fabrications of the Sechs. Do you believe me to be at fault? Is that what will give you closure to their deaths?”

The dwarf stood still, looking for an answer within his chaotic mind. 

“Will you take your sword and exact your revenge? Or… will you believe in me and steady your malice?”

“I… I-!”he weakly sputtered out. There had to be something he could say. Something he could use to… do what? Defend himself? Defend her? He wasn’t even sure what he was trying to accomplish anymore.

“Has she ever left Selphia for a day or two, rather recently?”

“Um, no. I don’t even recall her ever leaving actually.”

“Then I have one question for you. “he said, grasping at straws for something to say. “Is it true that you can’t leave Selphia?”

“Yes, it is true. I am bound to this place as its overseer and protector. But I don’t resent that fact one bit. For there are truly kind people here that make living worthwhile,” She nodded to Frey, whom was still standing by her side, concerned.

“Grr… Damn it, what’s going on here?! At Sechs, they convinced me that she was the one who did everyone in, but now she’s saying she can’t even step foot outside her village? Who’s lying to me? Who’s telling the truth…?”

“Doug…” She approached him, taking hold of the hilt he was clutching to so dearly. “I don’t know about what exactly happened, or who’s telling the truth, but I think we should trust Venti.”

“Who cares about what you think?! You’re going to side with her no matter what! Even if she was blatantly wrong, you would still think she was innocent!”

“That’s not true! If I knew she was in the wrong, I’d oppose her with all my strength to make sure she fully repents for whatever it is she did! Even if she is the one who helped me when I first came here. But I don’t think Venti was the one who slaughtered your family! You were there that night when she told me about the Guardians, so you should know. They’re causing her so much pain, and she could live possibly forever if she just leaves them there. But she won’t, because she can’t bear that they’re suffering for her sake. She was even able to call someone like me, an Earthmate who dropped on her from the sky, a friend.” She moved closer to Doug, eyes downcast, and placed her hand lightly on his chest, where she had cleaved him open just hours before.   
“Frey…” The dragon retracted herself from the two, allowing Frey to stand before him directly.

“Even knowing all of that, can you truly believe that she was the one who did it?” Suddenly, her fingers curled tightly into his shirt in a small fit of unprecedented emotion. “That’s why… I believe in her.”

I believe in her.

Arya… “I don’t know the truth, or what’s right or wrong. I feel so conflicted right now. Everything’s contradicting each other, but it can’t all be lies. I don’t fully believe that Ventuswill isn’t at fault, but… ,” From inside his rucksack, he took hold of two blue gems and held it out before Frey. “I don’t have any trouble believing in you. You’ve been helping everyone all this time, so I think you deserve my trust. Although, that isn’t really much.” Doug lifted her hands softly to his and shifted the Rune Spheres onto her palms. “So you can do whatever you see fit with those. Later.” He parted himself from Frey, and walked towards the castle gates. However, a purple light enveloped him before he could proceed out. Doug could feel it restoring his energy, not only his stamina but also touching into his Internal Runes, if only in the slightest. Once again, he stopped at the unexpected notion. “What are you doing? I just tried to kill you, didn’t I?”

“But you didn’t. And I think that that’s what really counts at the end of the day. Besides, it would seem that you expended too many Rune Points today. That should make things a bit easier.”

“Thanks,” he said briefly, running out of her presence right after.  
………  
“Doug, wait! I need to talk to you,” Frey called only seconds after his leaving. “What happened at the Delirium Lava Ruins? I’m sure that both of us…”

“Died? Yeah, that wouldn’t be far from the truth. Look, I’m not too sure what happened back there either-“

“But you do know more than I do. Please, tell me about it. Didn’t you just say that you don’t have any trouble trusting me?” She rushed out ahead of him, looking him in the eye as she spoke. 

“Trust doesn’t have anything to do with this. The important part is that we got out of there alive. Can’t you just leave it at that?” Impatient, he attempted to weave his way out to the side, only to be stopped by an adamant Frey.

“I nearly got killed, almost killed a good friend myself, and somehow survived without so much as wound and you think I can just sweep that under the rug like it was nothing?”

“Well…” he stuttered. Doug was unsure at how much of what little he knew he could divulge before she caught on. Then again, it’s only like he was more enlightened about it than she was.

“Come on, it’s been tearing me up ever since I woke up. The fact that I actually hurt one of my friends as a result of me blindly following one goal, I never even considered… how you felt in about this.”

Now that shocked him to alertness. “Come again? You’re worried about how I feel?”

“Right. I can’t just paint you as the sole villain in this. You must be in so much turmoil, I can’t even imagine. I don’t even remember my family, so I have no idea of how much it must hurt to have them taken away from you. For that, I’m sorry.”

She’s… worried? About me? “I guess you don’t have a one track mind after all. I appreciate it, but I’m really the one who should be apologizing. I said it outside the ruins, but you were still unconscious so I suppose you didn’t really hear. Anyhow, I’m sorry. About… nearly killing you.”

Frey’s face widened into a confused expression, staring into Doug for a while. Eventually it broke into a surprised giggle, and then into small laughter. “You know, Amber told me this thing you said to her once. That you should ‘just skip the part where we awkwardly say sorry to each other, say ‘it was my fault’ and go right to the part where we just forgive each other’, or something like that.”

“W-What?! She told you about that?”

“Hm-mn. And honestly, it’s a bit too cool for someone like you to say. I’d expect the dark yet sweet type like Dylas to say it, but not the energetic nice guy like you,” she liberally snarked, smugness evident in her voice.

“Don’t say that! I am awesome!” Doug tried to fight back her remarks, but fond it rather difficult to do in her atmosphere.

“I’ll make you tell me what happened eventually Doug, I know it,” she stated, self assured. “You won’t tell me today, and our conversation got a little off topic, but I will get you to tell me someday.”

“Then I’ll make sure that someday never comes.”

“As if. Well, good night-“ As she spoke, a glimmer of silver from Doug’s neck caught her attention. Without any thought, her hands flew up to grab it, allured by the runes contained in it, and found what felt to be a metal collar. She could tell right away it was not just an accessory, from both the ethereal sensation and how violently Doug reacted, pushing her way and rushing out of the plaza in a hurry.

What was that collar he had on?  
………  
That could’ve ended up a lot better. 

He thought solemnly on the bank of the river. Now Frey had also seen the collar. What could possibly go wrong with that?

But he couldn’t concentrate on that now. Despite how foreboding that turn of events, he could only think about the orange yellow sky he was staring into. It was accompanied by a few puffy clouds with flat bottoms that were tinted a light pink, positioned just above the most intense strip of red. The three warm colors mixed together to form a calming spread that stretched far into the horizon what lay beyond. Below the sky was the ever flowing river water, reflecting the brightness of the sunset to come, and the vibrant bank grass.

Did I really make the right decision back there? Or did I back out at the last minute because I was too scared to spill blood on my hands for the second time? 

“Which ever it was, that can wait until tomorrow. Right now, all I want to do is sleep.” All of the fatigue of the past few days finally caught to him, pulling him into a very enticing offer of rest. Spreading the rumors of a ghost with Pico, finding the Rune Spheres with Frey also right on his tail, and ultimately confronting Ventuswill only to be forced to question his very logic and reasoning… it was all so exhausting. 

His eyelids slowly dropped towards each other, hinting to Doug to take one last eyeful of the astral lush before him. Right as he was about to fully close, he saw a small glimmer of light, similar to Frey seeing the Fos Ring.

Stars? This early? No, that’s… impossible…

Arc 1  
Stars of Aspiration


	10. Autumn Tranquility: What Lies Beyond the Heavens

Restlessness and determination filled the little town of Selphia in the days after Doug’s meeting with Ventuswill. Apparently, Frey had riled them together to find a way into Leon Karnak, where the last Guardian was. The entrance was being blocked by a large gate that enveloped the whole tower into the Forest of Beginnings, making entering itself a hazard. But that didn’t stop Frey from wanting to go in.

Everyone was frantically searching any possible way for a safe entry, reaching out to anyone who could have some sort of answer. They struck luck when Barrett, a traveler from someplace called Alvarna, appeared and gave them a ring that would allow a one-time trip out of the forest.

The exact details are unknown to Doug, but eventually Frey returned atop a flying Ventuswill, Leon also returning some time before them. Their safe arrival was a fortunate event, and Leon was of course welcomed into the village, taking residence at the inn.

At this time, four weeks has gone by since the return of Frey and Leon. Fall has calmed all the greenery in its auburn grasp and Selphia finds itself in another time of peace. So far, Frey and Ventuswill continue to allow Doug to stay in the village, not even mentioning his past transgression, but he still dreads the answer to the question that has been hanging heavy on his mind ever since his confrontation. How long this peace could possibly last….  
………  
Doug pondered on the past as he attempted ignoring the visible rustling of the bushes. Midday hung outside the restaurant, slowly dissipating summer heat peaking around this time, though unfortunate that didn’t seem to daunt his pursuer. As the minutes ticked away, and Doug not wanting to spend yet another day stalked upon, he angrily called out to the person in the bushes, of whom he knew all too well.

“Illuminata, get out here already! If you want to ask me something, then just ask already!”

“Not possible! For I, the great detective Illuminata, am currently on the tail of yet another great case! So please, continue on with your daily activities, and I will silently observe you from the sidelines!”, she boldly declared, not moving from her position in the bushes.

“Silently? You have got to be kidding me! Have you forgotten about all the ruckus you made at the shop this entire week? When you scared away customers because you keep staring at me through the window? I’ve had enough with you causing trouble for Granny Blossom.” Illuminata made no movement despite his words. In frustration, Doug decided on what he hoped to be a fair compromise. “Okay, look. If you promise not to cause any trouble around the shop, then I’ll let you follow me around when I’m not working.”

“Very well then, your proposal is accepted!” With great vigor, she straightened her legs and revealed herself to Doug. Branches and brittle leaves covered her from head to toe, along with small scratches, but it would appear that she paid them no heed.

“Then you can start by come inside with me. I’ve been waiting forever for Kiel, I think I’ll eat lunch for now.”

“And I can start the investigation with a plethora of questions! Be warned, as there is a chance of your nonsurvival, for I will be-“

“I’m going in now, come follow when you’re done with your rant.”, he said, nonchalantly brushing off her remarks.

“C-Come back here, prime suspect!”  
………  
“Before you ask any questions I want to know why you’re chasing after me.”, Doug asked inside the restaurant. It was filled with the warm aroma of cooking food, the strongest one being the three slices of apple pie laid before them, along with a glass of fruit juice and a cup of Relax Tea.

“Silence! Relax Tea must sipped in a sophisticated atmosphere as befitting of the Great Detective! So be quiet and let me drink my tea.” Illuminata took another slow sip of the steaming pink brew, relishing in the leaves’ flavor. Much to his chagrin, she refused to speak any further until her cup was emptied and her plate was clean. A bit of pie was taken as she finished her swallow of tea. “But, I’ll tell ya, I’ve been working on this case for a very long time.”, she whispered slightly under her breath, pie still in her mouth, “If this all this pays off, then it’ll be a huge breakthrough.”

Doug looked from across the table in surprise. Illuminata wasn’t in her usual grandiose persona… this must be more serious than he originally thought. The pair continued in peace for a while with only the sound of their chewing audible to their ears. As time seemed to move slowly, his fork began nearing the end of the pie crust when a figure clad in green entered through the door.

“Kiel, nice to see you finally made it”, he called, relieved the quietness was disrupted before it turned awkward, “What kept you? Your pie’s gone cold now.”

“Sorry, I was checking with a few people to make sure that the information I got was correct. Huh? Illuminata? What are you doing here?” He took a seat next to Doug, taking notice of the elf. “I thought you minded the shop today.”

“Yes indeed, excellent deduction! However, Amber just happened to have a owed me a favor after running off that one time, and so I was granted a leave for the rest of this investigation. And soo, young brother of the Dragon Knight, what has caused you to make a point of rendezvous with this suspicious dwarf?”

“Well, I-“

“And not only that but to arrive late as well! We may have enjoyed some very delicious apple pie in the meantime, but that is no excuse for your extreme tardiness! So I implore you to confess your sins so we may bring this case one step closer to completion!” Illuminata flamboyantly said, pointing to Kiel in an iconic pose. While Kiel stared in awe, Doug couldn’t help but think that she was going overboard with the Great Detective bit.

“I’d love to tell you what I was doing. See, I was going around, talking to people, when a few tourists told me about what just happened to them. They were taking an escorted stroll through Yokmir Forest when suddenly something big and green flew right in front of them, destroying everything in its path! They turned to look, but it was already gone! A biologist that was with them identified it as a Little Dragon.” Notes scribbled on yellowing paper was produced from his bag and placed on the table. He also took the chance to start on his cold pie.

“Little Dragons? But those things aren’t native to Selphia. Usually, you’d find them in Sechs territory, but even then they’d be nearly impossible… to… find….”, Doug’s voice trailed off when he realized Illuminata was boring into him with an intense stare of curiosity, like she was barely containing herself, “What is it? Are there crumbs on my face?” He wiped the corners of his lips in trying to find the point of her attention.

“Nothing, nothing. But this is intriguing indeed! Monsters spotted outside of their natural habitat? And so far away too! Not to mention we’re not just talking about any run-of-the-mill creature, but Little Dragons! It’s been said that while they are the weakest genus of Dragon, they are still as ferocious as any other lizard with wings. To leave them be would spell certain disaster.” She raised her hand to her chin, striking another iconic pose. “And thus I propose that the three of us venture out to Yokmir Forest and ascertain the veracity of this matter!”

“Sounds fun. Let’s go slay some dragons! You with me, Kiel?”

“Okay! We just need to make some preparation first.” He put his fork down onto a clean plate, and started to hurryingly scribble something down.

“Sorry Doug, but it looks like your case will have to be put on temporary hold for now. But don’t think I’ve overlooked your possible transgressions just yet! It would just happen that another pressing matter has appeared before me, and thus I must take appropriate action.”

“Don’t worry, there’s no need to explain yourself me.” I hope she forgets by the time this is over. “Hey, Kiel, what’re you writing?”

“The necessary preparations that need to made. First off; equipment. I have this Ice Staff Frey gave me when we explored the Delirium Lava Ruins a few weeks ago. Even though I already had the sword Bado gave me, she still insisted. And it packs quite the punch too! My magic has never been stronger. She must be quite the blacksmith,” he stammered off topic, “I know you have that Defender, Doug, so what about you Illuminata?”

“Hehehe…. Naïve children, do not underestimate the might of which I wield! Behold, my glorious and powerful-!” she reached to her bag and, with great tension, revealed what she was holding, “Watering can!!”

Unforeseen stillness loomed down after Illuminata’s… surprising revelation.

“Kiel, please take Illuminata somewhere to get a good weapon.” Doug directed without second thought.

“Right. We’ll check out Bado’s place first. How about we meet up in front of the town gates in about an hour?”Kiel already rose from his seat, collecting his belongings.

“Good idea. I have something else to attend to, so I’ll see you then.”

“Okay. This is bye for now! Let’s go, Illuminata.” He took her hand, firmly dragging her out of the restaurant.

“Huuhh? Hey, wait! Prime suspect, I have to stay with you until the investigation has been closed!”, she claimed while resisting Kiel’s pull.

“And you said the investigation was put on temporary hold, so I’m sure this is fine.”

“No! My own words, used against me! What cruel fate this…” Her voice faded out as she exited the building along with Kiel, leaving Doug with just a table of empty silverware.

With them gone, his face fell into a downward gaze, heavy thoughts on his mind as he too got up to leave.  
………  
Even in the thralls of Autumn, Keeno Lake still basked in the cordial embrace of Summer. Orange trees and golding grass lined up against the vibrant waters, still able to support the fish used to warm temperatures. Doug approached the shore, and attempted to avoid the cold and harsh stare directed towards him.

“It’s time to report. What have you found?”

“….” He turned his head away from the soldier, hoping to avoid having to divulge anything.

“Even knowing all of that, can you truly believe that she was the one who did it?” Suddenly, her fingers curled tightly into his shirt in a small fit of unprecedented emotion. “That’s why… I believe in her.”

“Didn’t you hear me? I ordered you to tell me what you found!” But despite his demands, the boy he thought he had so tightly wrapped around his finger made no reply. “Answer me when I ask you something-!”

“I’ve been thinking!” Doug cut in abruptly, “That… maybe… I don’t want…”

“I don’t know the truth, or what’s right or wrong. I feel so conflicted right now. Everything’s contradicting each other, but it can’t all be lies. I don’t fully believe that Ventuswill isn’t at fault, but… I don’t have any trouble believing in you.”

“What is this that you’re implying? That you want to back out of your mission? Have you forgotten what happened to clan? And you still want to give up? Softer than I took you for. You’re a coward who’s afraid to dirty his own hands.”

“No! I haven’t forgotten! There’s no way I could! It’s just…” Although weeks have passed since his confrontation with Ventuswill, he was still unable to discern who was telling the truth. The Sechs, who came to him when he was at his most vulnerable and gave him a purpose, or Ventuswill, who accepted him even when he pointed his sword at her throat. Uncertainly still weighted Doug down, and he became hesitant to make another move, much unlike quite a few years ago.

“Listen, kid. I won’t tolerate any disobedience. I’ll even make it easier for you and just ask one question. Where are the Rune Spheres?” Doug’s spirit dropped when he heard the mention of the blue gems, and now looked directly at the man addressing him in fear. “I finally got your full attention. Yeah, did you think I was blind or something? Of course I knew you were lying when you said you haven’t found any of the Rune Spheres!”

“How in the hell did you-“

“I said stop defying me!”, he lashed out in anger while reaching for Doug’s Fos Ring, using it a grip to hoist him painfully in the air. The dwarf squirmed around, terror and panic quickly rising, trying to pry himself free to no avail. “This time I’m not taking no for an answer. I’m going to use the Fos Ring like I should have done earlier to force the truth out of you. Let’s start with level 5!” With his free hand, he procured the bracelet and clicked one of the bigger gems.

Sparing no second, the collar reacted aggressively, shooting waves of pain into Doug’s body. He held his screams internally, knowing the soldier got off on his screams, but also because he grew accustomed to both the shocks of this level.

Keep it together. I can handle this much! 

“Not quite enough for you? Then let’s ramp it to level 8!” Following three more clicks came punishment of which he had never felt the collar produce before. To him, it could only be comparable to when he had his heart sliced open by Frey, but perhaps it could have even surpass death. Burns took form around his neck and began to spread at a rapid rate, but even with it would heal itself just as quickly. The unknown gift or curse was now working wholly against him. Each relapse of charred skin and mended flesh hurt more than the last, with no clear end in sight.

After only 5 minutes, Doug let out a shriek of unrestrained agony.

“This can all stop if you just tell me where the Rune Spheres are! And as extra incentive, I’ll tell you something that’ll really loosen your lips.” He pulled Doug closer, still in the midst of struggling against the shocks. “Your healing ability will literally let me do this for all eternity. Oh, but don’t worry about me. I’ve got all the time in the world!” A third click came into Doug’s now blood soaked ears, and then came the intensity of Level 9.

The feeling pulsating through his entire body could only be likened to death itself. Death and rebirth, injury and healing, an unbreakable cycle of pure pain. It was all he could think of. This was pain. This was death.

I can’t…! This has to stop! I… have to tell him… I don’t want this torment to last anymore!

“Please… stop. I’ll talk! Just stop this… I’m begging you!”, he pleaded helplessly. Tears drained down onto his wounds upon hearing what he had actually said.

“Good, good. I’m very glad you came to your senses.” Without another thought, the soldier dropped Doug into the pond. There, the water only served to amplify the runes being pushed into his body, which he purposely allowed to happen for the sole reason of seeing his underling squirm.

After he felt the little dwarf had had enough, he hoisted him up by the neck once again, setting the two face to face. “Now talk.”

“The Rune Spheres… are in the deepest part of Yokmir Forest, the center of the Water Ruins, the theater in Obsidian Mansion, and the top of Leon Karnak.”  
………  
15:00, and Doug still remained at his spot by the pond. The soldier had long since departed, satisfied with himself, and it was over an hour after he was to meet Kiel and Illuminata at the town gates. But he couldn’t face them, he thought. He had just divulged the most sensitive information ascertaining to Ventuswill, their resident God figure. They might not know it, but he betrayed them yet again.

They’ll forgive you. They’ll always come back eventually, whether you want them to or not.

“That doesn’t even matter right now. The damage is done, and I can’t fix it,” he responded dryly to the voice, “And nothing you say will change that.” Doug stood, without a wound on him, and started to walk back to town. “But I’d appreciate it if you stopped randomly appearing inside my head. Your know-it-all attitude is really getting to me.”  
You shouldn’t shrug off something like that.

“I don’t really have a choice. I have to keep going….”  
………  
“Doug! There you are! Didn’t we agree to meet here at 14:00? What kept you?”, Kiel asked upon spotting his friend approach them from Selphia Plains.

“Nothing much. I was just taking a walk and lost track of time. Sorry about that.” Doug pulled his shirt collar up higher, hoping to hide the blood that he couldn’t wash off.

“Such an inconceivable excuse, for I see a blemish of blood on your clothes! Right there, on your shirt! You certainly did not just take a simple stroll, admiring the noon sky! Prime suspect, you make yourself even more prime suspecty by the second.”, Illuminata stated haughtily, pointing to the exact blood stain she was referring to for effect.

She caught that?!

“Wow Illuminata, I didn’t even notice anything out of the ordinary! Maybe you really are a Great Detective,” he fawningly said somehow oblivious to what he was implying to the elf.

“Oh yeah, that! I ran into some Orcs on the way here and they caught me surprise. Gave me a small cut, but I didn’t have any trouble taking care of them. Nothing to worry about there! Ha haha…” Doug gave a nervous laugh, “Anyway, did you find a good weapon for Illuminata?”

“First we went to Bado, but everything there was too expensive, but then we ran into Frey and she gave her a Water Spear she was working on. I also gathered a stock of magical potions, so everyone take a few vials,” Kiel handed out the flasks of brown concoction to the two, “Use these when you get tired, okay Illuminata?”

“You need not give the Great Detective instructions for I am quite versed in the concept of combat survival,” Nonetheless, she took the potion graciously and stored it away into her pouch.

“By the way, who’s the party leader? We need someone to take charge during battle so we don’t go screwing up. Kiel’s magic can reach Illuminata and I better that way too. But, I usually fight by myself, so I don’t really know much about this either,”

“I think it should be you, Doug,” Kiel answered with faith.

“Agreed.”

“H-Hey, don’t just jump to conclusions! This is important, we should discuss it for a bit,” he stuttered, guilt lingering in his heart.

“We did discuss it. Having a magic user or a spear wielder at the front just isn’t reasonable. Besides, I think you’ve seen more combat than the two of us combined. You’ll be fine, and it’s not like we’re mindless, so we’ll help you make decisions on the battlefield,” Kiel adamantly reassured Doug.

“You’re okay with this too, Illuminata? I thought you’d be against the prime suspect leading a group into combat.”  
“True, true, as a detective it is incredibly foolhardy to allow such an important role be occupied by such a suspicious individual. But…,” she walked up to Doug and placed her hand on his shoulder, “As your friend, I want to believe you,” Illuminata slightly coiled her fingers as her sight wandered down from the younger one’s eyes, “Yes… I want to believe in you…”

“Whoa, cliché much? You guys are making me blush…” I guess that voice can say some founded things once in a while.

“Fine, if you guys insist. But don’t blame me if this backfires and I have to cast escape and abort the mission!” he   
flashed a wide smile, to which they warmly accepted. “There nothing else we have to take care of?” Kiel nodded in accord, “Alright then, I’ll say this again. Let’s go slay some dragons!”  
………  
The forest at large somehow remained untouched by the seasonal changes, the tress retaining their vibrant green with even the wind feeling a bit warmer. Grass made no sound from the three’s steps and the still blooming flowers remained as they were, bright and colorful. From where they treaded, the Sun was slightly obscured by the overhanging leaves, leaving still shadows in its absence.

The enemies encountered in the area consisted of mainly weak orcs, and as before, posed no serious threat to their little group. Doug found it trivial to send them off before either of his comrades needed to intervene. Their path was overall, lacking in any kind of difficulty, and made him wonder if Kiel really needed to prepare them like this, but he still knew that it was also because they haven’t encountered their target as of yet.

“Illuminata, we’re getting close to where Frey found Amber. Do you want to go see it?” Doug called to her in the middle of their formation.

“No, Amber has already taken me there. A quant little patch of grass and blossoms, filled with the sound of fluttering butterflies. I thought it was a nice place for Amber to have spent all those centuries in.”

“You know about that?”

“Amber filled me in the night she got her memories back. We stayed up until the break of dawn, talking and talking about stuff like that. She didn’t hold anything back, told me about how she and Ventuswill became friends, how it eventually came down to that Guardian stuff.” She swung her spear onto her shoulder, its weight unused to her. “I’m glad she felt comfortable enough to share that with me. Makes me feel like I’m doing a good job looking after her.”  
“I don’t see a reason why she’d think that you aren’t. Amber loves being with you, and that’s a fact,” Doug stated with his usual tone, then proceeded to change the subject before it got any closer to him, “Anyhow, Kiel, did you pick up any useful on Little Dragons while you were preparing?”

“No, I couldn’t find much. Because they’re a species normally found in the Sechs Empire, there wasn’t much I could find. So we’ll have to be extra careful when we find them.”

“If we find them. I think you’re both forgetting that we’re chasing a rumor here, and a dangerous one at that. Dragons of any kind are bad news. I’ve seen entire villages ravaged by a group just because it happened to be passing by.” Doug stopped for a minute to look around and, seeing no current danger, gestured to his friends to rest for a period, “Gruesome stuff, really. If a Dragon really is here, we’d better chase it away before it lays waste to Selphia.”  
“Quick question, where would this village in your anecdote be located? I would love to venture out to see it.” Illuminata beamed an intent glare to Doug, unnerving him quite a bit.

“D-Don’t remember,” was all the reply he could offer before again changing the topic, “It’s almost been two hours since we started, and no sign of anything out of the ordinary. What do you think Kiel? Maybe it’d be helpful to find where those tourists were before,” Internally, Doug had realized he used Kiel two times now to shift the conversation away from himself. Perhaps that’s what he’s here for? “Hey, where’d you run off this time?” he had looked away for a brief time to address Illuminata only to find their other companion to be missing. “You do know it’s dangerous to wander off in a forest where dragons possibly are right?”

They waited a few minutes for a responses, greeted only with the soft sift of the afternoon, before walking off a little ways to try and locate Kiel. Doug backtracked to the riverside they had passed, where rustling was faintly emanating. The sound was distinctly different from any monster Doug had known of, but he hovered over his sword’s hilt just in case.

“Kiel? Come on out, it’s me,” he beckoned in a low voice, exercising caution. The rustling grew in ferocity the longer he allowed time to move forward without action. Steps became audible as well, coming closer all the while until Doug was sure it was right on top of him.

“Get moving Doug!”

“What the hell?!” In no time at all, Kiel appeared out of the dark trees and following close behind was a huge stampede of white fluffy mass, each ferociously stamping their feet forward. His legs started off on their own, joining him in being pursued by the dozens of Woolies. “Kiel, what did you do? Actually, never mind that, didn’t Forte always tell you never to mess with anything in a monster infested area?!”

“Sorry, she did, but I decided to ignore that for today! You know what they say, you have to be a little adventurous at times!” Doug glanced to the blonde, and realized he was clutching three pristine apples to his chest, hampering his ability to keep up pace.

“Don’t tell me you started this for a quick snack!”

“Sorry again, I did! They looked so good compared to the ones at the store that I went back to get a few when we stopped to rest. Won’t it be great when we get to eat these together? All three of us will be energized for the upcoming battle!” he airily conversed, despite the serious situation they found themselves in.

“Kiel, there are things I don’t want to die for-Wait, hey! Are you saying the apples Granny Blossom stocks aren’t good? I have half a mind to- No, no, what the hell am I doing?! You’re rubbing off on me, this isn’t the time to talk!” Doug decidingly took point and grabbed onto Kiel’s wrist as to not lose him to the wooly sea behind them, and took his blade in his other hand. He swung wilding in front at the incoming bushes and shrubs in order to clear the off path they had inadvertently taken. The greenery grew thick as they continued running, scarcely able to even see a short distance ahead. To their graces, however, light came upon them, finding the main path again. Both Doug and Kiel were covered in cleaved flora but could pay it no heed, the monster sill right behind.

Doug recognized the area they had burst into, being where him and Illuminata had split. With her in tow, they would be able to cast Escape, ejecting themselves from their current standing, and within moments the two saw a figure in the distance, contently sniffing a flower.

“Illuminata! Kiel brought trouble, we need to reform the party and get out of here!”

“What in the what?” she peered to see what the trouble was, and immediately caught sight of their pursuers. But instead of responding with surprise, her eyes filled with confidence and strength. “Don’t worry, just get behind me!”  
“Whatever you say!” Doug sprinted with all his remaining energy to circle around Illuminata, guiding himself and Kiel behind her. She held her spear with the blade to the left, low to the ground, gripping it in a way that allowed for maximum flexibility. As the rushing Woolies closed in, she brandished it adjacent to her body, pulling it back in preparation.

“Behold the power of the Great Detective!” In a single stroke of the shaft, she completely decimated the front of the attack, steel cutting through the soft snow-like fur and letting it fly in chunks all around them. The attack had surely penetrated skin, but no blood was spilled before a small shining light enveloped them to return to the other Forest. 

“Kiel, finish it!”

“Okay got it!” Kiel hastily gave Doug the apples occupying his arms and, now free to move, flourished his staff and opened a brown tome, putting them close together. The energy siphoned off of the other, building up until the caster had enough to release a high level spell. “I’m really sorry about this!” He closed the tome with a flick of his staff and thrust his arm forward, releasing the built up energy as a large spike of rock, spiraling itself to the furthest flank of the enemy. The assault sent the majority of the force away, any stragglers running to the confines of the forest.

“Oh man, awesome stuff you two! That was totally amazing.” Doug congratulated, fighting of the feeling that he was shunted to the side.

“Never underestimate a detective,” was all she replied in light of the fight, happily rubbing her nose.  
“We made a great team, don’t you think? The little dragon won’t stand a chance against the three of us!” While accessing his friends, he remembered the apples he had risked their mission on getting, and took one for himself and another for Illuminata, whom was still basking in her own limelight. “Let’s really take a break now and eat these apples I found! They’re so big and shiny, don’t think?”

“Did you really just forget what happened because of these things?” Doug swiftly reprimanded.

“Time to eat, revitalize the body, clear the mind,” The elf took a hefty bite of her fruit without further notice, overflowing juices running down her gloves. “Hmm, good stuff. Crunchy and juicy, like all apples should strive to be.”

“Oh, you’re right Illuminata, it is good,” Kiel too started eating, gesturing Doug to take his as well.

“Y-You two are unbelievable… Just casually eating after wiping out an entire herd of Woolie like that, never took you as that much of an airhead. I thought you had something up there,” He allowed himself a seat on the grass and bit into his own red morsel. It was as Illuminata had described, crisp and bursting with sweet juices. Every mouthful returned a bit of energy, to which he was thankful for. Sprinting took a lot out of you.

Their little group proceeded to rest under the evening sun for a time, conversing as if nothing of great significance had occurred yet. He continued to carve into his food until nothing but the center remained, and feeling they should resume their search, stood to rally the two.

“Alright, break time’s over. Let’s get on-“ Suddenly, felled trees resounded loudly in the air, tremulous footsteps advancing at an alarming rate coming close behind. “Kiel, you didn’t steal some oranges from a Buffamoo, did you?” The noise grew in force, raising everyone up from concern.

“No, I didn’t come across any oranges,” he answered with all seriousness, stepping back with his staff and tome ready.

“So that means you would’ve if you saw some…. “ Somehow not surprised with his reply, Doug pushed to the frontlines and motioned for their set formation to be put into action. They stayed silent, all the while what they presumed was their target came closer.

Within a flash of a moment, they were rapidly confronted with the reality of the goal they set for themselves. A red winged beast rushed past the timber of the vicinity, clearing it out instantly. The formation they put themselves into was shattered as they were forced to scatter simply to avoid the falling trees.

Doug leapt, no period to ascertain the status of the others, and found himself facing the Little Dragon head on. It noticed his presence right away and bore his massive fangs before any retaliation could be made. Catching him in its jaws, it became barred from ripping the prey in half only by the small length of steal pushing against its teeth.  
Just a few yards away from the dragon, Kiel laid sprawled on the uprooted black dirt, disoriented from not being able to fully elude the destruction it wrought. He now had a bump on the back of his head, but he still managed to locate Doug locked in a to-the-death battle of force. Grave concern for his close friend was meet while he forced his body to launch a Water Laser spell. The stream hit the beast’s head with full force, but only diverted its attention from the dwarf to the magic user. Now Kiel sent a barrage of Fireballs, each simply grazing the scales atop its skin.  
“Kiel, run away!” Doug, freed from its jaw, shot himself towards the Dragon’s tail, jumping onto it, and mounted himself onto its head. The thick scales prevented it from noticing right away, but Doug still only a few precious seconds to divert its attention onto him once again. He locked his sword onto its throat, endeavoring to forcefully close its mouth in a choke hold. At last the beast noticed the intrusive presence, roaring at it in defiance, then swerved its head sharply back and forth. His grip on its horn was slipping, and caution had to be exercised lest he slice his palm open on his own sword, which was precariously pointing itself towards the wielder. The rough jerking the beast was doing also caused the boney protrusions to jab themselves into Doug’s stomach. But while he held on, the mouth remained shut if only by an inch.

The current situation sprouted an opportunity for the mage left gawking at his courageous comrade. Tomes of all elements appeared from out of the small rucksack, lining themselves up for quick and easy use. Kiel concentrated on the glowing runes imprinted on the pages, using the time Doug was buying him to charge his spells. Launching the energy immediately after expending his Rune Points had proved inefficient, leaving this as an unsure, but only option.  
He glanced up to check on Doug’s condition, finding that he was holding on by a hair. The firm grip he had on its horn was lost, leaving him with only his sword, still shutting the massive jaw, as his clutch. The steel was lodged firmly into the soft flesh of its underside, inadvertently aided by the dragon’s wild thrashing.

“It’s now or never, I’m attacking, Doug!” A great mass of Rune Points was poured into the ancient texts in order to gather enough energy, of which may still not be enough to make any damage, but nonetheless Kiel congregated it into his Ice Staff. First to go off was his Fireball spell, collecting itself into a flame equivalent to a tame Explosion, then the Double Sonic, amplifying their collective strength to one Kiel had no right to handle at his age.

Foreseeing the incoming offensive, the dwarf made haste to dislodge his weapon from the dragon. One pull gave no freedom to the object, and he realized that he sawed it in too deep for it to be swiftly removed. Kiel had already launched his attack and jumping meant him almost certainly getting caught in range of the after blow. He had no choice but to improvise, swinging his body around to directly behind the dragon’s neck, and temporality letting his hilt go, using it as his make-shift shield.

Their opponent took the pseudo-Explosion head-on, tearing off several scales but otherwise suffering no substantial harm to its natural armor. Kiel looked on aghast at how little it had done, but hurried on to the next two spells, the Earth Spike and Water Laser. It did not synergize as well as the other magics, but served better as two independent moves. In this instance, he aimed at the extended wings, which held virtually no armor to speak of, and pierced through it with ease. Flesh and bone blasted away from the main body, spilling blood from the exposed stumps.  
They had successfully grounded the dragon, but at the cost of draining all of Kiel’s rune reserves. They were both defenseless in what had to be done just to progress this far. Their victory seemed short lived as Doug jumped down to help Kiel up, regretting that he did not possess the many back-up weapons Frey had. But without his Defender all he could do was throw Kiel’s arm across his shoulder and try to escape its wraith.

“Hold on you two, I’m coming!” a voice echoed across the battle field.

Doug turned in its direction, surprised to see its source was Illuminata, an absent participant in the battle thus far. “It’s about damn time you got here! Kiel’s out of fuel, and my sword is implanted in that things’ throat! I need you to distract it while I can get Kiel to somewhere he can rest,” he commanded to the incoming elf, but waited for no answer, already running and scanning for a place to hide.

“Just leave it to me!” The first thing she did after trading places in the fight with Doug was access her surroundings. Innumerous logs and branches surrounded them, opening up the orange sky. The dragon was weak and unable to fly, but still able to continue. Her two comrades were out of commission for now. This fight belong to her and her alone right now.

“Listen well, defiled dragon! You will forever be in anguish over the single moment you decided to match wits with me, the Great Detective! And not only that, but you have drained one of my friends and stolen a family keepsake from the other! For your transgressions, I will never forgive you, and hereby condemn you to death! Here my words well, for I will not allow you to underestimate my wrath!”

The dragon bellowed in response, unfazed by her declaration, and charged forth at full speed.

All right, just as I deduced, it took the bait!

Illuminata stood her ground, spear poised at her side, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Fifty paces away, thirty five paces away, twenty paces away, ten paces away!

“Accept judgment,” she lowered her weapon down to the ground, where a pile of branches and leaves were dislocated, “you who would dare lay a hand on my friends!” As the dragon approached dangerously close, she whipped her spear forth, caught together with the foliage. The leaves and wood became caught in its eyes, putting it a blind fit. Her spear guided itself on a second, rapid blow, flowing backwards until it meet and slashed into the eyes of the beast. It moved backwards, now having lost both flight and sight, but Illuminata would not allow it a chance to recover even a small amount of energy. She located Doug’s weapon thoroughly submerged in pink flesh, running close to it and pulled on the handle with all her might. It did not concede easily, not helped by the erratic movements of the dragon, but it glided out after the third pull. She held it with a reverse grip and plunged the steel into the injured right eye.  
The dragon, having had enough of the copious damage done to it, lashed its tail out to collide with Illuminata stomach, also causing her to release the sword as well. The force sent her flying into a tree that still stood tall, left her barely able to stand, and with a wide abrade across her exposed lower back.

She tried to muster enough energy to get back on her feet, but collapsed to the ground in defeat. The blind dragon couldn’t locate her right away, causing it to randomly jump down on different locations, but it got closer to her all the while.

Just as she began to think of taking a Magical Potion, a barrage of Fireballs, both weak and strong, were thrown into the side of its face, dropping it to the floor. A weight was taken off of her shoulders as the attack could only mean one thing.

“Are you okay?! Hang tight, I’ll heal you!” Kiel slid to his knees in his rush to reach the elf and wasted no time in pulling out the light green text. He released the magic onto the entire party, reinvigorating them and closing their wounds to some extent. “How do you feel now?” he held out his hand in assistance.

“Fit as a fiddle, thank you! Good to see you rested up,” she accepted his gesture and got on her feet. Her gaze went next to Doug, whom was still unarmed, “Sorry Doug, I couldn’t get your sword back. I had it for a few minutes, but I got greedy with the attacks and stuck it into the thing’s eyes.”

“No worries, it’s not lost just yet. Not that you’ve taken away it sight, this battle just got ten times easier, especially now that we can properly fight as a team now,” he tucked his Fireball tome under his arm, preserving its serve for the last stretch of the fight, “Kiel, I need you get its attention with a few magic blasts. You don’t need to do that much damage, just get it to notice you. And Illuminata, you’re with me to attack it from behind.”

They both nodded and went off to act on their orders, Kiel firing wildly, and the rest circling around. The bloodied beast had choice but to react as they planned, enveloped in a world of darkness and no way of escaping. Doug again climbed onto the scaled back, accompanied by Illuminata, and reclaimed his sword at long last.

“Let’s end this together, Illuminata!”

“Very well, prime suspect!”

They grasped the handle as one, and thrusted the entire span of metal between its eyes. It cried its last as the sword retracted, the two jumping away also. The dragon tottered backwards into an area of the woods that had not been made into a clearing, with light emerging after it crumbled down to the ground.

Doug walked slowly to where it landed, wishing to ascertain if it had truly been slain. But as he came upon it, an all too familiar sensation came over him.

The Fos Ring activated.  
………  
“Awaken, awaken I say!” she gave the unconscious Doug a slap across the cheek. When he still failed to respond, she slapped him twice over until his eyelids flickered open.

“Ow owow, hey, what the heck are you doing? I said, ow, stop hitting me already! I’m up,” he rubbed his sore face to show his annoyance.

“Apologies, it seemed necessary to strike you again. So, how are you feeling? Why did you faint for approximately four minutes? How are your wounds?” Illuminata gave unrelenting questions, stating that she had donned her detective mask once again.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine now.” But why did the Fos Ring activate on its own like that? “Hey, the dragon really is gone, right?”

“Yep, the Little Dragon left nothing but this fang behind,” Kiel showed him the oddly orange tooth. It was somewhat smaller than the teeth that nearly devoured him, but he made no qualms about it.

“Actually, about that, I don’t think that what we just faced with was a Little Dragon.”

“W-What are you saying, Doug? The tourist said he identified it as one! What proof do you have against that?”

“For one thing, it had wings. Little dragons don’t have wings. And it was red, too. They’re usually green,” Doug explained, uncharacteristically showing insight on a subject.

“Such an astute observation, Doug, I’m impressed! I, too, suspected an incorrect identification, but decided to just keep quiet to see if my hunch was correct,” she brought her thumb to her chin and nodded in contentment at herself.

“W-What?! Then I was the only one who didn’t know?”

“Come on Kiel, you would’ve been the first to know if you didn’t his word to heart. And besides, what species that dragon was doesn’t really matter now that it’s six feet under. I think we’re ready to report back to Selphia,” Doug happily announced to his friends, who each gave a small breath of thanks, “And go ahead and keep that Dragon Fang, Kiel. Go show it off to Forte or something.”

“I can? Thanks, Doug! Let’s go home already, then!”

“In that case, I’ll go ahead and cast Escape,” both gave consent to him opening the blue spell book, allowing the latent energy to carry them off to the town gates.

“I think I’ll take my leave here. Today was fun,” Illuminata told the boys, “Oh, and Doug, continuing your investigation will be unnecessary. I’ve gathered enough clues and evidence from that investigation alone. I will present the results to you in twenty four hours’ time, so look forward to it,”

“I-I didn’t realize the investigation was still taking place.”

“Detectives never take a break. And thus, I bid thee adieu,” after her farewell, she abruptly ran off into town, leaving Doug and Kiel to themselves.

“Doug, do you mind coming with me when I show Forte the Dragon Fang? I’m not quite sure how she’ll react.”

“Sure. I don’t mind.”  
………  
“You did what?! Clarify yourself at once!” Forte loudly demanded of her little brother in their home.

“I heard a rumor that a Little Dragon was in Yokmir Forest, so I got Doug and Illuminata to go with me to take care it. I got to keep this Dragon Fang too,” he showed the tooth to the angered knight, who became even more enraged at the sight of it.

“If a dangerous creature was running amuck somewhere near town, then you should’ve told either me or the other knights! How could you be so reckless and take on such danger by yourself!”

“I wasn’t by myself, I told you, Doug and Illuminata were with me!”

“That makes it even more of a problem, you dragged other people into it!”

“Hey, I choose to come of my own free will, don’t be so hard on Kiel!”, Doug attempted to retort, but was blown off easily.

“Even so, I cannot allow citizens to throw themselves into danger like that. It is my duty as Dragon Knight to protect all who live within Selphia. Kiel, I will talk to about this in further detail later, but for now go to your room!”

“O-Okay…” Kiel looked to Doug, who tried to comfort him with a small smile.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do much to appease her. I wasn’t much help, in truth.”

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t brought you here hoping that she would go easy on me. Really, I should’ve expected this. But thanks any way, for now and coming with me to the forest.”

“Sure thing.” He let himself out onto the street and began walking towards the General Store. By now, it was 18:00, the setting sun disappearing in the distance.

As he placed his hand on the door knob to the building, he couldn’t help but think that he was overlooking something in the day’s events, something that held greater weight than he could fathom.

These thoughts had to be put on hold, however, as explosions went off in the town square. Without even thinking, he made for where the disturbance was made.


	11. Shattered Winter: Past, Present, and Future

“And that should make six, now,” Frey gently plucked the purple grass from its rooting in the ground and into her bag. As she got up from the ground, she noticed the small pockets of snow collecting in the corners of the field. The air was becoming more frigid with each day as well, “I guess it really is Fall 31, huh? I should clear the field of those carrots and yams then. Tomorrow I’ll talk to Illuminata about what grows in the winter too.”

She turned away from her bemusement, checking the area of any remaining herbs or wood. The current vicinity being empty, she brought out the Escape book and began to flip the pages. “If I can get back now, then maybe I can talk to Illuminata today. It’s only 18:00. I’ll catch her I hurry!” Her book glowed brightly as she brought bright light onto herself, transporting her to the town gates.  
………  
“What’s going on here?!” he shouted upon reaching the square, sword in hand. Also present was Forte, locked in battle with a group of four soldiers wearing armor, and Kiel, looking on from the steps closet to the castle quarters. Doug recognized the suit of armor as the equipment of the Sechs Empire, his heart sinking down in dread, piecing together what their presence meant.

They were invading.

“Doug, take Kiel back home right now. I can handle these intruders myself,” Forte confidently commanded while pointing her steel at a soldier, “I can’t concentrate on fighting if he’s on the battlefield.” She turned her head towards him, seeing still glued in place. The look of utter fear in his eyes unnerved her, contrasting the usual happy and carefree air he usually had, but she had no time to think of such things. The entire town was depending on her; this was her duty. “Didn’t you hear me? Take Kiel and get out of here!”

Why are they here? They never told me about this. Are they doing this because I told them where the Rune Spheres are?! Is all of this…?

Despite her demands, Doug stayed in place. “Damn it, if you can’t do that then get back! I will allow no citizen of Selphia to be hurt!” She assumed her stance as she charged towards the soldier, clashing into his sword in a series of blows.

Citizen of Selphia… that’s right. I don’t belong here. I’m just a backstabbing spy. As long as I stay here, this kind of thing is inevitable. No matter what I do, that won’t change.

He stiffly moved to lock eyes with Kiel, an expression of confusion on his face. But he could still feel the total trust he had in his sister, even if they had been in an argument moments before.

But there are others here who do belong here. People who have protected me, people who I have to protect!

“Kiel!” he sharply called out to the frightened boy, who blankly stared back, “What the hell are you doing, just standing there?! I need a quick answer from you, so answer…quickly! Are you going to go back home or stay and fight?!”

“…What?” The boy near silently whispered.

“Are you mad?!” she cried in revolt, mirroring Doug’s question inadvertently, “Kiel can’t fight! I-I have to protect him! I’m telling you for the last time to go home!” The moment she let her focus wander, the soldier flipped his sword so the flat side would meet the edge of hers, slashing down on her armor. She jumped back, her tassel nearly cut in two. “I don’t have time to argue!”

“Then we don’t have to! Come on Kiel, you helped me and Illuminata take down a freaking dragon and you’re quivering in fear at these mooks?! I don’t give a damn about what you and Forte talked about after I left, it doesn’t matter. Choose for yourself! Run or fight!” he cried out in encouragement to his, for some reason, frightened friend. Doug dashed out to meet Forte in battle, sending the assailant away from her with one swing. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Doug?! He’s going to get hurt, or worse!”

Please, Forte… I want you to be Kiel’s knight. Be there for him when he needs it most.

“I need to protect him. He’s not fit for the battlefield, can’t you see that?!” she snapped her arm back and thrust forward at the enemy attempting to blindside Doug. Noticing who she targeted, he swept at their feet, causing them to roll away uncontrollably.  
“You’d have to be a complete idiot to believe that!” His blade whirled around his palm to place itself in a reverse grip, slamming the tip into the breastplate of another attacker. “I just saw him, not even thirty minutes ago, help me and Illuminata fight a huge dragon that had us on the ropes until he obliterated its wings with his crazy magic spells! Stop treating him like a little baby that needs to be coddled and let him do what he wants!”

“Stop it, both of you!” a voice cut in from behind, approaching them. “It’s okay, Doug. I got over that fear spell thanks to you. You were right, I was being scared for absolutely no reason. Seeing a group break through the knights and invade just shook me up a little, I guess. And Forte, please trust me when I say I can fight. Maybe not on the frontlines like you two, but I can blast them from behind and help you. I won’t get hurt, I promise, so please say you’ll let me stay!” he held out his Ice Staff and a red tome to her as proof of his ability, though looking at it caused her even more distress. “Come on, they’re not going to pause for us to talk forever!”

“What’s going on here?!”

Doug turned and saw Frey standing at the town gates, sending off a wave of anger and concern.

“We can’t argue now! Watch yourself Kiel, and run away if things get too tough!” she conceded to her brother at last, internally cursing at Doug for being so rash. “Get into a party formation with Frey and tell her to focus on magic and support. Doug, join with me and crush the opposition.”

“Thank you, sis! I promise you, you won’t regret trusting me!” He ran back to their accidental princess, who was still unsure of what was happening. “Form a party with me, Frey. We have to support Doug and Forte to get those guys out of Selphia, so this has to be quick,”

“Wait, wait, wait, what is going on?! W-Who are those soldiers? How did they get in here?” Frey asked, shaken by the sudden battle.

“I don’t exactly know. Only Forte was there when they first got in after running off when our argument got a little heated. But what we have to worry about right now is that there’s a clear and present danger in our town, so we have to fight back. I’ll focus on minimizing the danger to the town and us with these really old Barrier spells I found, so you worry about helping them directly in battle,”

Clangs of singing metal resounded from behind the young boy, the other two’s battle made even more apparent to her. It concerned her that malicious forces had forced their way in, but Kiel was right. Detailed answers would be attained after they emerged unhurt and victorious. “Okay, then. Let’s blast them with every RP we got!” Frey emptied her bag onto the ground, spilling out the contents of an enhanced staff and multiple tomes, “I’ve been working on a new Tomahawk, but I can bring out my good ol’ Ice Staff. I also found some new magic books I’ve never seen before; use them as you see fit. Forte will be more than a little upset if I let you to get hurt.”

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Without even turning back, Kiel contained a stray explosion close to the general store, and reversed the runes into a potent Fire spell, “I’ve had some up close combat experience with some friends lately.”  
………  
“Scum of the Sechs Empire, how dare you even try to invade my home of Selphia! I will make you regret ever coming here in the first place!” Forte’s blade drew sparks upon scrapping across the steel of another. “What do you hope to accomplish by coming here? Do you wish to lay waste to the village of the Divine Wind? Did you think it easy because the Dragon Knight was a women?”

“Yeah, that sums it up pretty nicely! Everyone knows you’re not suppose to be the Dragon Knight, not when there’s a proper male heir,” her enemy stuck with a cruel taunt, “But then again, that brother of yours is so wimpy anyone would think of passing him over, even if the only other option was a strong-headed women!”

“How do you know of that, you cur?!” 

“Don’t let him get to you, Forte, just shake it off!” Doug came down upon their weapons with his own, breaking the current struggle. He tried to keep his guilt from showing on his face, knowing all too well that he was the one to report that information two Autumns ago. 

“I apologize for my impotence. I let my guard down. These brutes are more underhanded than I had originally thought, but worry not. They won’t get the better of me with such insults,” An enemy stuck down upon her, only to be effortlessly blocked with just a raised gauntlet. “These men who stand before me do not even deserve to call themselves knights of any kingdom!” Forte knocked the sword upon her arm away with a single swing and upon its recourse, flew its wielder upward in a green uplift of gales, throwing the man up into the air. “It doesn’t matter what you say, what you do, or what you intent to do! I will cut you down again,” her blade, finding its next opponent to her far right, guided its tip to the breastplate and knocked him off balance, “and again,” Disoriented, he attempted to simply punch the knight in the face, to be caught with no struggle in her palm, “and again until you’re nothing but frightened whelps begging for mercy!” she pulled him off his feet with a sudden jerking of her arm, and gave a reciprocating blow to the side of his head.

The silver visor shattered upon impact while sending the wearer to the ground in a muddled heap shaking in fear. “A-A woman can’t talk to me like that! Especially not when we have-“

“We’ve had about enough with your babbling!” Doug, running in from behind, glided his sword low to the ground and slashed at the remaining pieces of the helmet, not shattering it, but sending it flying off from its resting place. “I’ve got your back. Let’s wipe ‘em all out, all right?”

“My thoughts exactly. With such a comrade watching my rear,” The man she sent off flying came back running at the knight with another, hoping to overwhelm her with quantity, “victory is all but assured, for we will not falter to these cowards,” she raised her Katzbalger far to the side, and swung with ferocity, catching the soldiers with the flat side of the blade and forced them to the ground yet again. This time, though, Forte was able to catch one at point blank range, pointing her sword at the other’s throat. “You have lost. Concede defeat, and you might only go to prison.”

“Defeated? Us? Not by a long shot, lady. We’ve still got a few tricks up our sleeves,” As he spoke, he moved his stare to Doug, standing close behind Forte, “You can throw out all the boasts you want, act like you’re a knight in shining armor in a fairy tale, but at the end of the day, you’re still weak. So fragile, even the smallest vibration will shatter you to pieces.”

“Say what you want. From where I’m standing, this battle has been decided.” From the other side of the plaza, she could see where Frey was raining down hell upon the other two soldiers unfortunate enough to face her in combat. Not too off, Kiel was standing by launching spell after spell to aid in her assault. It pleased her that he was not being a burden upon Frey. She thought to herself that maybe she was being overprotective after all.

“I think you’re overlooking something.”

“And what pray tell may that be?” Forte moved the metal tip closer to his body as a warning.

“The fact that we still have our secret weapon! Now, do it!”  
………  
“Gahh! This is so frustrating! Doing support is no fun at all, can’t I go in to the front lines?” Frey complained to Kiel while in the midst of casting a Fireball.

“Forte said for us to remain on the sidelines. And believe me, I’m grateful she allowed me to do just that. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I just did what I was told and ran home with my tail between my legs.” In the corner of his eyes, he spotted an enemy shooting a volley of arrows, making haste to bring up a Barrier.

“But I think I’m more useful getting up close and personal. And besides, Forte and Doug don’t even need magical support, they’re doing just fine on their own!” Looking back at the two, she had a clear view of Forte performing a textbook example of a Wind Slash, making her desire to join in even stronger. “You know what, Forte can yell at me all she wants later, but I’m joining in!” In her impatience to join the fight, she threw her staff aside and reached into her bag for the hilt of an axe. “Why don’t you try using that staff, too? You might amplify your power that way!” she said while departing, swinging without discretion. 

“…I guess I shouldn’t expect anything less from you. Staying on support just isn’t in your character.” Kiel whispered to himself, also taking the time to prepare a new spell from one of Frey’s books.

As Frey clashed steel with steel, she could feel the strengthening effects of Kiel’s magic. Her blows gained precision, become more fierce than she had ever experienced. Those ancient tomes were something else, she concluded. She slashed down in a vertical arc, clamping down on the unsuspecting man, managing to dislocated the paultran. Compared to her enchanted form, the two Sechs goon lacked finesse or any grasp of proper swordsmanship. Her confidence inflating by the minute, Frey decided to try a new ability she had acquired, locking her feet into the ground and taking up a stance that placed the Tomahawk behind her head. Once ready, the curved blade spun in circles and carved itself into the armored chest of the one in front.

Though it left her slightly disoriented, she continued by throwing her weapon at the one positioned a bit a ways from her, striking right onto the silver helmet. The stricken one collapsed down in pain, but was quick to bite back with words. “You cheeky little insect! How dare you interfere with us!”

“What else do you expect us to do when invaders march into our town? Certainly not sit idly by and watch everything burn. Kiel, do it now!” she signaled to the boy, who was pouring his runes into a set of books.

“Okay, here we go!” Kiel raised the rods, filled with energy, ready to fire a spell similar to what he had wielded against the dragon. He knew a true charged attack was too risky and ultimately unnecessary given the current situation, but even still, he wanted to be thorough in clearing the field. Runes resonated within him as usual, blooming into a shape envisioned in his mind. This time, though, something was amiss. It was as if the text itself was pushing something onto him, words that combined into phrases, phrases that turned into intangible strength, forcing Kiel to act in giving that strength corporal form. “Come plume of the eternal Phoenix, enlighten the black of heart with thy blaze of Oblivion. Inferno!” Flames gathered around Kiel’s feet, swirling in pure ecstasy upon being released across the plaza. The spell bore into the metallic metal of the Sechs enemy, melting away in an instant and incapacitating the soldiers.

Kiel looked on at the devastating damage he had somehow caused. He somehow spoke an incantation he had no recollection of, no, an ethereal force had constrained him to utter those words. What could have done that?

Noticing his distress, Frey called out to her friend. “Kiel, what’s the-“

“Now, do it!”  
………  
This couldn’t be happening. Everything will end just by that one sentence…?

“What are you playing at? I’ve no patience for games,” Forte angrily responded, also deciding to grasp the man by the wrist.

“Hey, I’m talking to you!” he directed at Doug, petrified in place, “We sent you to spy on these people for a reason!”

… It’s all over, isn’t it?

“S-Spy?! You’re so desperate to win this fight that you’d stoop to spouting lies? I should slice that tongue from your mouth right this instance!” In a show of strength, Forte forcefully pulled him onto his feet, and as close to her as she could tolerate. “If this fact is so absolute, then try and prove it! Prove that Doug works for that sorry excuse of a nation!”

“All the proof you could want is locked onto his neck!”

My neck…. The Fos Ring.

“You don’t believe me? Then have him show you his neck! You’ll see a metal collar with the sigil of the Sechs!” 

“I don’t give a damn about what you say, but if that’s what it’ll take to have you surrender then fine. Doug, though this is hardly necessary, please-Doug? What’s the matter?” she turned around to him, surprised to find his eyes, glazed in defeated sorrow, downward in a subjugated expression. No, it couldn’t possibly…! 

“I’m… sorry, Forte,” Doug replied at last, reaching for his shirt buttons in compliance despite knowing what would come of it. Through just the first, she could make out a trace of shiny metal on his skin.  
“You can’t be serious. Then, all this time…?”

“Doug, you don’t have to do what that scoundrel tells you to do!” a loud voice boomed out across the plaza, startling all present. “You think you can fool all of us here? You must have concocted that little story right on the spot to turn us against each other.”  
“Granny Blossom… No, please, just stop!” Doug cried out to his surrogate grandmother, who had appeared from the store. Of all the people he didn’t want here, of all the ones who had to see the moment his charade fall apart, why did it have to be her?! She meant well in defending him, but she didn’t realize how much it actually hurt to hear her defend him. “Go home. It’s dangerous here, can’t you see that?! So please, just stop!”

“Why should I? How could I? Look, after these three years we’ve spent together, I’ve come to know you quite well. You hate working, you complain every moment you get, you can’t stand the thought of eating bread, and you can be very rash sometimes. But you actually care for the people you’ve grown attached to and you’re very protective of them. That’s why I can’t even fathom the though of you being a spy of that terrible empire!”

“Are you an idiot or something? It was a lie, he was deceiving you! You don’t know him anymore than I do!” he struggled against Forte’s hold and managed to free himself while she was in a daze.

“How could someone as cowardly as you possibly know anything about Doug?” Blossom walked forward from the stairs to Doug, where she warmly rested her hand on his shoulder in reassurance. 

“Now you’re asking for it, you old geezer!” the Sechs soldier shouted. In his rage, he sprinted towards his insulter, blade in hand, poised to spill blood. The frail woman could do nothing against the assault but look at horror at what was approaching.  
“Granny, look out!” Doug’s mental reflexes commanded his body to push Blossom back and shield her by wrapping his arms around her, his back towards the soldier. Soon the sensation of ripping flesh flooded his nerves as the steel penetrated his right soldier, taking all the willpower Doug had left not to scream in pain and reduce it to a low grunt.

Blossom watched as blood soaked into his light green jacket, gushing past the fingers that had been raised to the opening in a futile attempt to stop the pain. He dropped to his knees seconds after, but still grasped his sword in a show of strength. “O-Oh gods, Doug! Doug, you-!” she barely stammered out while tears started forming.

“Doug, hang on!” Frey and Kiel called out, both holding green tomes for speedy healing. They came to his side and immediately bathed their injured friend in magical light. However, even after two high castings of the radiance, the cut had not made one motion of closing to their great surprise. 

“Stop, I-I’m gonna be fine! You should know that, Frey,” he hobbled to his feet and faced forward, while motioning to his heart, “Granny, are you okay?”

“You silly child, you’re the one who got hurt! Why are you asking me?!”

“Take Doug to the General Store so he can recuperate, Blossom! The three of us will reform a party and eliminate the remnants of this invasion, got it?” Forte, who had been preoccupying the soldiers while they talked, ordered.

“No! I’m gonna stay and fight! I alone caused this battle, so I should be the one to end it!”

“Don’t be such a rash idiot!” Frey snapped backed, startling Doug. She too raised a hand to her heart in a gesture of understanding, and spoke once again. “If there’s anything I learned from that battle, it’s that fighting alone will only lead to more consequences, consequences that others will have to pay. Just face it, this fight is over for you! And if you can’t except that, think of Granny Blossom! She’s worried about you, can’t you see that?! So suck it up and get the hell out of here!”

Frey’s argument left Doug at a loss of words. Though he still desired to aid in the defending of the town, he realized continuing the argument would take them nowhere. “…Oh fine! But all of you better be alive when I get back!”

“Is there need to speak of an implied promise?” Frey snarked as she tugged at Kiel to join with his sister in the conflict.

“Come on, Granny. Let’s go home for a bit.”  
………  
“Take a seat while I get the medical supplies. Don’t try to strain yourself, we have to stop the bleeding as soon as possible.” Blossom rushed to gather some gauze upstairs, leaving Doug to himself for a moment.

He gave a small sigh as she left, happiness budding just a little in his mind. Once he was sure she was gone, he looked over his cut, and as usual, it was already scabbing over. In minutes it would have disappeared all together. Figuring now wasn’t the time for Blossom to learn of this as well, he made haste to wrap his shoulder with the emergency supplies he always kept in his pouch. The blood stained into his clothes, which made feigning injury a bit easier. 

Doug looked around the empty shop after dressing his nonexistent wound. The same as it was when he first arrived three years ago. Shelves were stocked with the same contents, the old step stool still laid hidden behind the counters, the air still had that warm homey feeling. Uncountable hours that he had spent minding the counter, or when he hung around to help even if it wasn’t his work day. A sealed up hole in the roof when a typhoon had hit two years ago. When they both sat idly by over a mug of hot chocolate during the harshest days of Winter. The place that so kindly took him in, there really was no place like.

He’d treasure that time forever.

“Granny, you can stop looking now! I realized I had some gauze in my pouch,” he shouted upstairs.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m all good to go!”

Blossom ran back downstairs, checking upon Doug as soon as she got down. To his relief, she did not pick up on anything unusual. “Young man, I know what you’re thinking and the answer is no.”

“I’m going back there, Granny. I can’t leave them by themselves,” Doug said resolutely. Despite what he had told Frey, he couldn’t just leave the rest of the battle to them. Without him there, there was no telling what the soldiers would do. He needed to be there… no, he wanted to be there, fighting along side them, fixing the problem he had inadvertently caused. He had to correct his own mistake.

“You are wounded, Doug! If you go back out there, you’ll just make it worse, and you might even hinder Forte and the others. They understand why you had to withdraw. You’ve done enough.”

“This isn’t about that! Please, just understand that I have to go out there,” Doug pleaded. “B-Because what that guy said…,” he paused for a minute, closing his eyes, “was true. I really am a spy for the Sechs. From the moment I came here, thrown over Forte’s shoulder, I only had one thing on my mind, and that was to kill the one who murdered my tribe. I’ve been lying to you, to everyone. And now, I’ve brought trouble to this town….”

“D-Doug…. That was true?” He continued to shut his eyes, ready for her to burst into tears, or for a heavy reprimanding. But instead, he felt Blossom wrap her arms around him in a warm embrace. Very soon, he himself had tears streaming down his cheeks as he opened his eyes, stunned. “You poor, poor, child. It must have been rough, these last few years.”

“You’re forgiving me? Just like that?”

“No, not quite. You’ve done something that has hurt the people around you, that much is irrefutable. But the fact is you know you must atone for that. You know you must take responsibility for that.” She continued to hug the boy, even as his breathing became ragged with emotion. “Let’s not talk about forgiveness right now. That should be determined by the whole village, including Ventuswill of course, the ones you feel you have hurt. But know that I, at least, will always accept you as you are. The past doesn’t define someone. The present does. It would do you well to remember that.”

Her words caused Doug to fall to his knees, in both relief and gratitude, towards the one who had shown him such kindness. It was like she had lifted the weight of that night off of his heart for just a few moments, letting him come forth with all that he had been experiencing. Guilt, fear, anger, despair, all came rushing out in a torrent of sentiment.

“If you feel you truly must, you may go and join Forte on the battlefield.”

Doug wiped his wet eyes, taking to his feet. “A-Another complete turn around on your decision, Granny? You should learn how to not be so easily swayed by words,” he said jokingly. 

“Ah yes, indeed I do. But I’ll give you that scolding of a lifetime one of these days, I promise.”

“Then I’ll be going.” Doug turned towards the door, then remembered something of importance. “Hey, if you ever need to be really sure about who I am, then you can read my journal I keep upstairs.”

“Why bring this up now?”

“I’m just saying. See you, Granny. And don’t come out until everything’s over.” He flew out the door in a hurry to the plaza, waving to Blossom one last time.

“Please, come back safe.”  
………  
“Hey, are you guys-“

“Grahh!!” 

Before Doug had any time to react, he was face to face with two bodies thrown towards him. One collided painfully into his legs, knocking him off balance. While he was sent to the stone flooring, another smashed into his upper torso, causing both him and the crashers to be launched back to the residential area. Together they tumbled down the steps, stopping near the crossroads.

“Ow, that hurt! I am seriously gonna rip you a- Huh? Doug?! Why are you out here?”

“Frey? Kiel? W-Well you get off of me first!” he asked impatiently. Frey was sprawled across his legs on her stomach, while Kiel laid on Doug’s back, his head on the hand holding the Defender. They both collected themselves quickly, lending Doug a hand to get up. 

“I thought we agreed that you would fall back and get your wound dressed,” Frey accused.

“I thought you understood that I heal fast.”

“Well, yes but… even still, you’ll worry Blossom if you’re out here. Go home, now!” She pointed to the general store with her Wind Edge.

“I have her permission to do this. I’m joining the battle, whether you like it or not. Kiel, what’s the situation?”

“The two remaining Sechs soldiers turned into huge dragons like the one we thought in Yokmir Forest with the Rune Spheres and a spell called Etherlink. Just one was tough enough, but two…. Frey and I were thrown here after we tried to close their mouths, like you did, Doug.” Kiel raised his staff over a tome and cast Cure All on himself and Frey, healing some of their wounds.

“They stole the Rune Spheres?! T-Then that means…!” This really is all of my fault. If I hadn’t caved like that, none of this would be happening! Doug’s face grimaced in guilt. He thought on it for a moment, then stopped when he noticed a strange sensation in his hands. Some side effect of his regeneration? Whatever the case, he had other things to take care of first. “Well, I guess we didn’t actually put any… guards there… huh. A-At any rate we should get back in there. And don’t worry about my wound, Kiel. It’s all better now.” He gave them a thumbs up in reassurance, though never of them changed their worried expressions. “I’m being serious here. This is the least I can do to make up for what I’ve done.”

Deafening roars emanating from the plaza resounded throughout the town, reminding everyone they didn’t have the luxury of time. “I suppose we have no choice. Doug, make a party with Kiel and focus in one of the dragons and lure it away from the other. Me and Forte will team up and take the other one. Understood?” Frey confidently instructed, with both boys nodding in agreement. “Kiel, can you go in there and immediately cast something big like that Inferno spell earlier?”

“I’m not sure… it felt really strange when I did that. A strange power began to swell inside me, and made me say that incantation.”

“Don’t you always say a short incantation? Like ‘Grant us safe passage home’ or ‘Blaze, hearts of evil’?” Doug took out his Fireball tome and flipped it open to the page with the casting circle. “You know, the one that’s written in the middle.”  
“No, that’s not the one I said. The one in the book was ‘Come forth, O vermillion flame’. But the one I spoke was much longer.” Tremors and clangs of metal now rang out to there ears, reminding them yet again that Forte was facing two dragons by herself. “But if it’s to help Forte, I’ll try it again. This Storm tome should rip through their wings, like last time. Just give me enough time to cast and we’ll have the advantage.”

“All right then, guys, not a moment to lose! Kiel, with me!” The three ran back to the town square, where Forte was currently in a defensive battle. Frey immediately went to her side in aid, shooting a Razorwind to grab its attention. Doug remained behind to guard Kiel, who had began gathering runes for the magic spell. 

From the moment Kiel poured runes onto the text, he could feel the same power as before sweep over him in waves of force. Words and phrases imprinted themselves into his mind as he gave more energy to it. This time he could feel it was far longer than before, and decided to warn Doug of it. “Hey, this one is gonna take a while! Hold them off for me!”

“You don’t have to tell me that, that was part of the plan!” Doug shouted back, already making haste to mount himself on the dragon’s back. He came up to it and attempted to leap on the scaled tail, but was swiped away with a single whip. The blow sent him into wall, with Doug recalling how Illuminata was also subjected to the same thing. 

In his mind, something clicked. These dragons had the same red scales, giant wings, and attack patterns as yesterday. Could it be they were the one who was in Yokmir Forest? Then that must mean that was when they stole the Rune Spheres…! And it also explains why the Fos Ring activated! They didn’t want me to see the soldier who had used Etherlink or whatever, and knocked me out before I had a chance to look. Damn, those sneaky bastards!

“Damn it all!” He bolted forward with fervor and bashed his sword against the beast’s hind legs. Against its armor, the blade was nothing more than a shiny club, but right now his objection was not to defeat it by his power alone. “Kiel, how you doing?”  
“Halfway there! Just keep them off of me!” Right before his eyes, his friends were waging a life or death battle against colossal creatures, while he once again had to stand back while they acted as shields. It was their agreed plan, but still it dishearten him to see them deliberately put themselves in harm’s way for him. He hurried the deciphering of the incantation even more.

Doug pounded away at the dragon’s head in its attempt to masticate him in half. Each of its crunches was scarcely repelled by a well timed block, each block sending him closer to the castle wall. When they were only a few paces away, he made a last ditch effort to escape by opening his tome for an attack. As its pages opened itself, Doug felt something appear within his thoughts. Not like the voice, but something more ethereal. A chant? Like what Kiel was talking about? Strange, but this may be his way out of the situation. “Blaze, hearts of evil! Reap thy consequences with the flame of purity! Explosion!” Runes gathered near Doug before taking form as an all consuming flame. It grazed the dragon, causing it to jump back, but did not produce any significant damage, most likely because of Doug’s disaffinity for magic. The attack opened a window to its back, Doug shooting for it immediately. He approached it quickly, but was again sent flying with a swing of its tail.

The dwarf flew far to the other side of plaza, and just when he thought he would collide with a store wall, an armored hand grabbed his wrist and brought him back down to the ground. “If you’re not going to listen to my orders, then you should at least be wise during battle. I presumed you would know not to attempt the same tactic twice. A new strategy will need to be deployed in order to slay these dragons.”

“Right you are. Thanks, Forte,” Doug said, collecting his senses.

“What in the world?! Doug, how is your wound healed already?!”

“Huh?!” He looked to his shoulder, and it would seem that the Explosion spell had singed the bandages enough to make it fall apart. Forte was able to see his nonexistent cut. “L-Look, we can talk about this later-“

“I’m done, you guys! Here it comes!” Kiel called to his comrades. Everyone took the signal to jump away from the red beasts and get as close to the caster as they could, also saving Doug from making a frail explanation about his healing. “I humble myself before the Divine Wind, the gust of time that sweeps through the land. Hear my request, ravage those who would make themselves an enemy of my righteous faith. Descend from your seat in the heavens and summon to me the squall of a thousand edges. Storm!” Wind gathered itself around Kiel’s feet, swirling faster and faster in a green blur, gaining tremendous power that then launched the force towards the dragons. They were swept off their feet and dragged into the air, helpless, and their bodies were razed into pieces. Soon the gust dissipated, sending them free falling back to the earth, and landing clumsily onto their backs, leaving them helpless.

“Strike the chest! End it before they can recover!” Doug and Frey heeded Forte’s command and quickly sank their blades into the open flesh that had been ripped asunder by the magic spell. They gave a screeching bellow that sounded nauseatingly human, before they were swallowed by blue light. Only two wounded Sechs soldier remained after it disappeared.

They had won, Doug thought, however pyrrhic it may have been.

“Are you ready to concede defeat now?” Forte again asked.

“Grr…” The soldier looked to Doug, who was standing to the left of Kiel, who had hurried to circle around them. “I don’t get it. Why are you helping them?! You know they killed your family! Your entire clan!”

“That’s…”

“What are you babbling about now? I will not allow you to escape arrest this time.” Forte pulled both of them onto their feet, too exhausted from their injuries to fight back.

“Betrayal will not be forgiven!” The soldier grasped his sword again and slashed towards Doug, who of course met it with his own steel. “Do you not realize, your impudent brat? Your family’s killer is right here!”

“Now your just talking cra-!” Doug’s sight wandered to behind his attacker, and saw what he had though was simply implausible. There was someone shrouded in shadow, someone with eyes full of bloodlust. The dread that he was pulsating alone made Doug’s mind shake in fear and ravel his train of thought. Who was he? He hadn’t been there before, none of them noticed someone else approach! “W-Who…?”

“I told you, the killer of your family is right here!” The soldier yelled through Doug’s daze. His statement permeated Doug’s logic as the intense ambience of the shadowy figure increased by the second. Suddenly, Doug could nothing else but his own hastened breathing. His senses failed to pick up on anything else but his fear and the shadow. Everything was blocked out, trapping him in a world of Doug’s internal distress. 

This wasn’t right, it couldn’t be real! His head must be messing with him or something, the shadow before him must be some sick illusion conjured up by the Fos Ring, like that voice that sounded like Arya! But… it felt so real. The terror that was causing his hand to shake, that made him freeze where he stood, it was what he was perceiving. Was this the one? The one who really took his family away?! The longer he was consumed in that empty world, the more it made sense to him. Ventuswill didn’t do it, she couldn’t even leave Selphia. He who stained his hands that day was standing right before him, he was sure of it!

“Cut him down, now!”

“You bastard, I’m going to make you pay!”

“No, stop!”  
………  
…Huh? What’s going on? I’m confused, what was I doing?

“Frey, hurry and heal him!” he heard Forte yell, without her usual composure for some reason.

Is someone hurt? 

“I’m trying, but the cut’s too deep! C-Cure alone can’t stop the bleeding!” Frey shrieked out in pure panic. “We need to take Kiel to the clinic right now or else he’ll bleed to death!”

Doug reviewed his surroundings as he steadily recovered from his stupor. The first thing he noticed was that there was blood splashed about everywhere. It was on the ground, on his hands, on his friends. Secondly, there was a coldness in the air that bit into his skin. Snow was slowly falling and accumulating in the area. It must be late. Thirdly, Forte was one the ground, mortified, cradling Kiel in her arms while Frey was beside the two, casting Cure after Cure onto the boy’s body. There was blood on the siblings as well. It was draining away from Kiel’s abdomen. It had been torn apart in a long laceration that ran from his chest to his stomach. Kiel got hurt.

Who did this? Who hurt Kiel? Why would they do that?

Lastly, his hands were dyed crimson. His sword as well. How odd that was. The same blood was on his jacket as well. How very odd.

Doug, adrift in his shattered consciousness, lost his grip on his weapon and let it clatter down to the thin sheet of snow below. It was odd how the blood on the steel quickly seeped into the precipitation it fell into. Yes, very very odd.

He had hurt Kiel. He had cleaved opened his friends’ chest with a swing of his own sword. Kiel was bleeding into the coldness surrounding him. Kiel was going to die because of him.

The only thing he could feel before he collapsed to the ground was runes clustering into his body and the hardening of his hands.  
………  
“No, stop!” Frey only had seconds to react to Doug raising his arm against Kiel, who was unable to move or dodge out of the way due to pure surprise. She tried to intercept the swing, but she was too far to intercept the swing. Together with Forte, all she could do was watch as Doug dragged the tip down Kiel’s torso, blood spilling out almost immediately. Kiel fell over from the force of the attack as Forte dove to catch him. “Doug, what are you doing?! Do you realize what you just did?!” He made response to her question, or even acknowledged that he had heard her.

“Frey, hurry and heal him!” Forte screamed in a broken voice.

“Right!” Frey gave one last glare to Doug, who seemed to still be disconnected with reality for some reason, and lifted her staff above Kiel. “Panacea of the Earth, lend us your holy aid! Cure!” The runes washed over the boy in green light, but proofed to have no affect on the deep wound. It wouldn’t work, Frey realized. It was just too severe. Magical spells were no substitute for medicine, that was common knowledge, even to an amnesiac like her. She couldn’t save him.

“Again!” the knight again screamed, despite the spell not working on him. “Please, do it again!”

“Panacea of the Earth, lend us your holy aid! Cure!” She cast again, to the same result.

“I’m trying but the cut’s too deep! C-Cure alone can’t stop the bleeding! We need to take Kiel to the clinic right now or else he’ll bleed to death!” Frey pulled at her to get her to stand, but Forte was too amazed at watching her little brother get struck down before her to function properly. As she pulled at her arm again, Doug, who was still in the same spot as before, descended to the floor.

“Doug? Are you- W-What in the world…?” Frey stared down at her friend’s hands, which had frozen over in an otherworldly crystal that was absolutely bursting with runes, similar to the Rune Crystals she’d find the fields sometimes. “This can’t be happening… it can’t be real…!”

“It’s as real as it’s gonna get, Earthmate.”

“Who’s there?!” Frey directed her attention towards the town gates, though it was hard to see through the white gusts of falling snow that was picking up speed.

“Easy there, just a friend. Men, encircle them!” From the gates came more then ten men clad in silver armor that proceeded to surround them on all sides, trapping them in their formation.

“Frey, please hold Kiel for a moment. I’ll handle this,” Forte said in a low monotone.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fine. This won’t take long.” The girls shifted Kiel’s unconscious body onto Frey’s arms, allowing Forte to face the leader of the men trapping them. “What do you want, Sechs scum?”

“A very simple request it all I ask of you. Grant it, and I will allow you to leave with that injured boy to a clinic where he can get patched up and get a free lollipop. Decline and, well, I guess we can just wait here in the snowstorm until he bleeds or freezes to death,” the soldier in front coolly stated.

“Like I said, what do you want? I don’t have time for your prattle.”

“No need to get all feisty. All we ask is that you hand over that red haired dwarf over to us. That’s all, really. And, considering what just happened, you know, hurting your very own brother, it must be quite an easy choice.” He walked right up to Forte, who standing right in front of Doug. “Do we have a deal, Miss Dragon Knight?”

Forte remained quiet for a short spell before speaking again. “Why do you want with Doug? Are you going to kill him?”

“No, absolutely not. He’s far to valuable to kill now that’s he’s reached stage two. And he also betrayed that, so we’re going to have to… punish him for a bit when we return, but he will still have a spark of life in him, no matter how small.”

“I see….” Forte tilted her head downwards, thinking.

“Forte, you can’t really be taking that offer seriously, can you?! He’s making you choose between Kiel’s life and Doug! He’s taking advantage of the situation!”

“Yes. I realize that. But Doug’s life is not in danger. Plus, he heals fast. He won’t die any time soon,” Forte said as if she were merely stating facts.

“T-Then you’re…?”

“Indeed. I accept your terms. Take the traitor away and let me get my brother to a doctor.

“Very wise choice. Your brother lives because of your decision.”

“I know.”


	12. Luminescent Rain: The Wake of the Betrayed One

**One step through the Spring.**

_Then you should stay away from that forest until you’ve gotten stronger, or at least bring Forte. Everyone would be worried sick if you got really hurt out there._

_Everyone? Would that happen to include you by any chance?_

_H-Huh?! Oh, shut up! Like I’d care!_

_Aw, really Doug? You can be truthful with me._

**One step through the Summer.**

_Hey, hey, why don’t we make this our secret place? This will our hide out from now on, only we can come here!_

_That sounds like a good idea! Better keep it away from Kiel then!_

_From now on, I want us to be friends! We’ll share secrets, and drink juice, and do all sorts of things together! So how about it, Mr. Dwarf? Will you be my friend?_

_Yeah. I’ll be your friend. Let’s have lots of fun together, Amber!_

_**One step through the Fall.** _

_True, true, as a detective it is incredibly foolhardy to allow such an important role to be occupied by such a suspicious individual. But…. As your friend, I want to believe in you. Yes… I want to believe in you…._

_It’s fine. I shouldn’t have brought you here hoping that she would go easy on me. Really, I should’ve expected this. But thanks any way, for now and coming with me to the forest._

_Sure thing._

One step through the Winter, and all shattered at the hands of your misplaced anger.

Cut him down, now!

You bastard, I’m going to make you pay!

No, stop!

Such a path you have chosen. One riddled with guilt, one dyed crimson with the blood of who had to bear the consequences of your actions.

Frey, hurry and heal him!

I’m trying, but the cut’s too deep! C-Cure alone can’t stop the bleeding! We need to take Kiel to the clinic right now or else he’ll bleed to death!

But nonetheless, this is the path you have chosen. It will be impossible to blame any other for that which has transpired. Of course, you already know that, don’t you, Doug?

How will you continue your life now? Will you accept the carnage of hate once more, or will you decide to run to the farthest corners of the earth? Or perhaps… something even more….

I want to see you again.

Very soon.  
………  
Fierce gusts carrying innumerous snowflakes buffeted against the windows of the Clinic. It was still early morning, but Frey had a feeling even the dawning sun couldn’t possibly alleviate the heaviness of the atmosphere. Only Kiel’s uneven breathing prevented it from descending into silence.

Frey sat uneasily on one of the stools near the entrance, awaiting for someone to arrive. Forte was naturally by Kiel’s bed, holding her brother’s hand, looking upon the thick gauze wrapped around his chest. She hadn’t moved from that spot since Jones had finished the treatment.

It was quite a ruckus when Forte had nearly kicked their door down, hollering for Jones or Nancy to wake up. They had said Kiel’s wound was severe and that he lost a lot of blood. He may very well take the rest of the season, if not longer to fully recuperate. He was lucky, Nancy said. If they had delayed any longer Kiel may have already been past the point of survival. But, even three hours later, Kiel had not woken up. They were worried. Forte was terrified, but still put on a strong front.

“Sorry I’m late,” a young man said upon entering, allowing the bitter wind to come rushing in for a few moments.

“Arthur…” Frey eyed him with sorrow.

“Good morning, Frey. So, the situation has become this bad…” Arthur could see Kiel lying in bed with Forte sitting still by his side. She made no motion acknowledging his presence. “I’d like you to tell me what exactly happened. But, well, shall we move this to the castle? Ventuswill’s chamber perhaps?”

“Yeah. That’s probably for the best.” Frey grabbed her rucksack, and turned to Forte. “I’m going now. Look after Kiel, alright? And… please, don’t push yourself.” The knight simply nodded in response. “I’ll come back in an hour to come check on you.” She gave another nod. “Let’s go, Arthur.”

“Very well. Let’s make haste, for the snowstorm is becoming stronger by the minute.” Frey took one step out the door and was nearly blown off her feet by the strong wind. She had not gone out once since first coming to the Clinic, so she was quite surprised by how much the storm had grown.

“Is this kind of thing normal around here?” she asked, wrapping the blanket Nancy had given her tighter around herself.

“No, not especially. While a blizzard or two is expected, for it to happen on the first day of Winter is rather unprecedented. Take care to watch your step. The snow is building up, and it doesn’t look like it will let up any time soon.”

They walked as fast as they could against the piercing gusts, leaving behind footsteps that were quickly filled in. Soon the town square went past them, and Frey couldn’t help but frown upon how easily the signs of their fight were washed away. The impact craters, the burn marks, the splattered blood… all erased under a pure white blanket.

“The world moves on even after something like this,” Frey muttered to herself.  
………  
“So Venti really is back asleep. Then, they did take all of the Rune Spheres, huh? I had hoped that they only took two, but….” The grand dragon laid motionless in a dreamless sleep before the two. Her once emerald scales had now lost their luster and reduced to a sickly green.

“They were not bluffing when they say they had all of the Rune Spheres in their possession. But, that aside, I’d like a full explanation on what happened, if you don’t mind. Nancy filled me in on most of the events, up until after Kiel got hurt. What happened next?”

“A large group of Sechs soldiers came in and surrounded us. Their leader then made Forte choose between getting Kiel to a doctor and Doug. She… she choose to allow them to take Doug. After that…”  
………  
“Now, throw your blade towards me and walk away from the dwarf,” the soldier instructed.

To Frey’s dismay, Forte quickly complied, tossing the Katzbalger near his feet, then walked back a few paces.

“You’re really going to let them take Doug…?” she asked, horrified, with the critically injured Kiel still on her lap. “You don’t know what they’re going to do him. You’re going to just take their word that they’ll keep Doug alive?!”

“I have no choice. Kiel will die otherwise. I… I cannot allow him to die. I just couldn’t…” Her voice stammered as she spoke, one Frey had never seen before. In fact, she had never seen the gallant Dragon Knight look so broken and defeated. “I’m not as strong as you make me out to be. In the end, ‘Dragon Knight’ really is a title. I do not possess the strength needed to carry the responsibility that comes with it. The only thing I can do is resort to sacrificing one to save the many. There’s just… no other way.”

“How right you are. Now, you’re going to stay put while I grab the dwarf. Then we’ll happily be on our way.” The leader approached Doug, while keeping an eye on the two girls, and proceeded to lift him by putting an arm around his torso. He hung down limply, his crystalline hands even more evident. “I must thank you for pushing his progression along. We weren’t expecting him to enter stage two until next Summer. He was always abnormal, sure, but for him to grow so quickly, it is commendable.”

“Stage two? Progress? What are you talking about?”

“Classified info, I’m afraid. I sincerely hope you can understand,” he mockingly said. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we must report back to Lord Ethelberd. He’ll be most pleased to hear the news.”  
………  
“Then they all left and we made a beeline for the Clinic.”

“I see…. This is very troubling indeed. I don’t know what to make of this, honestly. And with the snowstorm, we can’t even pursue them.” Arthur paced about in thought, while Frey stayed still, just out of the sharp bite of the wind.

“Then, what should we do? No, what can we do…?”

“That is… I am not sure. You should go back to Forte for now. Stay with her until the morning. I’m sure she needs someone to talk with her, and you’re the only one how would be able to truly understand the circumstances surrounding this event. I’ll continue to ponder over what must be done,” Arthur said.

“Arthur… do you think Forte did the right thing?”

“I cannot answer that either. It is confusing, to say the least.”

“I see.”  
………  
When Frey again entered the Clinic, the only thing that had changed was that Jones was also in the room, having finished wrapping new bandages around Kiel. Otherwise the grim air had remained the same. She walked in cautiously, hoping Kiel was still all right.

“His fever still hasn’t subsided, but overall not much has changed. We’ll need him to stay here for a few days, maybe even for a week or two until we are certain he will be fine. I’ll hold off on anything more until he wakes up. So for now, just watch over him,” Jones assessed, giving a final inspection on the boy’s body. “Nancy and I will be upstairs. If he wakes up or his condition deteriorates, do not hesitate to get us.”

“Yes, thank you for getting up a such an early hour. I truly appreciate it,” Forte said in a small voice.

“Do not worry about that. I would not be able to live with myself if I let a patient go untreated simply because it was half past midnight.” The doctor tried to reassure her with a smile, but Forte retained her bleak expression. “You should try to get some sleep yourself. Kiel would be upset if you tired yourself out because of him.”

“I’m not tired.”

“…Is that so? If you do get tired, feel free to take the other bed. Well, good night then.” Jones walked away from the patient’s area, and passed by Frey on his way to the stairs. “Watch her. Right now, she is very fragile. She’s not thinking straight. Would you mind making sure she gets at least a few hours sleep?”

“Of course. It’s the least I could do. I myself am feeling quite… unnerved by all of this. Her company will also do me good.”

“Then good night to you as well. Do not feel you have restrain yourself because the three of us are upstairs. Talk as much as you want. See you in the morning,” he assured before climbing the stairs.

With the two of them alone at last, Frey seated herself on the empty bed. Kiel looked a bit better than the last she had seen him, but not by much. Forte in comparison looked a bit worse, maybe even on the verge of tears. Perhaps she should actually leave her be for a bit.

“Hey, Frey.” Forte said, the first words directed at her since they had came.

“What is it?”

“Kiel was… really looking forward to New Year’s Eve.”

“Huh?”

“He talked on and on about it. Said it was your first one here, so he wanted to make it special.” She stood from the stool and moved towards the window, parting the curtains to look into the storm raging outside. “He said he wanted to gather everyone onto the observatory and watch the stars together while the year’s final moments ticked away. If it was too cold, he’d get everyone into the restaurant and have a feast with chocolate cake, croquettes, curry bread, cookies, hot chocolate… he listed so many foods.” Kiel slightly mumbled in his sleep, causing both off them to turn their attention to the boy. He shifted his head a little, but made no other movement. “The only thing he wished when he dreamed of that was having a great time with everyone... including….”  
“I-I see!” Frey’s voice pitched unnecessarily high in her attempt to lighten the mood. She cleared her throat, and gathered her thoughts before continuing. “That sounds a lot like him. Maybe all the snow we’re getting now will mean it’ll be clear at the end of the season. I hope the sky’s clear too, so we can all go out to the observatory. Did he say anything else?”

“He wanted to get everyone to pick out presents for each other, as if we were all having our birthdays on the same time and hand them out once midnight stroked.”

“Wow, that’s such a great idea! Everyone would love it, I’m sure.” She’s talking to me…. I’ll take that as a good sign. “Would you like me to-“

“Stop it. Please, just stop it.”

“Huh? W-What do you mean? Stop what? We’re just having a normal conversation.” Uh-oh, that’s not good!

“No, we’re not!” Forte shouted into the still air. “Just say it already! I know what you’re thinking!”

“Say what?! I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about!” Frey jumped down from the bed and walked over to Forte, placing a hand on her shoulder. The gesture was quickly brushed away. “Look, it’s been a long night. We’re both worn out by what went down last night. Why don’t you just take a short nap, like Jones said? You’ll feel refreshed and-”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!!” Her sudden outburst seemed as though it made even the snowfall halt. Frey could only stand there, mortified at how broken Forte had become to shout like that. “Stop acting like everything is okay! This isn’t going to get better in the morning! Don’t you realize it?! Kiel’s been severely wounded! And because of my decisions…!”

“I am not acting like everything is just peachy! I’m just trying to get you and me and everyone else through this as best I can. And what about you? You’re the one who started this conversation in the first place!”

“I was just… remembering.” Forte took a few steps past her and placed a bare hand against her aching forehead. “Just tell me… what you’re thinking. Please, d-do you… hate me?” Her voice suddenly turned soft and remorseful.

“What? N-No, I could never hate you!”

“Even when I just turned over one of our friends to the Sechs? Even when the decision was solely mine?”

“Forte, that wasn’t your fault! Kiel was going to bleed out if you didn’t act! You heard what they said, they were perfectly content on letting us stand out there in this snowstorm until Kiel died,” Frey pleaded.

“Then you’re saying what I did was right? That because there was ‘no other choice’, my actions were perfectly justified?” Her words pierced through Frey like an arrow, hitting all of her most vulnerable areas. Truthfully, she did not have a concrete answer to her question. The past few hours was spent trying to ensure both Kiel’s health and Forte’s mind, but her own emotions were given no thought. There were simply more pressing matters than herself. “No excuse can wipe away what I’ve done. All of that talk about not letting a citizen of Selphia get hurt, or not faltering amounted to nothing. They were just the boasts of a powerless knight… just like they said.”

“F-Forte, I… I…” She tried to find something to say to Forte, but couldn’t come up with anything that didn’t just sound like an excuse, or pretty remarks meant only to make her feel better. There was nothing she could do or say that could make it better.

But that didn’t mean she couldn’t try.  
………  
Pale morning light streamed in under the castle door leading to the fields, floating indistinctly upon Frey’s wakeful eyes. It was Winter 1, just one day, no, several hours since the battle that left the quiet town of Selphia devastated. Although, it seemed everyone was focusing more on the Kiel part. People’s attention lies in their line of sight, after all.

She had plenty to do today. First, tend to her crops and care for her monsters. Put the grasses she found yesterday into the fertilizer bin, make sure there’s enough feed. Afterwards, eat breakfast and go to the clinic to see if Kiel had woken up yet. Seeing Forte again would be tough. Then, to the General Store to see how Blossom was doing. Frey hoped she would be alright, and prepared herself if she had to break the news to her. Lastly, figure out what to do next.

Frey rolled off her bed, grabbing her tools and an apple on the way to her fields. Snow was piling up, though strangely not on top of her crops. Very convenient. About five patches of yams, three carrot stalks, and all of her turnips were destroyed by rocks or dislodged wood, so she made that her first priority. Then harvesting the remaining vegetables.

All of her morning chores were done quickly and dutifully, as it was on any other morning. That’s right. Not much had really changed since yesterday. Her Buffamoos still gave milk, her Hornets still gave honey. Her yams still became ripe and ready to pick. The sun and clouds still dwelled in the sky above.

Then… why couldn’t she stop crying?

It was only 7:00 when all of the field work was accomplished, an hour or so earlier then usual. Frey brushed off some snowflakes in her hair while she thought about what to make for breakfast. She ran through all of the possibilities before a knock came from the plaza door.

“Frey, you there?”

“Uh-huh. You can come in.”

From the entrance came two people wrapped in cloaks with haste. Their faces were somber and remorseful, trying to be gentle to Frey most likely.

Stop treating me like some child that needs to be coddled! I don’t need your help or your sympathy right now!

Then what the hell do you need, huh?! You keep on saying that you’re ‘all right’ and you’re ‘not tired’ but all I’ve seen you do since then is just explode at me!

…That might have been the wrong direction to take. “Dylas? Illuminata? What do you need?”

“We came to talk. We… heard about what happened last night,” Dylas said softly.

“I see.” Frey hoped she had properly dried her eyes. If those two saw that she had been crying, they’d worry even more than they already were. “Have either of you had breakfast yet? I was just about to prepare something before heading to Blossom’s.”

“No, I came here right after waking up. I bumped into Dylas here just out your doorstep.” The detective undid her cloak and folded it into her arms.

“Same with me.”

“Then why don’t we talk over a hot meal? What are you in the mood for? I have plenty of ingredients and I think my cooking level is pretty high,” Frey informed.

“Whatever is fine. I’m not in the mood to be picky, but I’ll gladly help you. I’ve learned a thing or two from Porco.” Dylas, too, took his cloak off and placed it on a chair.

“That’d be much appreciated. How about fried eggs, French toast, donuts, and juice?”

“Okay, I can handle that. Let me make the French toast. Frey, you get the eggs ready. Illuminata, you get the donuts,” he instructed with both of the girls agreeing. Frey put the ingredients out for them to use and everyone got to work. The eggs had to be cracked, cooked, and served, but she knew it was the most simple. Her dish was done before the others, leaving her to spread out the table and wait. All the while, heavy silence loomed in the room.

Before long, Frey’s table had an impressive spread of freshly prepared food items. Everyone sat down with the meal before them, but no one made any movement towards actually eating. They just sat there, looking anywhere other than each other’s eyes. It was extremely awkward.

“…What did you want to talk about?”

“Isn’t it obvious? About Doug and the Sechs of course.” Dylas half-heartedly began to cut his French toast into pieces, scooping one too large piece into his mouth. Illuminata sipped her fruit juice, somewhat lost in thinking. Frey simply poked at her eggs.  
“As blunt as always, huh Dylas? You get right to the point.” Illuminata solemnly said, gaze down upon her plate. She took her knife and pressed down on the toast lightly, before actually making a cut and taking the section with her fork.

“There’s no need to sugarcoat. In fact, I think that’d just make things worse. What we need to do is plan for the future. Frey, what do you plan on doing now?”

“…I’m not really sure. Make sure Kiel isn’t in any danger, check on Blossom, and Forte…”

Why do you always have to be this way?! Can’t you leave me alone?

“Would you guys like to come with me? You seem concerned enough.”

“Sure, of course. That’s why I came here, actually. I… I don’t think I could face Forte by myself.” She took her donut and proceeded to rip it in half, dropping one as if she forgot to hold on to it. Without looking to the dropped donut, she started to slowly chew the other.

“What are you talking about? None of this is your fault. Everyone was inside because Winter was coming, not to mention it was the dead of night. You can’t be blamed for any of this.” Dylas absentmindedly bit into the fried dough, and nearly gagged at the sweetness, though he forced himself to swallow.

“To you, that is how it seems. But, in reality, I… I could’ve have prevented all of this….” Her voice was small, quivering with each breath.

“Illuminata, what’s the matter? You’re acting really strangely. What happened to the Great Detective we all know and loved?” Frey tried to joke, but was unable to hold in the serious atmosphere.

“I’d like to tell Forte as well, so this can wait until you go to the Clinic.”

“Oh, okay then. If you say so.” Something is definitely off. “What about you, Dylas?”

“I came to tell you that I’m heading out as soon as I get a lead on where that dumbass went. I owe it to Granny Blossom for letting him take that it too far.”

“What?! In that snowstorm? You wouldn’t even make it out of Selphia Plains before you froze to death!” Frey argued, nearly spilling her juice as she stood up in a huff of anger.

“That doesn’t matter! I have to find that brain-dead idiot, drag him back to Selphia, and make sure that he makes up for what he did to everyone!”

“You mean… being a spy for the Sechs?” All three stood still upon hearing what she had said. “Do you hate him for it? Do you think he’s just a back-stabbing traitor?”

“That’s-! That… not exactly how…. L-Look, this revelation has hit everyone hard, and everyone is handling it differently. To me, it doesn’t suddenly make him a full blown villain. I know he probably had his reasons, but that doesn’t wipe away what he’s done. So I have to get him back and make him apologize.”

“Wow, I’m kinda jealous of you Dylas. Even amidst all of this confusion, you still charge towards one single goal, while I’m not sure how I’ll handle tomorrow.” Frey came down to her plate with a fork, and heard a soft clank. She realized that she had actually finished some time before. “Are you guys done yet? We can clean up and get going.”  
………  
“It would seem that the wound isn’t infected, and for the most part it has closed, but Kiel has not yet regained consciousness. It may signify a larger problem if this persists for a substantial amount of time,” Jones informed the group at the clinic. All in attendance looked in worry at how pale their friend was, and how small and shallow his breathes were. They prayed that there was not lasting damage. “For him to sustain an injury so grave that healing magic would have no effect…. Within the town walls, even. This is all just unfathomable.”

“I agree,” Forte said in a hushed voice, trying her best not to face Frey, standing across the bed from her.

Frey could only attempt to act casually, as to not arouse the suspicions of Illuminata and Dylas, at the knight who wanted nothing more to do with her for the moment. She sighed in bafflement, wondering if she could’ve done anything differently.

“Forte, I have something I want to confess to you… to everyone.” The detective walked forward from the white walls, grabbing the attention of the room. She wore a downcast face and unsure eyes, with no hint of projected grandness.

“What is it?”

“It’s about Doug.” The atmosphere suddenly became even heavier at the mere mention of that name, as if it was taboo. Forte in particular seemed to be the one most affected by it, noticeably pausing before speaking again.

Doug? That’s what’s been on her mind? Does she really believe that she was to blame?

“… What about him?”

“I… I actually knew,” she said, slightly quivering.

“About what?”

“That he was from the Sechs Empire. That he was a spy.” Everything appeared to freeze in place as she spoke, each word boring its way into the minds of the listeners. “Or at least, that was the strongest theory I had.”

“What do you mean you knew?! W-Why didn’t you tell us?” Dylas flared, letting his anger explode onto her. He walked up to her and pulled her to face him. “Explain!”

“Dylas, calm down!” Jones placed his hand on Dylas’s shoulder as a warning that unwarranted behavior would not be allowed in his clinic.

“Um, an explanation on that little bombshell, please?” Frey asked, getting up to come between her and Dylas.

“Of course. It may take a while, but I’ll try.”  
………  
During the Summer of the Year 1609, Selphia gained a new mysterious resident. Specifically, the fourteen-year old Doug. Sullen, quick to break off a conversation, strangely protective of his past, eternally frowning. Those were the initial observations I made of him upon our introduction. Though no one else noticed, I quickly caught onto a trait that was impossible to find in Norad. Grey eyes, as dark as the steel of his blade, along with a head of bright red hair. Definitely not a combination you could find in these parts. Those were the thoughts I had upon deciding to uncover what it really meant.

At first, I had almost nothing to go except those unique traits. It was tough, the first few seasons. I tried to be as discreet as I could, gather intel in secret. Because, that’s what Great Detectives do, right? But, try as I may, I just couldn’t find anything that held water. Soon, a whole season flew by and I still came up with squat. It was frustrating, sure, but I wasn’t about to give up just yet.

Autumn 6, late at night, the whole town gathered to celebrate his first birthday in Selphia. For just that evening, he turned into someone else. His scowl receded and gave way to a genuine smile. His heart seemed to be just a little lighter. Of course, I was present as well, and it was there I spotted my first real clue. On the hilt of his sword was a family crest. I quickly deduced he made it himself, and thus all I had to do was research that crest. I could’ve asked him then and there, when he was letting his guard down, but I didn’t want to dampen the mood.

The investigation picked up major steam after that. First I isolated the origins of the crest to somewhere near the border. Then, it became past the border. And finally, to an exact location. I won’t bore you with the little details, that’s not’s important.  
As it would turn out, Doug hailed from a small village in the outskirts of the village, you know, one of those villages that was so obscure they don’t even appear on any map. Not long after I worked that out, I decided to take a trip there.

The border check was a total pain in the neck. Following that was a long trek next to a flowing river. Eventually, in several days time, I came upon my destination. But I couldn’t have possibly have guessed what I would see that day.

Buildings razed to the ground. Fields of long dead crops. Splashes of metallic red spread on every surface, as far as the eye could see. Corpses, thrown together in an anonymous pile. Pierced, burned, mutilated, ripped, and some even stripped of their clothing. They were rotting away together in a heap of flesh and bone, so badly marred they were unrecognizable as people. Many had the same red hair as Doug, but I couldn’t tell if any possessed the same grey eyes. All of them had their eyes gouged out, you see.  
Even with my experience as a detective, I couldn’t stand to be there long. It felt like I was desecrating their graves, almost, even though none were buried. So I did a quick scan of the houses and got the hell out of there.

I think I suspended the investigation for a while after that. Doug never found out the true purpose of my journey, and I never told him. After clearing my mind, I did another field trip and went back to the Sechs Empire, which was becoming more paranoid by the day. This was the last time I would be able to get in, so I had to make it count.

No one would reveal anything out in the open, but behind closed doors, they were quite eager to tell their story to an outsider, one who could escape the confines of the border. But, before I continue, I suppose I should tell you a little bit about the Sechs, huh Watson? Their entire nation runs on one resource: rune crystals. Runes that were in such high concentration they took physical form as a gem. Just one shard holds immense power, and the Sechs decided to harness it in their machines, making it the forefront of their nation, instead of furthering magic like Norad. Now, onto what my connections told me. While their discoveries helped their people immensely, the aristocrats just weren’t satisfied with the limited amount of Rune Crystals that could be harvested at once. There was nothing they could do to make the replenishment go faster, not without disturbing the fragile balance of nature. Even they knew that. But still, their greed for the gem pushed them to begin slaughtering nameless villages, like Doug’s, for relatively small infractions.

Why would they do that? Simple. Living beings released Runes upon dying. And when those Rune were congregated into a conduit, like a sapphire or something, they attain a wealth of energy.

That’s what the massacre was about. To please the rich.

But, they didn’t kill everyone. Doug is still alive after all. Sometimes they’d find use in the children there. As thieves. As assassins. As experiments.

As spies.  
………  
“After I returned from that trip, it was the year 1612, Spring. That’s when you arrived. You already know everything after that.” Illuminate took a large breath, exhausted from sharing so much. “As I said before, Doug being a spy was just my strongest theory. So, I didn’t want to tell anyone this until I was one hundred percent sure I was right. But, I guess that was wrong, because I turned out to right. If I had told you this before, maybe what happened last night could’ve been averted. I’m… I’m sorry.”  
“Wait, hold up. Frey, you said Doug thought that Venti killed his village, right?” Dylas scowled, trying to process what he had learned.

“Yeah…. He said that the Sechs told him Venti was the one who did it. T-Then, that means-!” Frey’s eyes grew wide upon realizing what it meant.

“Those damn bastards! They wipe out a village just to appease a few village, then they have the gall to pin the blame on her?! Unbelievable!” He shock his head in frustration, of which Frey could easily understand. The dragon had gained, or rather, regained profound importance to all of the guardians upon having their memories returned after Frey returned from the Forest of Beginnings. They accepted her as a friend once again, and sought out to forge a new life in this new time. For that friend to be framed for mass murder, it must be an unbearable experience. “And for that dumbass to believe them at face value…!”

“How cruel can those guys get? They manipulated Doug into doing their dirty work after ruining his life….” To her side, Forte still remained stone faced, even upon hearing such a ghastly tale. “Illuminata, why didn’t you tell Doug who actually did it?”  
“For one, I didn’t even know they made Ventuswill the scapegoat in all this. Trust me, that’s news to me. I thought he was being coerced into spying, or something like that. And as I said before, this was all theoretical. Nothing was concrete. I… I didn’t want to take the risk of making myself look like a fool if it turned out to be false,” she said with shame.

“…No.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t apologize,” the knight said bluntly. “Apologies won’t do anything. They won’t change what happened and they won’t heal Kiel or bring Doug back. I don’t want to hear it or accept it.”

“Then what do you want me to do?”

“I want action, not words. Action founded on your strength, carried out on your own will. What that means is up to you.” Nonchalantly, she paced past her, not another word spared for an explanation. “Jones, please contact me if anything happens. I think I’ll be heading home for the time being.”

“Very well. Make sure to finally get some sleep. Don’t think I’m not aware that you pulled an all-nighter.”

“… I’m still not tired.” Forte preceded to exit, leaving only Frey’s group and the doctor.

“Illuminata? Are you okay?” Frey questioned, worried she may fall into a bigger depression then before.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Action, huh? How am I suppose to do that?” Her face creased in thought, reflecting on both herself and the options for the future. “What I can do to fix this…”  
………  
The store was completely empty when they entered. Blossom must of closed for today, a rarity for her. Frey hadn’t spoken with her since she left the plaza yesterday, so she was unsure on how she was taking it. They moved to the second floor, and the old woman sitting on Doug’s bed.

It striked Frey as strange as to how calm and unfettered she seemed. Her eyes did not look strained from tears she couldn’t help but shed, her body was not stiff with worry. Instead, she was just gazing at an old journal with a forlorn expression, as if she was recalling something. Gently, Frey sat next to her on the bed, careful of her mental state.

“Blossom, how are you doing?” she asked carefully.

“Oh, I’m just doing fine, thank you for asking. I should be asking you that. Did you get hurt last night? And is Kiel recovering all right?” Blossom said in return with a motherly tone, as if she was addressing her own children.

“Kiel wasn’t woken up yet, but Jone’s said that the cut has closed and it doesn’t seem to be infected. He’ll pull through, so don’t worry about that. You can visit him later if you like.”

“Yes, I suppose I shall. Forte must be devastated, and I bet she isn’t sleeping. She always did that in a critical situation. I’ll have to get some sense into that thick skull of hers.” Blossom beckoned for the two standing at the door, and tenderly took Dylas’s hand when he approached. “Dylas, how are you doing? I know that you were close to that boy.”

“W-What are you talking about?! I couldn’t care less about that little twerp, I just want to drag him back here so he can properly apologize!” he vehemently protested, despite there being little provocation.

“Don’t you be silly, too. You don’t think I don’t know it was you who sneaked that unnamed present in at the party?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Dylas’s cheeks flushed bright red, much to his embarrassment. “S-Since you’re fine now, we should try to find out where that punk went, right?”

“You’re going to go looking for him?”

“Yes. I’m heading out as soon as I find a solid clue,” he said.

“Are you going to form a party with these two? It would be most beneficial to bring allies with you, especially on a long journey that you’re most likely to undertake.”

“Me as well?” Illuminata said, surprised. “Well, maybe this is what Forte meant by taking action… but I’d need someone to look after the shop and Amber in my extended absence.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll watch after things while you’re away. In any case, if you’re looking for clues on where they took him,” She extended her arm and offered the journal to Frey. “then you should take a look at this. Before Doug left to rejoin the battle, he told me to read this if I was ever unsure about who he was.”

“Doug wants us to read his journal?” Frey took the notebook into her grasp, careful of the fragile paper. “But why?”

“Most likely because he foresaw that you’d need what was written inside. He’s given you permission, so don’t worry about invading his privacy or anything. But as for me, I’ll be downstairs taking inventory. Feel free to stay as long as you like, I don’t mind.” Blossom walked out of the room, past Frey, allowing her to see her expression turn poignant the last second, perhaps betraying some sense of concealing underlying emotion. Sadness? Regret at allowing him to leave? Was she putting on a brave front?

“You two don’t need to tag along. Just focus on recovering on helping Kiel and everyone else recover, so leave Doug and the Rune Spheres to me.” Dylas snatched the journal out of Frey’s hands and began to flip through the pages. “I won’t let that idiot dwarf or Venti die.”

“You’re the idiotic one if you think you can take the Sechs head on.”

“So what, Frey? You’ve made up your mind on what to do next?”

“Yes. I have,” she said resolutely. “Seeing Kiel and Blossom have made me realize that there’s no time for me to wallow in doubts. Even if this isn’t the right way forward, I still have to do something. The Rune Spheres have to retrieved for the land to revitalize and Venti to wake up. Doug has to be rescued from the Sechs. That’s what must be done, and I’m going to see to it that it is. So I don’t care what you think, I am going.”

Dylas glared at Frey, as if searching her eyes for any signs of falsity. Eventually, his face loosened to a soft sigh, and spoke, “Fine, fine. You can come. It’ll be easier to have someone watch my back, I guess.”

“I’ve made up my mind as well,” Illuminata said. “Count me among your traveling companions. I have to make it up to Forte by taking action, just as she said. It won’t completely wipe away what I did, or rather, what I didn’t do, but still. Sometimes you just have to charge forward with everything you’ve got.”

“Then it’s decided. This party of three of will go out and find both Doug and the Rune Spheres,” Frey said.

“Right.”

“Agreed.”

“I’ll browse through Doug’s journal for any clues. In the mean time, you two made any preparation you need before we set out. Oh, and leave equipment to me.” Both nodded at her plan. “Then that’s it for today. Let’s go rest up.”  
………  
The storm continued to rage for another two days, giving the party ample time to prepare themselves. Word of their journey to reclaim what was lost that night spread throughout the entire village, with everyone wanting to help in some way, whether it be by donating supplies or giving special discounts. The most common was to simply gift a Magical Potion, though. Illuminata made arrangements for Amber to live with Blossom until she returned. Porco simply waved off Dylas’s absence, simply saying they’ll be able to manage. Frey spent all day hammering at her forge, until a visit from Bado and Raven prompted her to stop.

“We’re here to give you a present,” Raven said quietly. “I heard you were heading off to fight the Sechs. So I thought this might help.” She handed her a bag full of assorted materials, the likes of which she had never seen before.

“What are these?”

“Gold, Sapphires, Diamonds, Magic Crystals, Rigid Horns, Devil Blood, Paralysis Poison, Black Bird’s Feathers, Strong Vines, Penguin Down, Magic Powder, Golden Wolf Fangs and Ivory Tusks. These are materials you’d find in the Sechs Empire, but you won’t have time to make return trips. With your current equipment, you beating the enemies beyond the Autumn Lands will be a challenge. You have the right recipes, right?”

“Yeah, they’ve been building up for a while now. But I can’t just take this without paying.”

“You don’t have to worry about that. I happened to have surplus, and you got the overflow. You’re doing me a favor by taking it off my hands. It’s too much for me to carry. I’ll be going now. Goodbye Frey, Bado.”

“Right, bye….” She left without another word, leaving Frey and Bado to themselves. “Then, why are you here, Bado?”

“Ah, well, I just wanted to wish you luck and all. I needed to have a talk with Doug, but it’s kinda hard to do that when he’s gone, you know?”

“I promise he’ll come home.”

“You don’t have to reassure me. I trust you.”  
………  
Winter 3, in the early hours of the day. Dylas, Illuminata, and Frey gathered at the town gates, ready to depart on their journey. They were unsure of how long it would take, but no matter what, they wouldn’t return without Doug and the Rune Spheres. Also present were Arthur, Blossom, Amber, and Forte, there to see them off.

“Okay, that’s all the food and medicine we’ll need. Weapons are all set too. Dylas, I made you Fists of Fire and for Illuminata, a Fivestaff.” She handed out the newly forged equipment, pride in her eyes as she did so. “As for me… this will do.” The scabbard of her new weapon fit perfectly upon her belt. It had taken quite a while to figure out the best ingredients to fix it with, and she hoped it’s original owner wouldn’t mind the adjustments. Then again, it’s not like he had any idea on how to forge.

“Wait, isn’t that…?” Illuminata said.

“Yep. This is Doug’s Defender. I reforged it a little to give it a little extra boost in power, but otherwise it’s unchanged. It just feels kinda right bringing it along, you know? Doug dropped it before he got taken away, so when we do find him, I want to give it back to him. This sword must be really important to him.”

“I suppose so.” Dylas closed up his rucksack filled with dishes given to him by Porco and pulled it over his shoulders. “We should reach the edge of the Autumn Lands by today. Frey, his journal did say there was a research lab in Sorcerezo Hill, right?”  
“Uh-huh. It’s all we have, so we’ll just have to hope it will lead us to them.”

“I wish you the best of luck out there. Though, I wish I could accompany you myself,” Arthur said.

“No, it’s important that you stay here. As the real prince, you have to be here to relay the situation to the King, about both Venti and the Rune Spheres. It’s imperative that Selphia is protected, I mean, we don’t know when the Sechs might attack again.” Frey reassured, walking forward to Arthur.

“You make a compelling argument. But, I hope you will still accept my help in this way. Please, I want you to have this.” He took out a pale yellow tome from his bag and handed it to Frey. “That’s my favorite spell, ‘Shine’. Use it to protect yourself.”

“I-It’s so high level! Thank you, Arthur! I’m sure this will be an asset to us. Oh, speaking of which, did you speak to Leon about the incantations? I wish I could’ve done it myself, but I’ve been stuck at my forge these past few days.”

“I did get to it the other day.” Arthur pulled out a few pages of notes. “I’ve written everything I learned about it here. Read it when you get the chance. There’s too much to explain in one sitting, so you’ll have to make do with this, but I will tell you this: Conjurations are not something everyone can pull off.”

“That’s what they’re called?”

“Indeed. Exercise caution if the Runes begin acting strangely again. Conjurations are far more powerful than regular spells, but they carry more trade offs as well,” he started to explain. “Ah, what am I doing? You need to head off soon.”

“Wait, just one more thing!” Frey turned to Forte, who was standing quietly to the side. She was doing slightly better with the passing of time, although one couldn’t hope for her to completely recover, seeing how Kiel has yet to wake up. Jones had said there was nothing else wrong with him, as the wound was recovering just fine. It was as if he refused to open his eyes. “Forte, when Kiel wakes up, I need you to pass on a message.”

“… What is it?”

“We’ll definitely be back before New Year’s, I swear it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You said he wanted all of us to get presents for each other, as if it was everyone’s birthday at once. So let’s do it. We’ll party and have fun, together, and Doug will be there as well!” Frey said. “Look, I know we haven’t entirely patched things up since that fight, but when I get back, then we can completely make up, okay?” She extended her hand in a gesture of friendship.

“…Right. Safe travels to you then. I’ll watch over the town from here, so you don’t worry about a thing, okay?” Forte accepted the gesture and joined their hands together.

“Before New Year’s, huh? Today’s Winter 4, so that means… we have twenty-six days to get this thing done,” Dylas said. “Then we should leave now. We’ve got all of our preparations out of the way. We’re ready.”

“Make sure you come back safe, okay? I don’t know what I’d do if Venti or Doug got hurt…. We still have to play in our secret hideout some more!” Amber said.

“It’s okay, dear. In the meantime, we can have lots of fun together. Frey, I wish you the best of luck.” Blossom assured.

“Thank you, everyone. We’ll be gone for a long time but, when we get back, we’ll have Doug and the Rune Spheres with us. So we’re trusting you to keep Selphia in one piece until then, okay? Now, if there’s nothing else to take care of, this is farewell for now.”  
Frey, Dylas, and Illuminata fastened their rucksacks and weapons on and waved off to their friends. In their minds, they couldn’t help but feel terrified at the journey ahead of them. Once they got past the Autumn Lands, it was all enemy territory. They would have only each to rely on out there, and they didn’t all that much experience fighting together as a party, but they were sure of just one thing.

They were going to reclaim what was lost, no matter what.  
………  
Wake up. It’s time for the veil of lies to be lifted, for the next chapter to begin. Although, you might not like what you find in the shadows.

“What’s his transmutation level?”

“For someone in the early phases of stage two, it’s incredibly high. The samples we took earlier were also very pure.”

You wanted the truth behind the slaughter of your clan. You wanted the truth behind yourself.

“Does Rossaire know about this boy? He may be one the very few she’s been looking for.”

“You mean like that girl Cyrille she keeps around? It is possible.”

This is it. What you’ve been looking for. The truth. Go ahead, try to grasp that pale hope with all your might….

Even if you shatter everything in your path to attain it, you’ll still reach out for it. I know you will.

I’ll see you again.

Very soon.

There was no sensation in his body as he woke up. Through the small sliver of vision he could muster up the strength to open, there was only thing he could see: white. Everything was white. It was unnatural, unsettling, unnerving.

Doug closed his eyes once more, defeated as he remembered what he did.

There’s no going back… There’s no place for me anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on, the story will be divided into three stories. The first is with Doug, and whatever he’s stuck in right now. The second is Frey’s journey across Sechs territory. The third is Forte, or rather, everyone left in Selphia and how they’re coping with the situation. I’m pretty excited and scared for the next arc, as I no longer have a loose outline to work with and it’s all me now. I’ve gnawed over lots of details and possible plot directions, so I hope you’ll be able to bear with me on this. 
> 
> When I started this, I never imagined I’d take it this far. Now that I have, I’ll try my best to see it through to the end. 
> 
> I hope you’re not dissatisfied with how things have completely diverged from the game’s plot. If you have any specific criticisms, whether it be on character development, plot, or writing style, I’d love it if you brought it to the reviews. I promise I’ll take whatever you say into serious consideration. And thanks to those who already reviewed!
> 
> Until next time.


	13. Hollow Sky: Here Once Again

“Prepare for harvesting immediately. I’ll need three more pairs of hands for this,” an older man said. The knight by his side nodded and went out the room to procure some assistance. He set out some tools on the nearby table, organizing two chisels, hammers, large tweezers, and petri dishes in a systematic order, as if this was merely routine. A time after, the knight returned with a couple more in armor. “I need two people on each arm. The stronger one will need to hold him down and the other will do the harvesting. Have any of you done this before?

“I’ve done harvesting three times since the time I was transferred here,” one of the knights who entered replied. The other two nodded no.

“All right, that’s fine. Remember since this is his first time, the Rune accumulation will be lower than you’re probably used to. There’s no need to use so much strength. We’re only breaking through skin, not muscle.” He handed the chisel to the knight and waved for them to get in position. Two spread out the boy’s arms all the way to the side, holding down the upper arm. The others placed the chisel at the crystalized wrist and readied their hammers. “He’s going to wake up flailing and kicking, yelling at the top of his lungs even, so prepare yourself. We only have only five minutes after the initial strike to harvest all of the fragments before the body begins to regenerate, so work fast. Focus on the largest ones then get the smaller ones.”

“Right, right, I already said I’ve done this three times, so why’re you reiterating this to me?”

“For convenience to those who don’t know,” the scientist said, looking at nothing in particular. “On the count of three. One, two, three… start!” At the sound of the command, both slammed on the chisel as hard as they needed, splintering the blue crystal in all directions.  
………  
Doug was awake, was aware, yet he couldn’t find any feeling in his body. It was as if he was trapped within himself, robbed of all sense, unable to move. Only the poignant memories made him remember his sense of self.  
Then, that perpetuity was taken from him in an instant as something pierced into his arms, searing pain jolting his eyes open once more. A scream of utter pain escaped from his lips before he even registered what was going around him.  
“Now, hurry! Pick off all of the crystal!” he heard someone say. 

His body began to violently thrash in an attempt to escape whatever he was being subjected to, only to pinned down in place by two others he had not seen before. Their grip was tight and unconceding, but in his feral state of mind, he didn’t take that into consideration as he continued to flail about, kicking his legs up high into the air hoping to hit someone’s head, and swerving his torso in wide arcs to loosen their hold on him. The men confining him to the table reacted to his movements and jabbed their elbows forcefully onto his stomach. 

He continued to grunt and screech as a whole new pain overwhelmed him. The scientist had grabbed a pair of tweezers and used it to take hold of a particularly large fragment of crystal that had once been his skin. From there, he quickly peeled the piece back and separated it from his arm entirely.

That was when the ordeal truly started. Blood ran out of the exposed muscle the instant it was pulled out, cold air simultaneously rushing in to his warm flesh. Doug screamed even louder, writhed more fiercely, but that didn’t deter their progress in the slightest. Instead, their pace increased to an unbearable speed. With each pull of their tool, more minerals were pried off his body in a sick squish of ripped tissue that had once bonded skin and muscle together.

“It looks like some of the forearm didn’t completely shatter. Is it okay if I use the chisel again?”

“Of course, go right ahead.”

Down came another strike of the hammer. It created deeper fractures then before and thoroughly destroyed what was left untouched by the first strike.

“Three minutes elapsed. Only two minutes to go, so finish up with the arm and get started with his hands.”

Doug felt the scientist turn his hand over and place the chisel on his palm. Once more, the hammer descended. The pain in that hit was especially agonizing, as Doug thought the pointed tip would stab all the way through his hand if it wasn’t for the hardened top layer. Distressed screams again filled the air, to fall on deaf and uncaring ears. One by one the scientist raised his fingers with one hand and delicately picked off the blue coating, as if he was pruning a fragile flower.

“Four minutes elapsed. It’s time to wrap it up.”

Rational thought had no place in Doug as all of this was occurring. He could not aim his skyward kicks, nor time the twisting of his body to better escape his binds. All he could feel was pain and the streams of blood that were rushing out onto the table. His once blue arm now dyed itself crimson among the small fragments that still remained, the blood overflowing the table and hastily dripping down in steady streams.

He was consumed in a prison of his own pain, of his own screams, on in which he was unknowingly incarcerated in. There was no escape. It was evident in how strong the knight’s grip was and how little he was able to do. He was powerless before them. Eventually, Doug’s instinctive twisting ceased, and his body steadied until he simply laid lame, subject to the whims of those around him. 

“Hm? He’s calming down.”

“The adrenaline rush he got when he woke up is fading. He won’t be moving any time soon now.”

With another minutes passing, the scientist announced they had collected all of the crystal that had congregated in his arms and waved the knights away to made sure his room was ready. Doug at last acquired a quiet minute to fully take in what had become of his arms.

They rested upon a pool of dark red, on which his stripped flesh melded right into. Without his skin, he could see everything that rested below. The crimson stripes of muscles that wrapped tightly around his still concealed bones, swirling all the way to his wrist where it gave way to a bleach white that connected to his fingers, naught but a bare frame. Every single band of flesh enveloped the other in order to better support movement.

It was all there. All there for him to see. If it wasn’t for the collective numbness he was feeling in his body, he would swear that he’d thrown up. How wasn’t he dying from the immense blood loss?

Doug stared, unable to tear his eyes away despite the apparent gore. As he continued to gaze, he noticed that something was covering his exposed flesh, a membrane of some sort? At first it was barely noticeable, obscuring the redness, until it seemed to grow. One layer placed itself on top of another, again and again, like an enormous scab that encompassed all that was torn off. The scab was opaque, rough, outlines of the fleshy strings below still visible, able to put a halt to the overflowing bleeding. Any pain he felt too disappeared, like a dying flame. In just a few minutes time, he found himself looking at an arm covered in supple, peach skin.

My healing ability can even regenerate a degloved arm? It can go… that far….

“His room’s ready. Can we move him now?” knight peaked his head in the room and asked.

“Huh, oh sure. I won’t be able to harvest him again for another couple days, so do want you want. There’s a plethora of tests I need to run, and I have to find out if those high rune levels are consistent with his body’s average output. Remember to minimalize uncontrollable stimuli.”

“Sure, got it.” He entered and walked over to Doug’s table, moving forward to grab him but hesitating once he remembered all the blood. “…Gross. I don’t want any of his tainted blood getting on me. You have a towel or something?”

“There’s no reason to worry about his blood. The Reconstruction Effect only manifests when it actually enters your blood stream, and even then, you’d need a significant transfusion to have enough transmuted Runes for more than one wound.”

“I’m not worried about that, I’m worried about the other stuff.”

“Everything you heard from that meeting was merely conjecture. Even Rossaire thought it was mindless garble,” he quickly spat back. “Now suck it up and get that boy out of here.”

“Right, right….” The knight mumbled under his breath, throwing Doug over his shoulders, wary of the dripping liquid. 

Doug laid limp while the knight walked him to some other part of the building, staring blankly at the floor. His body still refused to heed his commands as he swung lifelessly like a rag doll, but apparently not numb enough to prevent him from knowing how uncomfortable this position was. He wished the guy would walk a little faster, even if only to strap him to another table or something.

He could hear the scrape of metal shoes scrapping across the walls from somewhere in the hallway, and sometimes a few others would pass them. A couple knights like the one carrying him, or people who looked like the scientist that ripped his skin off. Most harrowingly of all, though, were the passing by kids, wearing subjugated expressions as if they faced death everyday. 

Were they just like him?

“Hey, wait. Is that the one from Selphia?” someone said, stopping the knight carrying him. “Rossaire sent me. She wants to examine him right now, so head to her lab.”

“Got it.”

Rossaire?  
………  
The knight continued through another section of the section for what Doug felt like eternity, or at least ten minutes. His body was still not faring much better, with only the occasional flare of discomfort reminding him he actually had a body in the first place. Still, Doug couldn’t help up wonder how the Fos Ring, he assumed, was doing this in the first place. It was just a shock collar, right?

A little while after, his carrier suddenly stopped and stiffened up. “Rossaire, I’ve brought the boy you asked for.”

“Great, great! I’ve been waiting forever to see it after I got its crystal samples,” a smooth, feminine voice said. “Cyrille, place it on the table. As for you, get out of here. I’ll let you know when I’m done.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He walked up and maneuvered Doug over into the hands of a girl. The girl then brought him over to one of the metallic tables, backing away to the other woman’s side. 

“Hey, I know you can’t move, but I know you’re awake. Don’t worry, it’s not permanent,” the scientist said. She came over to the side of his table, allowing him to see her for the first time. A mature face under steely blue hair scanned him over with discerning eyes. She wore a lab coat that was buttoned up half way, with the sleeves forgone entirely, drooping on her back. Black pants and a green dress shirt adorned her underneath the coat. “Hm… this is incredibly far along for something who hasn’t even reached four years yet. The reports weren’t exaggerating… this is the real thing.” An unsettling grin spread across her face. “I’m so excited! The leaps and bounds this’ll take the project!”

What are they talking about? 

“Ah, but, I’m afraid I can’t start just yet. You only got here yesterday, after all.” Rossaire stepped back to the girl who placed him on the table, and started running a hand through her dark chocolate hair. “I’ll introduce you to it. You’ll be seeing each quite a lot. It’s name is Cyrille. Beautiful, isn’t it? Greet your new companion, Cyrille.”

“Hello,” Cyrille flatly said. She stared at him with ethereal blue eyes, adding to how uneasy Doug already felt. A flowing black gown, parted down the middle of the skirt, was draped over her, with accents of cerulean ribbons. “It is nice to meet you.” She extended a hand, Doug realizing she was also donned pieces of bone white armor over the dress.

“Oh, Cyrille, dear, what are you doing? He can’t move, so he can’t return your handshake,” Rossaire said with a laugh.

“Right.” Her arm drooped back to her side.

“Now, I know you have lots of question, but for now-“

“Rossaire, I need to speak with you.” A knight entered the room, moving to where the three of them were.

“What the hell is it?! How dare you interrupt me!” Rossaire whipped around to the knight, an impatient glare in her eyes.

“A-Apologies, ma’am, but this is concerning Doug, the one that we retrieved from Selphia the other day.”

“Yeah, so what?”

“The group that retrieved him have reported that he retaliated and fought against them with the residents of the town. As such, we must administer the appropriate punishment for such actions.” An obvious quiver could be heard as he spoke, though Doug didn’t know if it was born of fear or otherwise.

“What? Are you serious? There’s no way I’m gonna let you damage it. The last subject you punished transmogrified almost immediately. I’m not risking losing such a promising subject.” 

“I-I’m very sorry, b-but we have to punish him somehow. Please, I will make sure they do not take it so far this time, so…” He looked down to the ground, hoping to escape her anger somehow. “I swear he will still be usable afterwards, s-so please.”  
Rossaire’s previous grin creased into an impatient scowl, her black heel tapping at the floor in an erratic pace. She started mumbling something under her breath, most likely voicing her thoughts out loud, but the majority of it was uncipherable. Her grumbling continued on for quite a while, the knight standing in anxious anticipation. “…I suppose I’ll have to allow it. I don’t want Ethelberd to hate me any more.”

“T-Thank you for your-“

“But I shall oversee it. Your promises mean nothing to me, and it is really too important to lose so early. Understand? Then leave.” She motioned to the door behind him, eager to be rid of his presence.

“At once, ma’am. I will inform the others of your decision.” The knight swiftly exited.

“Now, then back to business!” Her grin from before returned, surprising Doug at how quickly her demeanor changed. “For now you will be moved to a room where you’ll be staying whenever someone isn’t running any tests on you. There is someone else there, but it’s off in harvesting. This is farewell for now, but I’ll see you again when it’s time for your punishment. Cyrille, take it to its room, then stay with it until another knight arrives. I’ll release his restraints soon, so make sure to pick him for information. You’re cleared to divulge Level 2 info.”

“Very well.”  
………  
Doug was once again carried over the shoulder of another person, brought to another section of the building. Cyrille opened a door and entered into a plain, empty room. She then placed him on the metallic floor and positioned his limb body against the wall.  
“You will stay here until a knight arrives to pick you up. Until then, we will conversate. You should be able to at least talk now,” she said. 

He tried to move his jaw a little and found it gave some form of response. The rest of his body was still as numb as before, though. A sharp pain rang through his head as he tried to adjust his position, but soon conceded that he was still not at full strength yet. Now, though, he could get some answers. “Where am I?”

“The Runic Research Lab in the Winterlands.”

Crap, then that means I’m in Sechs territory. “What’s the date?”

“Winter 5 of the Year 1612.”

“What?!” Her answer jolted a bolt of energy into his body, causing him to jump in surprise. The shock soon faded quickly, however, as he again became numb and fell harshly onto his side. “I-Its been five days?!”

Lastly, his hands were dyed crimson. His sword as well. How odd that was. The same blood was on his jacket as well. How very odd.

He had hurt Kiel. He had cleaved opened his friends’ chest with a swing of his own sword. Kiel was bleeding into the coldness surrounding him. Kiel was going to die because of him.

“Kiel! What happened to Kiel?! Is he alive?!” Cyrille knelt down to correct his posture, this time sitting down in front on him. “Damn it, why can’t I move?”

“Your runes are still paralyzed.”

“What?”

“The Fos Ring.” She raised her hand towards Doug’s neck and began to traced the edge of the silver collar. “Once it has been worn for over two years, the Runes contained in your bones and muscles can be paralyzed by isolating them with Runes emanated from the Ring.”

“It’s not just a shock collar…? Actually, forget that, do you know what happened to Kiel?!”

“I do not know of whom you are referring to. Everything from before you arrive here is unknown to me.”

“But….” What am I doing? Of course she wouldn’t know. “I can’t believe I actually hurt a friend…. Forte will never forgive me Kiel died, no, she’ll never forgive me either way.” Is Kiel still even alive? I didn’t see how deep the cut was, but there was a lot of blood, and it looked like Frey’s magic didn’t do a thing. If magic had no effect then…. Doug tilted his head down in apparent shame. “What are you going to do to me?” he asked in low voice. 

“You will first be punished for treasonous actions committed upon your retrieval. Afterwards, your body will be cultivated to one suitable of fully transmuting.”

“Is there is chance you’ll let me go back to Selphia?”

“No.”

“And what if I tried to escape? I don’t exactly feel like a loyal Sechs citizen right now, and I’m still pissed at them for invading Selphia. If they hadn’t come, Kiel wouldn’t have-!” Making excuses now? “W-What I’m trying to say is that I’ve no intention of cooperating with that mess of an Empire.”

“All of the doors in this building are secured by the scientist’s Rune signature. Furthermore, we are in the middle of the Winterlands during Winter. You do not know our exact coordinates, nor do you have full control of your body. Any staff member is able to remotely paralyze your Runes. You won’t even be able to leave the premises.” Cyrille brought a gauntleted hand to her single braid, substantially longer than the rest of her hair, and started playing with the out of place green tips. “Even if you did manage to leave, you won’t be able to survive for long on your own.”

“I’d find a town once I got out of the Winterlands and run away far into Norad where the Sechs can’t find me. I doubt I’d be able to go back to Selphia, but I’d find something.” Some part of him then accepted that he had lost his home for a second time. It was sad, frustrating, heart-breaking to know that those warm memories were now unattainable, but right now, he had to accept it as it was. Forgive me Kiel, but I have to push you to the back of my mind for now. “I’m going to get out sooner or later. I won’t let this place be my grave.” Doug tried his best to glare at her with a dead serious expression, but by her lack of response he figure he wasn’t doing a very good job of it.

“…If you did die here, there could be no grave.”  
………  
Cyrille and Doug remained silent for the remainder of the twenty minutes until a knight showed up to take him to another room. By that time, Doug had more or less regained the feeling in his body, so the knight allowed him to walk the way with a blade at his throat. Cyrille was ordered to return to Rossaire, leaving Doug to whatever awaited him.

“So… what’re you going to do exactly?” Doug casually asked while walking down the winding hallway.

“And why should I answer you?”

“Common courtesy, that’s why,” he quickly shot back, smiling at the cleverness of his own quip. His amusement only increased as the knight shoved him forward.

“Say what you want now. You’ll be sorry for ever stepping out of line after this.”

“I really doubt that’ll happen.” The knight brought him to a spacious room, where he was promptly locked in. At the far wall was a large window, with Rossaire, Cyrille, and a few others stood watching him. The room was otherwise empty.  
Two knights came through the door near the window, each wielding a sword. Doug could tell where this was going. Punish him through direct battle, huh? Rather trite, but he knew he could at least manage this. He instinctively reached to his scabbard, only to find that it was bare.

Oh yeah. I dropped my Defender when I collapsed in Selphia.

“You’re going to seriously fight an unarmed opponent? You call yourself knights?” he taunted, hoping to buy time to recall as much hand-to-hand combat skills as he could. Doug never practiced in other weapon types as Frey often did, so fighting unarmed was mostly new, though he did see Dylas fight a few times. Not that he ever needed anything from him. 

“Chivalry and such don’t matter here. You’re the one who has to pay for his actions, and this is the best way to do it. Rossaire won’t let us go all out, but we’ll still give you a beating you won’t forget. Hey, activate the Fos Ring.”  
“Got it.” The second knight brought out an all too familiar bracelet and clicked on the largest gem. Doug was immediately hit with the pain of foreign Runes being forced into his body, though he stood his ground nonetheless. Despite its severity, it was still nothing compared to what he felt when he last meet his overseer. 

“T-That all you got?! Come at me already! I’m raring to kick some Sechs butt today!” He continued to grit his teeth to provoke them, prompting both of them to come charge at him simultaneously. 

A blade shot forth in front, to be dodged with a side step to his left. Doug thought to himself that it was far too close for his liking, and far slower than his usual reaction was. He most likely owed his sluggishness to the activated Fos Ring which proved to be enough to hamper his movements with the pain. Battling with it as constant, unarmed no less, would be a struggle.

His opponent jumped back to the other knight and preceded to come at him from opposing sides. They were coming at him fast, blades poised in position. Doug debated between ducking down at the last second or making a break for, but then suddenly, the choice didn’t matter anymore.

Before he knew it, he was falling to the ground, completely paralyzed once again. The following moments slowed down to a crawl while he watched both knights come at him. Their swords thrust without hesitation as they entered seamlessly into his stomach, piercing all the way through, and turning ninety degrees to rip straight to the side in blossoming trails of dark liquid.

Doug couldn’t even manage a weak grunt when the pain finally registered in all of its savage glory. He landed on the metallic floor with a sickening thud, blood continually streaming from the lacerations in his side.   
“Heh, that’s what you deserve for resisting us,” he heard one of them say.

“But don’t think you’ll die just from that,” the other said. “You should begin healing right about now.”

As he spoke, he felt the profuse bleeding stop on its own, and the sensation of his limbs return. Doug slowly rose on unsteady arms, and placed a hand where the wound was. It was now merely a scab.

“T-The hell is this?! What happened to my body?!” Doug demanded, his voice weaker than he wanted it to be.

“There’s no need for us to tell you. All you gotta know is that you owe your quick healing to the Fos Ring.”

That damn ring again… What the heck is it anyway?!

“Enough stalling. It’s time to continue.” The knight stepped towards the weakened boy and swiftly clocked him in the chin with a vicious upward kick. He then grabbed Doug’s shirt collar and dragged up into the air, where he plunged the entire length of steel though his right shoulder. This time, Doug found himself able to give a piercing scream and attempt to squirm out of the knight’s grip. However, the knight continued to keep the blade lodged in as he motioned his companion to come do his part.   
The other man too took Doug by the collar, and dragged him across the whole of the steel. Another grunt escaped his lips as the sword finally exited his body, but he found no reason to rest as the knight promptly gave him a hard jab to the side of his head. Doug fell backwards flat on his stomach, and left helpless as a boot stamped onto his back, pinning him in place. The other knight held down Doug’s right hand with a relentless stop, then stabbed half of his blade’s width into the upper arm, eliciting another scornful scream.

“Haha, yeah, that’s right! Scream all you want! You’re not getting out of this!” the one holding him down said.

“I just love how your healing ability lets us kick your ass around around all we want. It’s just too much fun. Hey, let’s put that regeneration to the test, shall we?” He moved his foot to the side of Doug’s arm and pushed against the muscle, causing his blade to be pressed even further into his flesh. “You know, I’ve always wondered,” Another push drove the blade another quarter inch. “what would happen if I tore your entire arm off? Would it grow back? Or would you just bleed out? I’m real excited to find out!” A third push clanked his sword against bone, and Doug was almost sure he’d die of blood loss long before the knight made good on his promise.

The knight mockingly rubbed his arm into the sharp edge, not strong enough to break the bone and enough to destroy the surrounding flesh even further. Doug tried to squirm his way out of their hold, but found them too strong for him. Fear and panic quickly arose as the pain escalated even further.

“Stop it. Right now.”

“Huh?” They looked behind them and found Rossaire, her face an impatient scowl.

“I told you not to overdo it, didn’t I? Look, it’s already transmuting!” She pointed to Doug’s arm, specifically the slight tints of blue that had began to emerge from the open wound. “I have to harvest before it gets any worse. If it wasn’t an abnormal, it’d surely be dead from pure shock by now, so count yourself lucky another promising subject didn’t die on you. Well? What are you waiting for? Move.”

“Y-Yes, ma’am.” He quickly removed the blade and backed away from Doug. Rossaire motioned for Cyrille to come help him up as they moved to her lab again.  
………  
By the time Doug was laid onto another table in Rossaire’s lab, his wound was already completely encased in blue crystal. Rossaire got to work picking it off, and currently, he was too tired to resist after such a one sided battle. So instead, he thought to get some more answers out of her.

“Why are you doing that?”

“You want solid crystal on your arm?”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“I have to remove the solidified Runes from your body or else you’ll prematurely transmute. If that happens now, all of your Runes would just disperse into the land.” She delicately plucked off the last shard, again exposing his arm’s underlying muscle. “You’re acting more behaved than I thought you’d be. I figured you’d be more rebellious or something, judging from the reports I read.”

“Yeah, and look where acting brash and rebellious got me; captured by an evil empire and in the hands of some crazy capricious scientist. And… if I hadn’t been so stupid in Selphia, Kiel wouldn’t gotten hurt, or…” Killed. “Besides, I may be stupid, but even I realize when being rash will get me no where.”

“Well, well, you’re more perceptive than meets the eye. I like that. Too bad it won’t do anything once you reach stage four.”

“I’ve heard that before. What does mean? What does all of this mean? What are you going to do with me?”

“Since you’ve been a good little boy so far, I guess I can indulge you a little.” Rossaire placed the tweezer on the table. “Your entire body is going to completely transmogrify into high density Rune Crystal.”  
………  
“Encircle us, divine grace of the land! Heal All!” Frey launched off yet another healing spell to her party, recovering their fatigue. “Dylas, help Illuminata with that beetle!”

“Let me take out this Pomme-Pomme first!” He continued his assault on the apple monster with an Upper Cut that knocked it helpless in the air, followed by a harsh Double Kick.

“Uhh, Illuminata, how are you doing?”

“I’m not used to this weapon! The last one was a pretty simple design, but this Fivestaff is really hard to use!” The elf clumsily swung the hilt to collide with her enemy, landing a clean by sheer luck. “Take care of the chipsqueak, Frey.”

“On it!” Frey swapped out her staff for the Defender and charged in without hesitation. With a single swing, she was able to dispatch the last enemy of the area. “F-Finally clear. Everyone okay?”

“I’m fine,” Illuminata reported.

“I will be fine once we get out of this s-snow. Gods, it’s freezing out here!” He gripped his cloak ever tighter. “L-Let’s get moving. The Springlands should be just ahead.”

They continued their forward march, struggling to trudge forward in the deep whiteness that enveloped every inch of Selphia Plains. It was freezing, yes, but they knew they had to go on anyway. A flush of relieve flooded through everyone once they spotted the first patch of green they had seen in days.

“Aw man, we finally got here!” Frey stopped to catch her breath, worn out from an entire day of hiking. Illuminata and Dylas were close behind and surveyed the area they found themselves in. “I didn’t realize the Springlands were this far away.”

“No, I think we’d have been able to get here in only a few hours if there wasn’t all this fresh snow. I wasn’t even sure we’d even be out of Selphia Plains before sundown.” Dylas pulled his cloak tighter around himself, slightly shivering from the residual chill of the white plains behind him. “Anyway, now that we’re here, where do we exactly go? The only thing in the diary was ‘research lab in Sercerezo Hill’.”

“The only thing I can think of is Idra Cave. It’s not that far from here, and it’s pretty well hidden, so it’d be the perfect place for the Sechs to hide in.” Illuminata stared off to the setting sun in the distance. “I’d say it’s about four o’clock. It’d be best if we got to some shelter before dark.”

“That sounds like a good idea. We’ve covered a good amount of distance for today.” 

The group continued upon the grassy path lined with pink flowered trees. Compared to the plains enveloped in a blanket of snow, the Springlands were easy enough. Standing in their path were a few Flower Blossoms and Schmmolies. Frey could feel the difference in power between them and her previous enemies, but with their upgraded weapons and armors they were able to be felled quickly enough.

After another few hours of travel, they found themselves in front of a cave entrance. However, by then the Sun had almost completely disappeared over the horizon, plunging the sky into deep hues of orange and red.

“Should we go in anyway? Camping in a cave might be safer than being out in the open,” Dylas suggested as they stood before Idra Cave.

“Dylas, there are Sechs in there, remember? We can’t take the chance of them ambushing us in there, especially when we’re not used to fighting in a party just yet. The safest course of action would be to stay in that house we passed by.” Illuminata pointed over to the way they came, and both nodded in agreement. They backtracked a little ways and again found a quant little cabin nestled between trees and giant mushrooms. Frey hesitantly knocked on the door, and when no answer came, entered through the unlocked door.

It appeared to be completely abandoned inside, so the group started to settle in. The interior was fairly normal for a cabin out in the wilds. Dylas began to pull out some Stew, Bread, and Orange Juice while Illuminata walked around the room a bit. Frey decided to start up the fireplace with her fire tome.

In silence. Again.

Before long they were eating hot bowls of Stew before the roaring fire, a great pleasure after their hike in the snowy plains. While the food was comforting, Frey couldn’t help but be unnerved by how gauche Dylas, Illuminata, and herself were as a group. She had gotten to know each of them separately over the past three seasons, and they were very wonderful people, but for some reason the atmosphere seemed to default to awkward silence when they did any substantial thing together, even for something mundane like sharing a meal.

Despairingly, Frey put down her bowl and let out a heavy sigh. “…This is going to be really hard, huh?”

“Well, yeah. We don’t know what we’re going to find in that research lab, or even if Doug’s in there in the first place. Not to mention all the Sechs goons we’ll have to face,” he said, mouth full of bread.

“Not that, I mean,” Frey motioned to both of them, “this, us as a party. We’ve never cooperated in a group like this, and I’ve never lead a full party on such a long and uncertain expedition before. We can’t even have dinner together without it getting awkward.”  
“Oh yeah. Now that you mention it, this happened back at Selphia too, when we had breakfast. I wonder why that is. Maybe we just don’t have any synergy as a party?” Illuminata placed her glass back on the floor, then took another spoonful of Stew.

“We get along well enough during battle, don’t we? Isn’t that enough?” 

“What are talking about, Dylas? We’re just as much of a mess in battle as we are out. You always charge in and attack on your own, I barely know how to wield a spear, and Frey’s forced to go on full support just to keep us from fainting. If it wasn’t for this gear, we wouldn’t have gotten past Selphia Plains,” she said.

“So you’re saying this is my fault?!”

“Hey, this isn’t about assigning blame! That’s not going to get us anywhere!” Frey snapped, quieting him. “Illuminata just made a calm analysis, Dylas. Us not working as a party falls on everyone to fix, all right?”

“…Yeah, sorry.”

Another blanket of stillness fell upon them, and they remained that way until dinner was done and they had pulled out their blankets.

Illuminata rolled over onto her back, staring at the wooden roof. “Why can’t we work together as a party? I worked well enough with Doug and Kiel when we fought that dragon.”

“Did you actually cooperate with those two?” Frey spoke up with a small voice.  
“Not until the last leg of the fight. Huh, maybe that’s why we didn’t run into any problems.” 

They remained silent for another short spell, before Dylas added in “Look guys, this is a pretty big we have here. We have to figure it out if we want to rescue that dimwitted dwarf, but still, it’s not gonna resolve itself with just a single conversation. We’ll sort it out while busting some Sechs head. So, why don’t we just sleep?”

“Funny, I thought that was what we were doing,” Illuminata again rolled over to her side. “That is true enough. This will resolve in time.”

“You know Illuminata,” Frey spoke, “you’ve been pretty calm since we left, and I don’t think you’ve call yourself the ‘Great Detective’ since we’ve left. I thought that was your entire character. What’s wrong?”

“The Sechs invasion gave me some… new perspective. It was because of my grandiose behavior and overinflated ego that prevented me from telling anyone about Doug’s past, or even warning them about the possible danger. I don’t care about what you say; they got in cause I was too afraid of embarrassing myself.”

“Illuminata…” What am I supposed to say to that?

“Yeah, you’re right. You could’ve done something to stop them.”

“D-Dylas!” Frey jolted up from her bedding and gave him a surprised stare, though his expression was blank and uncompromising.

“You could’ve tipped off Forte about it or confronted that idiot directly. There were lots of things that you could’ve done. But that doesn’t just apply to you. I could’ve stopped them too.”

“How? You didn’t know anything about it.” Illuminata sat up as well, with Dylas following suit.

“I knew something was off with that punk. The way he was so happy-go-lucky all the time, and how he’d get super serious when he was alone. I didn’t like him, but if I just a little more attention to him, I might’ve caught on that he was hiding something.”  
“Guys, didn’t I say that assigning blame would get us now where?” Frey said.

“Yeah, you did.” Her lips creased into a small smile before he laid down in her pillow again. “Thanks, Dylas, but I think the Great Detective is going to take a little break. Right now, I’m just Illuminata, the owner of the flower shop.

“That’s fine. You’ll be back to you once this is all taken care of.” 

“Come on, let’s really go to sleep now,” Frey said with a giggle. “Tomorrow we begin our search in Idra Cave.” Hang on, Doug. We’re coming for you.


End file.
